Oráculo
by Virgo heel
Summary: Um vidente charlatão, um policial recém formado, um outro desacreditado pelo sistema, um serial killer e uma jovem prostituta, são os elementos dessa caçada, onde os segundos podem ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte.
1. Chapter 1

Era o primeiro dia de Ikki na divisão de homicídios. Quase nem dormira à noite por causa disso, e já estava pronto para trabalhar às cinco da manhã, um pouco adiantado se for pensar que ele deveria entrar às oito.  
Como já estava em pé mesmo resolveu cozinhar para ver se passava o nervoso.  
- Mas o que é isso? – pergunta Shun o irmão mais novo de Ikki ao se deparar com uma mesa cheia de comida. – tá querendo alimentar toda divisão? Porque nem em uma semana nós dois íamos conseguir comer isso tudo sozinhos!  
- Acordei cedo, não tinha mais nada para fazer aí ...  
Shun deu uma olhada no apartamento, realmente seu irmão havia acordado muito cedo, a casa estava brilhando, não havia sequer um palito de fósforos fora do lugar.  
- Devia estar pronto também, ou vai acabar perdendo sua primeira aula!  
- Tá eu vou assim que acabarmos com toda essa comida.  
Meia hora depois disso, os irmãos Amamya deixavam o apartamento que dividiam desde que haviam saído do Japão para tentar a vida em outro país, onde Ikki havia escolhido a vida como policial e havia se formado apenas a algumas semanas, e Shun estudava medicina.  
Entraram no carro e como todas as manhãs tomavam a direção da universidade onde Ikki deixava Shun para depois ir para o trabalho.  
- E aí, ainda nervoso?  
- Imagina, eu nunca fico nervoso.  
- Conta essa para outro, Ikki, sou seu irmão, pode falar!  
- Não tem o que falar é só um emprego novo!  
- Até parece, você é provavelmente o policial mais novo a entrar para divisão de homicídios da polícia!  
- Eu não fiz nada de mais, agora chega de falar nisso, isso sim está me deixando nervoso. Ando meio preocupado com essa história de você e da June. Vocês me parecem cada dia mais distantes.  
- Sabe que sou responsável, não vou deixar que isso atrapalhe meus estudos.  
Isso era verdade, Shun nunca deixou que nada atrapalhasse suas metas, nisso eles eram muito parecidos, mas sabia o quanto ele amava June, passaram toda a infância juntos, e depois que os pais dela autorizaram o namoro nunca mais se largaram. Mas então veio a faculdade e cada um seguiu caminhos diferentes. O namoro mesmo a distância continuou, mas talvez fosse melhor para Shunt tê-la por perto, afinal June era tão provinciana, e apesar de ser uma moça de princípios, tinha medo que uma cidade como Paris a seduzisse e a afastasse de seu irmão.  
- Caso queira saber June me ama de verdade irmão.  
Shun parecia advinhar as dúvidas que enchiam o coração de seu irmão.  
- Eu sei, vi vocês dois crescerem juntos.  
- Então confie nela como eu confio.

Uns quarenta minutos depois.  
Eu estou procurando o chefe da divisão, cap. Diakos- disse Ikki se dirigindo a um homem de cabelos longos ligeiramente ondulados e loiros, que usava sobre a roupa um jaleco branco.  
- Bem, se você o encontrar me avise, porque eu também estou procurando por ele. Mas quem disse que aquele grego está aqui quando se precisa dele!  
E saiu apressado sem dar a resposta que Ikki procurava.  
- Não ligue para o Afrodite! Quando está trabalhando é a pressa em pessoa, mas é o melhor legista de toda corporação.  
Ikki se assustou ao ver que aquela voz tão tranqüila vinha de um homem de mais de dois metros de altura e com o físico de um peso pesado, rosto quadrado e sobrancelhas cerradas.  
- É novo por aqui, não é?  
- É tão óbvio assim? – perguntou Ikki absolutamente sem graça por não conseguir disfarçar ainda o próprio nervosismo.  
- Depois de um tempo fica fácil reconhecer os sinais.  
- Sinais?  
- Olhos determinados, aquela vontade de mudar o mundo e de fazer justiça...  
- Bom, deixa eu me apresentar, sou o tenente Ikki Amamya.  
- Prazer, Ikki, meu nome é Aldebaran.  
- Que bom que já se conheceram – quem dizia isso era um policial que se aproximava devagar, cuja voz sonora ecoava forte. Era apenas um pouco mais alto que Ikki, tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos quase dourados.  
- Ei Capitão, parece que o rapazinho aqui estava a sua procura.  
- Então cheguei na hora certa. – disse ele estendendo a mão onde um anel de bacharel brilhava em seu dedo. – Capitão Aioros Diakos, você deve ser o japonês de que me falaram, Amamya certo?  
- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Ikki batendo continência, ao perceber que estava diante de um superior.  
- Bem, Aldebaran está pronto para cuidar do novato?  
-O QUÊ? – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Numa sala pouco iluminada a fumaça do incenso dava à atmosfera um ar nebuloso. Nessa mesma sala uma jovem cheia de expectativas segurava as mãos de um homem que ela considerava quase um santo.  
Assim como ela, muitas moças o procuravam em busca dos mistérios do futuro. Outras vezes eram senhoras distintas que procuravam saber através de seus cegos olhos, notícias daqueles que já se foram. E também os que vinham até ele atrás apenas de conselhos e até mesmo de um palpite de sorte.  
Muitos o consideravam um charlatão, e em outros tempos ele se sentiria realmente ofendido , porém hoje ele preferia guardar seus ouvidos apenas para a felicidade daqueles que saiam de seu humilde "consultório".  
Quando seu último cliente foi embora, ele deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente no encosto da cadeira, fazendo com que uma cascata dourada formada por seus longos cabelos dourados caísse para trás.  
- Acabou mais um dia!  
Reuniu todas as suas forças e se levantou para deixar aquele recanto e subir para os dois cômodos acima daquele, onde ele vivia.  
Chegando lá retirou a longa túnica bordada, uma das muitas que usava em suas consultas, revelando o corpo de formas agradáveis que mal se percebia sob as roupas largas que costumava usar.  
Vasculhou uma gaveta atrás de roupas limpas e se deparou então com uma jovem sentada em sua cama.  
- O que faz aqui, Daiana? – perguntou reconhecendo de imediato a moça que ele atendeu antes de ir embora.  
- Um homem sábio me disse que hoje eu encontraria o amor da minha vida, e ele tinha razão.  
A moça se aproximava de maneira perigosa.  
- E agora eu já sei quem é.  
Ela pousou as mãos sobre o peito dele e contato das mãos quentes dela, fizeram com que uma sensação de estremecimento percorresse todo seu corpo e ele se deixou levar. Num instante estavam ambos nus sobre a cama, corpos colados, os cabelos dourados dele caindo sobre o corpo dela, os cachos castanhos se espalhando pelos lençóis revoltos.  
E assim ele afastava um pouco sua tristeza.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Num bairro de periferia, um rapaz de no máximo seus quinze anos, brincava sem muito interesse com uma bola de basquete. Na verdade ele estava ali por um outro motivo. Nada nobre ou valoroso, estava ali pelo único motivo que interessava, alimentar seu vício.

Sua mãe sempre lhe avisara sobre suas companhias, seu pai o proibia, sabia o quanto os decepcionaria, mas eles não saberiam, seria a última vez, a última.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, só podia ser quem ele esperava.

- Quem é você?- perguntou ao não reconhecer o homem que se aproximava.

- Vim lhe trazer o que você queria.

- E o Turco cadê ele?

- Ele não pode vir e me mandou.

- Então anda, me mostra o que você tem aí.

Shaka acordou assustado, seu corpo suado tremia e seu coração parecia querer arrebentar seu peito de tão forte que batia.

Olhou para o lado e viu aliviado que Daiana ainda dormia.

Não tinha sido um sonho assim tão terrível, mas havia algo mais naquelas imagens algo que ainda ia acontecer. Tudo tinha sido nítido, claro demais para ser apenas um sonho, tanto que por momentos ele pensou não ser mais cego.

Foi até o rádio e o ligou baixinho, para ouvir as primeiras notícias do dia enquanto preparava algo para comer.

Ouviu ela se mexer na cama se espreguiçando.

-Você sempre acorda tão cedo assim?

- Eu durmo apenas o suficiente para descansar meu corpo. Está com fome?

Ela se levantou e percebeu que ele ainda não tinha vestido nada.

- Também costuma andar nu pela casa? – perguntou se colocando entre ele e o balcão onde ele picava algumas frutas.

Ele a abraçou sentindo o desejo voltar a lhe despertar o corpo.

- Eu moro sozinho , o que isso tem de mais? Além do mais para que me preocupar em vestir algo, se eu sei que o que você quer está bem aqui?

- Acho que estou com fome sim, mas de outra coisa.

Diante de tal convite Shaka a ergueu sobre o balcão e se colocando entre as pernas dele, enquanto a beijava, se entregou mais uma vez ao abandono que apenas o sexo lhe trazia.

- Muito bem senhores, acabou a folga! – era Isabelle da central de comunicações, falando no rádio do carro, onde Aldebaran apresentava a Ikki a vizinhança pela qual ele seria responsável.

- Fala meu docinho!

- Não tente me agradar, Aldebaran! Uma dona de casa acaba de ligar, disse que o cachorro dela encontrou ossos humanos no quintal.

-Quer apostar como não é!

- Eu apostaria, querido, mas de um jeito de outro você tem que ir lá dar uma olhada.

- É garoto está na hora de dar uma olhada na rotina chata e nada gloriosa da divisão!

Num outro canto da cidade, uma jovem se levantava e se vestia em silêncio, num quarto de hotel. Ao seu lado um homem de meia idade roncava sonoramente e definitivamente ela não ia querer estar ali quando ele acordasse, já havia sido sacrifício suficiente deixar que um homem tão detestável a tocasse e a possuísse por uma única noite. Sentia vontade de vomitar em cada vez que pensava nas coisas que precisava fazer para satisfazer um homem, mas esse era o caminho que ela tinha escolhido, não por ela, mas por aquilo que mais amava no mundo todo.

Pegou a pequena bolsa, e colocou nela um envelope com dinheiro que havia recebido pelo trabalho.

Rapidamente ganhou as ruas, onde um táxi já a esperava.

- Pode me levar para casa Vicente.

O taxista já velho conhecido seu, olhou com um ar preocupado para a moça, que todas as manhãs ele vinha buscar na porta do mesmo hotel, não tinha nada a ver com sua vida, mas de certa forma o entristecia ver uma jovem tão linda se acabar numa vida tão ingrata como aquela.

- Pode deixar.

Minutos mais tarde ela descia do táxi, na frente de um prédio antigo, onde rapidamente cumprimentou o porteiro, para em seguida subir apressada para o próprio apartamento.

- O que aconteceu Pandora, está atrasada, sabe que não posso faltar no trabalho! – disse uma jovem latina logo que ela entrou no apartamento.

- Me desculpe Joana, prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer! E então como ela está?

- Dormiu como um anjinho, vá lá e veja você mesma. Eu preciso ir, volto à noite como sempre.

A jovem mal ouviu as últimas palavras de Joana, e já se dirigia para o quarto, onde uma menina de mais ou menos seus dois anos dormia tranqüilamente. Pandora sorriu ao olhar a expressão doce da menina, que ao abrir os olhos lhe deu um sorriso gostoso e esticando os pequenos braços em sua direção a chamou.

- Mamãe!

- Então garoto, porque a homicídios? – perguntou Aldebaran de sopetão, enquanto Ikki dava um último gole no refrigerante que tomava.

- Sei lá, acho que eu quero poder evitar que as pessoas, percam aqueles que amam nas mãos desses assassinos que andam soltos por aí!

- Então eu estava certo sobre você!

Ikki sorriu ao perceber que estava parecendo um daqueles heróis de gibis que lia na adolescência.

- De certa forma sim.

Aldebaran recordou com saudade do tempo em que pensava como Ikki, quando tinha os mesmos ideais, e desejou que a vida não os tivesse tirado dele tão cedo.

- Bem, parece que chegamos.

-Algum problema?

Daiana que até aquele instante se deliciava observando a maneira como ele se arrumava, sabendo exatamente onde estava tudo, ou como estava, percebeu o instante em que ia colocar o celular no bolso, mas parou com ele no ar, como se tivesse ouvido alguma coisa.

- É a polícia. – disse concluindo o gesto e colocando celular no bolso. – Esse bairro já não é mais tão seguro.

- Fala como se tivesse medo de alguma coisa.

- E que homem não tem? – disse voltando a sorrir e se aproximando da cama para depositar um beijo nos lábios doces de Daiana, quando a campainha toca.

-Shiva! É você garoto! – diz ele ao abrir a porta e se deparar com a mais calorosa das recepções. Um golden retriever de dois anos que pulava e lambia euforicamente. – Já chega garoto, vamos, sentado.

Ao comando da voz de Shaka o cão de acalma e senta ao seu lado, enquanto ele conversa com o tratador.

- É um excelente cão, senhor Aadarsh, mas a verdade é que ele não via a hora de voltar para casa.

- Foi só um check up de rotina, eu preciso de você inteiro, garoto! – disse Shaka se dirigindo ao cão enquanto lhe acariciava as orelhas peludas.

Ikki tomava nota pacientemente de tudo o que a senhora de mais idade lhe dizia, que pelas contas de Aldebaran tinha uns quinze cachorros em casa, praticamente um inferno para alguém como ele que sofria desde a sua infância com a alergia a esses animais.

- Bem, a Bombom é muito ativa e vez ou outra ele acaba encontrando coisas no quintal dos vizinhos, acredita que ela já achou um secador de cabelos no jardim da senhora Delasquia! – dizia ela com a cadelinha vitoriosa em seu colo roendo o suposto osso humano.

- Será que poderíamos? – pergunta então Ikki tentando pegar o osso, mas a cadelinha avança contra sua mão irritada.

- Ai me desculpe meu jovem, ela é meio possessiva.

Com muito cuidado, insistência e algumas palavras do tipo "bebê", "docinho", a mulher consegue fazer Bombom soltar o osso, mas antes de entregá-lo ela resolve tirar uma dúvida que a perturbava desde que os dois policiais haviam chegado.

- Quantos anos mesmo você disse que tinha?

Ikki ia responder quando Aldebaran interfere.

- Trinta e dois não é mesmo Ikki? Sabe como é os cosméticos de hoje fazem milagres. Quem diz que ele tem tudo isso, com essa carinha!- diz Aldebaran dando vários tapinhas no rosto de Ikki que não gosta muito da situação e depois de se despedir entra no carro emburrado.

- Porque mentiu sobre minha idade?

- As pessoas como a senhora Volier, não confiam em policiais muito jovens.

- E qual foi a daqueles tapinhas, cê tem a mão muito grande, meu rosto ta todo ardido.

Aldebaran riu, há muito tempo não via aquele tipo de reação tão imatura, e ao mesmo tempo tão agradável, e novamente lembrou do tempo em que

também era assim.

- Sabe de uma coisa, talvez ela tenha razão, pode ser mesmo humano!

Ikki agora avaliava a peça.

- Isso a gente só vai conseguir depois de uma boa análise. E quer saber, o Afrodite vai ficar uma fera quando a gente jogar isso na mesa dele!


	3. Chapter 3

- Você ainda está chorando?

A voz era fria como o chiado característicos dos répteis.

No mesmo cômodo, um garoto se arrastava ao canto oposto de onde vinha a voz, como se isso pudesse impedir que fosse tocado novamente.

- Achei que tínhamos nos entendido!

A expressão apavorada no rosto do menino fez com que a voz perdesse a forçada gentileza.

- É uma pena!

Gritos desesperados, a falta de ar, a sensação de claustrofobia, o tempo se esgotando... O silêncio.

Shaka acordou desorientado. Ouviu os ganidos de Shiva e ouviu vozes falarem coisas sobre ele.

"O que aconteceu!?"

"Pobre rapaz!"

"Tirem esse cão daqui!"

E entre elas uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

"Fique clamo! Está tudo bem!"

Sentiu a cabeça latejar como da outra vez, mas aquela voz suave e o contato macio com o colo que o amparava quase o fizeram esquecer da dor.

- Eu... acho que estou bem! – disse ao sentir a pelagem macia de Shiva sob uma das mãos.

- Talvez devesse procurar um médico! – disse a moça que ainda o amparava – Esse corte parece bem grave e a pancada, você bateu a cabeça!

Sentiu os dedos suaves dela em seu rosto e uma dor aguda o fez ver que estava realmente ferido.

- Não acho que seja necessário. Agora me diga apenas o seu nome, quero saber a quem devo agradecer.

- Meu nome é Saori, Saori Kido.

Numa sala meio isolada do depto, um jovem com seus vinte e poucos anos apreciava seu almoço entre amostras de sangue, tecidos mortos e rosas.

O jaleco branco e impecável descansava sobre uma cadeira, por isso no momento da entrada de dois policiais, não houve jeito de remediar a tragédia, e com o susto Afrodite acabou por derramar meio copo de suco de clorofila na camisa branca.

- Eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas costuma-se bater na porta antes de invadir um ambiente. – disse o jovem legista, tentando em vão limpar a mancha esverdeada da roupa.

- Foi mal Dite, mas é que a gente precisava que você desse uma olhadinha em uma coisa! – disse Aldebaran, meio sem graça.

- E será que isso é tão urgente que não pode esperar eu terminar meu almoço. Já é difícil ter uma refeição civilizada num lugar como esse, mas agora nem um simples sanduíche!

- Acho que nós podemos voltar mais tarde, não é Aldebaran, não queríamos atrapalhar!

Ikki já ia saindo puxando o gigante pela camisa, percebendo sua súbita falta de cortesia.

- Ta, ta bom, o que querem que eu veja! – diz o legista se dando por vencido e deixando o resto do sanduíche no prato.

Ikki pega então a embalagem onde estava acondicionado o pequeno osso e o deposita sobre a mesa de Afrodite.

- Então pode nos dizer se isso é humano?

Afrodite dá uma olhada de lado, enquanto esfregava uma gaze molhada sobre o tecido manchado.

- Com certeza.

- Absoluta? – indaga o japonês, observando o jovem legista que não havia olhado para a peça nem por uns dois segundos.

- É uma costela, mais precisamente se trata da décima segunda costela, ou costela flutuante, por não ter uma articulação que a ligue ao esterno. Mais alguma coisa senhor Amamyia ou eu posso encerrar a aula de anatomia humana?

Ikki percebeu constrangido que sua pergunta havia ofendido o legista.

- Está ótimo sr. Von Linné.

- Sabe o que você acaba de nos dar de presente, Dite?

O médico olhou para o gigante sem entender.

- Quer que eu o examine Tenente Souza?

Foi então que num gesto totalmente espontâneo, Aldebaran levanta Afrodite pelos ombros e lhe dá um beijo estalado no meio da testa.

- Um mandato.

- Sinto decepcioná-lo Aldebaran, mas sou metrosexual, não homosexual. – disse o médico um tanto corado.

- Vamos Ikki, temos trabalho a fazer.

Num dos maiores hospitais da cidade, um jovem estagiário acabava de se apresentar e acompanhava um pequeno grupo de jovens que como ele, logo estariam formados e se tudo desse certo estariam fazendo sua residência, talvez ali mesmo.

- E este é o setor de emergência, a ala mais nobre do hospital! – dizia um médico talvez de seus quarenta anos, cuja outra vocação além da medicina, era apavorar jovens estagiários. – É aqui que provavelmente passarão seus dias mais gloriosos, atendendo vitimas de tiroteios, acidentes de carro, e garotas de dezesseis anos dando a luz, isso é claro sem contar com as horas que passarão acordados tomando litros de café e tentando se convencer que fizeram a escolha certa.

Não muito longe dali, uma estudante muito bonita de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes muito escuros, chegava à recepção ao lado de um homem alto, loiro e com um corte feio na testa.

Olhou em volta sem muito interesse, enquanto a atendente terminava de preencher a ficha do homem ao lado dela, quando correndo os olhos pelo grupo de estagiários, se deparou com alguém conhecido.

- Shun!

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos quase tão claros quanto os dela e de olhos também verdes, só que bem mais claros que os dela, olharam para a jovem na recepção e para o médico que tinha parado sua explanação ao ouvir o chamado da moça.

- Pode ir sr. Amamya, parece que sua amiga, está acompanhada de alguém que precisa de uns bons pontos. Estaremos esperando pelo senhor na sala de curativos.

Um tanto sem graça pela exposição pública, Shun se dirigiu até a garota.

- Acho que te deixei um pouco sem graça!

- Não se preocupe Saori, mas mudando de assunto o que faz aqui.

Shaka que até agora se mantinha calado ao lado da moça, finalmente se manifesta.

- A culpa é toda minha, me desculpe a falta de jeito, mas devo me referir à alguém tão jovem como doutor.

- Creio que por enquanto não, pelo menos até o fim do semestre. Mas de qualquer forma acho que deve me acompanhar, senhor?

- Apenas Shaka está bom.

- Pois bem, meu supervisor deve estar esperando ancioso para usá-lo como um ótimo meio de me humilhar diante de todos os outros estagiários, e eu não vejo a hora disse acontecer! – diz Shun sem perder seu bom humor.

Shaka lança um olhar à Saori e lhe diz.

- Já fez mais do que devia senhorita, eu agradeço e peço que não perca mais seu tempo comigo.

- E quem vai cuidar do Shiva que ficou lá fora?

Ele sorriu ao ver que não a faria ir embora tão cedo, pelo menos não enquanto ele não estivesse devidamente tratado e ao lado do seu cão. E sentiu uma certa satisfação ao perceber que aquela jovem com certeza era uma das pessoas que faziam sua parte para viver num mundo melhor, se é que isso realmente existia.

Lilith finalmente tinha dormido. Puxou uma almofada e improvisou um leito ali mesmo ao lado do berço da filha.

" Preciso dormir um pouco!" – pensou enquanto apreciava o rosto delicado da menina. A tarde logo acabaria, e ela teria que estar pronta e linda para mais uma noite de suplícios, suplício que ela teria que suportar com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Talvez um dia... – disse Pandora praticamente para si mesma, nos poucos instantes que sua mente permitir-se vagar pelo sonho de talvez um dia encontrar alguém que a tiraria daquela vida miserável. Ela sabia que acreditar naquilo era bobagem, mas pelo menos quando pensava nisso o sono vinha mais rápido.

Nota: O sobrenome do Afrodite foi tirando de um famoso médico , botânico e zoólogo sueco chamado Carl Von Linné, que foi entre muitas coisa um grande estudioso da natureza, desenvolveu a nomencaltura binominal e foi um dos fundadores da Academia Real de Ciências da Suécia.

Como foi um grande botânico seu nome foi dado a um flor, a Linnea borealis.

Como estou tentando dar um tom mais realista a essa história decidi que todo mundo aqui vai ter cabelos e olhos de cores normais. Aqui nada de ninguém de cabelos azuis ou olhos vermelhos ta!


	4. Chapter 4

Com um sorriso no rosto e um mandato na mão, Aldebaran atravessou o aglomerado de escrivaninhas abarrotadas de papel, onde Ikki o aguardava em frente a um computador, buscando algumas informações. Ao lado dele, um outro policial muito jovem falava coisas nas quais o japonês parecia não prestar muita atenção.

- E aí Deba! – disse o jovem policial dando alguns passos na direção e Aldebaran para lhe cumprimentar de maneira bem extravagante.

- E aí volta quando Milo?

- Daqui a alguns dias.

- Qual foi mesmo o motivo da sua licença?- perguntou Ikki que apesar de parecer não prestar atenção na conversa, não perdia sequer um detalhe.

- Olha isso! – Milo levanta a camisa e mostra uma série de cicatrizes ainda recentes no peito e no abdômen.

- A maioria dos caras aqui diziam que depois disso Milo não ia sobreviver! – disse Aldebaran.

- Máfia chinesa! Tem tecnologia e dinheiro para comprar armas boas o suficiente para passar por nosso coletes como faca quente em manteiga. – continuou o Milo.

- Casinho complicado eu me lembro, se não fosse pelo envolvimento do embaixador chinês e do seu filho mais velho duvido que tenha sido arquivado!

Aldebaran deu um suspiro pesado, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. A política era a pior inimiga da polícia. Sempre que alguém importante estava envolvido, as coisas acabavam do mesmo jeito. Arrumava-se um bode expiatório e arquivava-se o caso. Nesse caso foi um imigrante ilegal chamado Okho, que acabou se entregando porque os envolvidos haviam seqüestrado sua irmã caçula, Shun Rei.

- Mas anime-se, Milo! Um dia as coisas se ajeitam! – diz Aldebaran dando vários tapinhas no alto da cabeça de Milo.

- Tá bom Deba, já entendi. Agora para de bater na minha cabeça ou eu vou acabar com um traumatismo craniano!

- Desculpe, é que as vezes eu esqueço de controlar minha própria força!

- As vezes sempre cê quer dizer. Se eu fosse você Amamya fazia um seguro de vida!

Ikki tenta segurar o riso.

- Vai se catar Milo, isso é inveja, vocês não podem entender o milagre da miscigenação!

- Deus me livre! Se todos os brasileiros tiverem seu tamanho e sua "delicadeza"!

-Vamos embora Ikki, deixa esse escorpião sacudir esse rabinho pontudo em outra direção!- disse Aldebaran sacudindo o mandato de busca na mão, enquanto Milo deixava escapar um palavrão diante da última afirmação do brasileiro.

Shaka saiu acompanhado do hospital ainda pela jovem Kido.

-Sabe, não precisa mais me pajear, já estou bem!

- Minha companhia o desagrada tanto assim?

- De maneira nenhuma, eu não poderia desejar estar ao lado de moça mais adorável!

Ela sorriu riu diante da emenda desajeitada do homem ao seu lado e Shaka não pôde deixar de acompanhar aquele riso doce.

- Vai me deixar ao menos retribuir isso de alguma forma? Talvez um sorvete!

Ela riu novamente.

-Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

No estacionamento próximo a um carro de luxo, um homem careca de meia idade, tentava a muito custo controlar um cão, que ao ver ser dono se aproximar, estava eufórico.

- Tatsumi, o que está fazendo?

- Me desculpe, srta. Kido, mas esta fera é incontrolável!

- Shiva! - Chamou Shaka e o cão que se debatia até então, correu na direção de Shaka e se colocou obedientemente ao lado dele.

Saori então se ajoelhou ao lado do cão e o afagou carinhosamente.

- Fera, o Shiva, francamente Tatsumi!

A pobre mulher olhava desolada para seu jardim, ao lado dela uma cadelinha latia nervosamente para os policiais que munidos de pás , abriam verdadeiras crateras no gramado verdinho.

- Então alguma coisa?

O gigante Aldebaran, parecia cansado, mas não do trabalho, mas da falta de resultados.

Ikki ao contrário, parecia determinado em encontrar mais evidências, mas tudo o que havia conseguido foi atrair os olhares cobiçosos de mulheres de várias idades que apreciavam seu tórax desnudo por onde o suor escorria acompanhando o desenho de sua musculatura bem desenvolvida.

- Ainda não, mas temos tempo!

Aldebaran se desanima com o comentário do parceiro e se deixa cair sentado no chão.

- Se ao menos tivéssemos alguma ajuda! Se bem que no meu caso conseguir um mandato já está mais do que suficiente!

Ikki então percebe algo mais do que cansaço na voz do grandalhão.

- É porque ninguém ta botando fé nesse caso, não é?

- É mais do que isso garoto!

- Então me explica!

Aldebaran fez uma longa pausa, enquanto Ikki se perguntava o porque de um policial tão bom quanto Aldebaran estar sempre em segundo plano na divisão.

- Você ainda é muito jovem Ikki, e essa não é uma história bonita de se ouvir. Vamos continuar.

Aioros andava preocupado de um lado para o outro. No celular sobre a mesa, ainda era visível a mensagem que havia acabado de receber.

" Depois de tanto tempo!". Pensou pouco antes de pegar o casaco e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Vai a algum lugar capitão?

- Não te interessa Castillas! – respondeu ele de forma nada gentil à Shura, um de seus melhores amigos na corporação e que passava no exato momento em que ele deixava sua sala.

- Faz tempo que ele não age dessa forma! – comentou Shura para si mesmo – Será que Aioria está na cidade de novo?

Numa lanchonete da periferia, uma jovem ruiva de grandes e expressivos olhos verdes, batia os dedos nervosamente sobre o maço de cigarros à sua frente. Esperava alguém.

A garçonete se aproximou perguntando se ela queria mais alguma coisa e ela respondeu que não, nesse exato instante entrou um homem de seus trinta anos, cabelos dourados e revoltos, olhos azuis e a pele morena de quem viveu muito tempo sob o sol do mediterrâneo.

Ele se aproximou e perguntou de forma direta e sem rodeios.

- Como ele está Marin?

- Nada bem!

- Me leve até ele.

Deu um beijo carinhoso na filha e depois de contemplar seu rostinho doce, ganhou o corredor para enfrentar mais uma noite.

Correu apressada na direção do elevador, mas viu que uma gentil mão, segurou a porta para que ela pudesse entrar.

- Pandora a quanto tempo menina! – disse um rapaz de aparência delicada que estava lá dentro.

- Eu digo o mesmo, seus horários não dos mais regulares Afrodite!

- Na verdade eu nem deveria estar aqui, só vim por causa de um acidente de trabalho.

Pandora olhou assustada para ele.

- Calma, eu estou bem, agora eu não diria o mesmo da minha camisa, não depois de um copo de suco de clorofila!

- Bem, mas vejo que já resolveu o problema, está impecável como sempre!

- E você linda como uma deusa!

Ela sorriu agradecendo o elogio

- Acho que chegamos, agora essa "deusa" aqui precisa ganhar o "seu", foi bom revê-lo!

- Eu digo o mesmo, boa noite, Pan!

- Boa noite Afrodite!

Afrodite parou por um momento e ficou observando a jovem pálida de cabelos negros passar pela portaria e entrar num táxi.

Todos no prédio sabiam da vida que ela levava, alguns a condenavam, outros tinham pena por não ter tido outra escolha que não a vida que levava para sustentar a filha e sem ter uma família a quem recorrer e talvez por isso Pandora tinha uma certa simpatia pelo médico, ele não a tratava nem como uma vadia, nem como uma coitada.

Alguns minutos depois ela deixava o táxi, para entrar no mesmo hotel do qual saía todas as manhãs. Pegou a chave do mesmo quarto, com o mesmo jovem loiro e bonito que trabalhava na recepção, sem dar atenção ao olhar de reprovação que algumas mulheres lhe lançavam, nem tão pouco ao olhar cobiçoso que alguém mais ali, lançava a dois adolescentes que acabavam de entrar acompanhados de seus pais.

Algumas horas antes...

Saga ajeitou a gravata, deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu. Lá fora o irmão mais novo, sempre mais desleixado com sua aparência, buzinava a alguns minutos.

- Não sei com conseguiu se tornar um oficial graduado com esses modos! – disse entrando no carro, onde um homem com o mesmo rosto moreno e bonito, os mesmos olhos azuis e os mesmos longos cabelos escuros de Saga, esperava pacientemente ao volante.

Como qualquer um pode deduzir, Saga e Kanon Panagakos eram gêmeos idênticos e não fosse a aparência um tanto mais despojada de Kanon, qualquer um acreditaria estar vendo dobrado. Mas não era só nisso que eles eram parecidos, haviam também seguido a mesma carreira, e como tal eram temidos dentro da polícia, pela fama que adquiriram com os anos bem sucedidos na Corregedoria como "caçadores".

- Do mesmo jeito que você, só que sem precisar impressionar ninguém pela aparência! – respondeu Kanon afiado.

- E eu não precisei dormir com ninguém para isso!

- Cala boca, põe a droga do cinto, nós já estamos atrasados!

- É o caso do Souza que está te deixando nervoso desse jeito?

- Ainda não conseguimos nada sobre ele... – disse Kanon – Você já pensou que esse cara pode ser mesmo inocente?

- Não será, enquanto não esgotarmos todos os nossos recursos. – sentenciou por fim o mais velhos dos irmãos.

Shaka entrou em casa com o céu escuro.

- Estava preocupada. – disse Daiana sentada em frente à tv.

- Eu sofri um pequeno acidente.

A jovem se levantou sobressaltada e só então percebeu o curativo sob as mechas douradas que cobriam parcialmente o rosto de Shaka.

- Você ferido e eu o recriminando!

Ele a abraçou percebendo a preocupação e o arrependimento da moça.

- Não foi nada demais, e eu tive a ajuda de uma boa samaritana.

Foi então que Daiana sentiu o cheiro suave do perfume que imanava dele e uma fúria silenciosa se instalou em seu coração.

- A ajuda que você teve foi de uma mulher?

Shaka se afasta percebendo as intenções por trás daquela pergunta.

- Sim, de uma jovem adorável e pelo jeito rica também. Suponho que queira saber se ela era bonita também, só lamento não poder lhe dar essa informação! Talvez esteja imaginando que depois de fazer esse curativo, nós dois passamos uma tarde maravilhosa num motel!

- Eu não quis dizer isso!

Ela tentou se explicar e se desculpar, mas as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto fizeram as palavras morrerem em sua garganta.

- Tá , esquece, não precisa chorar por isso! – disse ele puxando-a para se sentar ao seu lado. – sabe que o que está acontecendo entre a gente está sendo ótimo, mas não tente criar vínculos que não existem.

Ela apóia a cabeça no peito dele e diz:

- Tem noção de como você é bonito?

- Nisso eu vou ter que confiar em você.

- Qualquer mulher perderia a cabeça por você!

- Essa nunca foi minha intenção!

Ela se levanta e o encara.

- Você mentiu, quando disse que encontraria o homem da minha vida, não mentiu?

- Talvez eu apenas não seja esse homem.


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de alguns dias de escavação, Ikki e Aldebaran já estavam implorando aos céus por mais alguma prova. Foi quando Bombom, que para desespero de Aldebaran não saía da área de investigação, começou a cavar insistentemente no mesmo lugar.

- Sra. Volier, poderia levar sua cachorrinha para dentro! – diz Aldebaran, já não tão paciente com as "gracinhas" da cachorra – sua Bombom está atrapalhando nossa investigação!

- Espere Aldebaran, tem alguma coisa errada! – interrompe Ikki percebendo o comportamento anormal da cadelinha.

Aproximou-se devagar, até porque Bombom não costumava ser muito receptiva com quem invadia seu espaço, mas ao contrário do que normalmente aconteceria, Bombom latia não para Ikki, mas para algo dentro do buraco, e talvez por isso havia permitido a aproximação do policial.

- Aldebaran acho que vai querer ver isso.

Na Central de Homicídios, um telefonema de Ikki reportando o resultado de suas buscas, colocou o lugar em polvorosa, mas com a ausência do cap. Diakos, foi Shura quem teve que tomar as providências e dar suporte aos dois agentes.

-Castillas falando.

- Tenente, uma bomba acaba de estourar no quintal da sra. Volier e graças a sua cachorrinha!

- Fala logo Amamya!

- Temos um corpo.

Shun já estava de saída do hospital, enquanto guardava suas coisas, pensava em como seriam os próximos meses de sua vida. O dia seguinte viria cheio de mudanças, das aulas na faculdade à realidade da profissão, na emergência de um dos maiores hospitais da cidade, e também um dos que mais recebiam emergências policiais.

Sabia que não seria nada fácil, a começar por seu supervisor, Afrodite von Linné, um médico tão famoso pela sua competência, pela sua atitude nada convencional e ainda por ser o terror de estagiários e residentes novatos. Felizmente Shun não tinha tido o "prazer" de conhecê-lo pessoalmente, porque coincidentemente era o dia em que ele fazia plantão como legista.

Mas como não estava disposto a ficar sofrendo por antecipação, pegou suas coisas e foi embora, foi quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da jaqueta.

- Shun!

- Não Ikki, é Chapeuzinho Vermelho! Claro que sou eu!

- Tá andando demais com aquele desbocado do Seiya! Bem, eu só liguei para avisar que não sei a que horas vou para casa hoje.

- Tá tudo em ordem aí?

- Sim e não.

- Agora você me deixou confuso!

- Sim, porque o caso que peguei está começando a render, e não porque para isso alguém morreu!

- Coisas de policial certo?

- É eu te explico isso outra hora.

- Tá certo então, a gente se fala!

Shun encerrou a ligação, guardou o celular tomando o grande corredor da emergência em direção à rua, quando um homem de cabelos dourados entra acompanhando de uma linda mulher de olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, nos braços dele totalmente inconsciente um outro homem, muito parecido com ele só um pouco mais jovem.

- Você é médico? – pergunta parando bem na frente de Shun.

- Não, quer dizer não ainda! - responde Shun nervoso.

- Me ajude, meu irmão está morrendo!

O gramado da sra. Volier estava agora cheio de peritos e policiais. Bombom estava inconformada com aquela invasão e latia sem parar.

Aldebaran e Ikki acompanhavam tudo de perto, enquanto o corpo em estado inicial de putrefação era retirado, embalado e levado para autópsia.

- Acho que vocês vão ter muito trabalho daqui para frente!

Era um policial de cabelos curtos e revoltos e olhos oblíquos e perscrutadores.

- Castillas, eu achei que o Capitão viria!

- Não dessa vez Deba ! – diz Shura sorrindo de forma amistosa. Policial experiente, tão antigo no grupo quanto Diakos e o próprio Aldebaran, era um dos que lamentava a situação que ele havia enfrentado durante tantos anos e confiava no gigante que ele sempre julgou ser inocente. – Até um homem da lei tem seus problemas.

O chefe da perícia, um jovem não muito mais velho que Ikki de traços orientais e longos cabelos claros amarrados num rabo de cavalo, que ouvira até agora calado a conversa entre os três policiais, ao ver o corpo já embalado sendo levado, desabafa:

- Detesto quando são crianças!

Ele fecha os olhos escuros e suspira alto.

-Todos nós detestamos, Mu, todos nós, principalmente quando pensamos que poderiam ser os nossos!

- Não sabia que tinha filhos Aldebaran?

Aldebaran sorri tentando disfarçar uma sombra de tristeza que a pergunta de Ikki havia lhe trazido.

-É , tenho sim, um casal, moram com a mãe no Brasil.

- Deve ser triste estar longe deles!

- É sim, mas vamos Amamya, não é hora de conversa fiada, temos muito que fazer!

Em frente ao notebook, Shun esperava a resposta à sua mensagem. A sua volta, livros técnicos se misturavam a latas vazias de refrigerante, guardanapos de papel e uma caixa vazia de pizza.

Estava cansado, principalmente depois da prova de fogo que tivera no hospital. Ainda se lembrava do olhar desesperado do policial que o abordara antes de sair, pedindo ajuda para seu irmão, vítima de uma parada cardíaca. Fez o que pode até um dos residentes aparecer. Agiu por puro instinto, e sentiu as pernas bambas, quando naquela fração de minutos ouviu o médico dizer, "bom trabalho novato!".

No monitor uma resposta começava a aparecer.

"Eu tenho que ir."

- Ah June! – diz Shun para si mesmo ao receber a mensagem que lhe parecia tão fria e desprovida de emoção.

Desde que a namorada havia ido estudar em outro país, as coisas começaram a esfriar entre os dois.

Nada disso estava em seus planos. Sonhava em terminar a faculdade, montar seu consultório e se casar, mas do jeito que as coisas iam, duvidava muito que isso fosse acontecer, pelo menos no que dizia respeito à June.

Interrompeu aquela onda de incertezas quando viu a tela do celular se acender.

- Alô!

- Shun, será que dava para você abrir a porta!

- Seiya! Porque cê não tocou a campainha?

Shun já de pé, correu na direção da porta, imaginando o que o Seiya estava aprontando dessa vez.

- Bem – respondeu o rapaz ainda ao telefone quando Shun abriu a porta – na verdade estou com as mãos ocupadas!

- Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo! – respondeu Shun incrédulo ao se deparar com seus amigos Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga , a frente de um verdadeiro batalhão de gente, com caixas e mais caixas de cerveja e pizza.

- Achou mesmo que a gente não ia aparecer para comemorar o início do seu estágio, sr. Aluno número 1 da turma de medicina.

- Foi melhor assim não foi Shiva?

O cão olhou intrigado para o seu dono. Shaka sorriu consigo mesmo.

- Eu só espero que ela não resolva fazer propaganda negativa!

Mas não era aquilo que realmente preocupava o vidente. Afinal Daiana era uma ótima garota, não iria demorar para que sua falsa previsão se tornasse realidade.

O relógio digital apitou. Já passava da meia-noite e o cansaço daquele dia começou a lhe pesar nos ombros.

Os sonhos não demoraram a chegar. E eles não foram como deveriam ser os sonhos.

Shaka estava de volta ao mesmo cômodo escuro onde havia visto o menino apavorado, mas dessa vez não era ele que estava lá.

Como da vez anterior, tudo era sujo, velho e escuro, a diferença é que a vítima, não estava tão conformada com seu papel. Ali, naquele lugar, Lucius, um rapaz forte, alto, com seus já quinze anos, jogava seu corpo contra a porta, tentando inutilmente arrombá-la.

- Aquele cara! – dizia ele num misto de raiva e asco na voz. – Ele não vai me tocar de novo!

Aos seus pés estava caída a corda grossa que até alguns minutos o amarrava, mas que graças a sua habilidade pouco comum de deslocar certos ossos do corpo, não tinha mais serventia.

- Eu estou ouvindo você, Lucius!

O jovem que ainda investia contra a porta, parou de repente ao ouvir a voz repugnante de seu seqüestrador.

- Eu sinto informá-lo meu querido, mas por mais forte que seja, não poderá derrubar uma porta de aço maciço!

Lucius recuou alguns passos, pegou a corda enrolou parte dela nos pulsos e ficou esperando junto à porta.

Shun demorou algum tempo para perceber o barulho do despertador.

- Droga! – disse, usando o termo mais chulo que podia – Meu supervisor vai me matar!

Jogou os lençóis de lado e não demorou para perceber que não estava sozinho na cama e que nenhum dos dois estava vestido.

A garota que ainda dormia agarrada na cintura dele resmungou baixinho.

Shun se esgueirou para fora da cama e correu para o banheiro, onde com uma ducha fria tentava tirar do corpo os resquícios de ressaca, luxúria e pior de tudo, da traição.

"Maldita hora que fui me deixar convencer pelo Seiya! Uma festa no meio da semana, e eu deprimido por causa de mulher, coisa boa não ia dar!"

Durante todo o tempo em que estavam separados, Shun havia se comportado quase como um padre, mal olhava para outras mulheres, para não cair na bobeira de pensar o que não devia. Evitava até mesmo as colegas de faculdade para assegurar a pureza dos pensamentos.

Mas tudo tinha ido por água abaixo numa única noite de fossa.

Saiu de casa, tropeçando nos amigos que dormiam pelo apartamento com uma ou mais garotas. Não tinha tempo para ficar se lamentando pela bobeira ou para ficar preocupado com a arrumação da casa, tinha é que cuidar para não perder o estágio tão sofridamente conseguido, o resto ficava para depois.

Ikki ainda não tinha pregado o olho, tinha saído do local do crime direto para a central, onde estava enrolado entre uma centena de relatórios que tinha que fazer.

A notícia de um crime num bairro sossegado de classe média havia despertado a curiosidade não só das pessoas, como da imprensa que já batia a porta da delegacia.

Já passava das oito quando Aioros deu as caras na central e suas feições fechadas diziam a qualquer um que o visse que sua noite não havia sido das melhores.

- Castillas! – chamou antes de entrar na própria sala, sendo logo seguido por Shura, que até então havia tomado as rédeas do lugar.

- Onde você esteve? Tem idéia do que aconteceu aqui?- disse Shura assim que entrou.

- Tenho e é por isso que estou aqui.

Shura suspirou alto.

- O Amamya está terminando o relatório, e o Afrodite já esta fazendo a autópsia.

- E Aldebaran?

- Com Mu no local do crime.

- Quero você e o Amamya comigo na autópsia.

"Porque? Porque Lucius!"

O assassino continuava a choramingar como uma criança privada de seu brinquedo. Aos seus pés o corpo já sem vida do adolescente estava totalmente desfigurado, o crânio completamente afundado sob o qual se acumulava uma poça de sangue.

"Você era tão bonito!"

A figura sombria do assassino agora se debruçava sobre a massa sangrenta que havia sido o lindo rosto do rapaz, virou-o de costas e o despiu.

"Deixe-me ao menos me despedir de você, meu menino!"

Shaka mais uma vez levantou-se assustado, dessa vez sem tempo para refletir sobre o que havia presenciado, correu para o banheiro, e enojado com as visões em seu sonho, vomitou.

Seu corpo todo se contorcia de repulsa e foi o ganido baixinho de Shiva que o trouxe de volta a sua própria realidade. Deixou-se cair sentado no piso frio do banheiro, enquanto o cão se acomodava ao seu lado.

Depois de algum tempo assim, tomou coragem e se levantou, abriu o chuveiro e deixou que a água fria levasse aquele sentimento horrível embora.

"Foi só um sonho Shaka, não há porque se sentir assim!"

Decidido a esquecer aquilo se arrumou e desceu para o seu local de "trabalho".

Já havia alguns dias que não aparecia, e logo de cara sentiu isso pela poeira que já se acumulava sobre os poucos móveis.

Não havia ninguém lá fora, em parte provavelmente graças ao seu rompimento com Daiana, que sem a magia agora o via como um perfeito charlatão. Ligou o som que normalmente usava para tocar músicas de clima mais místico, mas não era assim que se sentia, então procurou uma estação de rádio onde pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse new age e que fizesse barulho o suficiente para confundir sua mente, mas naquela hora da manhã tudo que encontrou foi o noticiário local.

- Que seja. – disse então conformado em ouvir as notícias daquela manhã.

" Uma notícia preocupante para os moradores do pacífico bairro de Kolonaki. Foi encontrado enterrado no quintal de uma senhora de 57 anos, um corpo, provavelmente de um adolescente.

A polícia não se manifestou ainda sobre o caso, mas diz que já está tomando as providências necessárias, mas uma das hipóteses e de que o corpo encontrado seja de um jovem de 15 anos desaparecido a cerca de dois meses, morador da periferia da cidade e suspeito de estar envolvido com tráfico de drogas."

Shaka não ouviu mais nada, pois no instante em que foi mencionado o garoto desaparecido, veio à mente o sonho que havia tido há algumas semanas e o nome do garoto escapou naturalmente de seus lábios.

- Peter Kasamates!


	6. Chapter 6

Olhou para o espelho sua aparência não era das melhores, jogou uma água no rosto tentando trazer seu sorriso mais amistoso, mas depois de passar a noite desenterrando os restos do que pode ter sido um garoto de 15 anos, isso não era muito fácil.

- Tudo bem aí, Aldebaran?

Era Mu do outro lado da porta já preocupado com a demora do investigador.

- Está sim. – disse Aldebaran abrindo a porta.

Pegaram o elevador e subiram para o terceiro andar.

- Vejam só que coincidência!

- Não é possível, eu devo ter colado chiclete na cruz! – exclamou o policial ao dar de cara com os gêmeos Panagakos assim que a porta do elevador se abriu.

- Achou que havíamos esquecido de você Souza? – continuou Kanon o mais novo dos irmãos.

- É uma sorte que eu ainda não tive!

- E não terá tão cedo, soubemos que está com um novo parceiro. – dessa vez era Saga quem dizia.

- É, e provavelmente o garoto deve estar me esperando. – disse Aldebaran sem fazer nenhuma questão de parecer. simpático.

- Ei, ei! – diz Kanon se colocando no caminho do gigante e espalmando uma mão sobre o peito do brasileiro – por acaso esqueceu quem somos?

- Sei muito bem quem são, mas posso muito bem me esquecer, se fizer isso de novo.

Com a mão gigantesca ele então puxou a mão de Kanon que o detinha e seguiu ao lado de Mu, completamente surpreso com a atitude do policial sempre tão calmo e gentil.

- Souza! – chamou Saga, enquanto o irmão segurava a mão dolorida – estaremos por perto, ouviu? Estamos dispostos a retomar o seu caso, e dessa vez concluí-lo.

Como de costume Pandora acordou cedo, pegou o dinheiro, vestiu-se e saiu antes de seu "cliente" acordar.

Tentou passar discretamente pela recepção como sempre fazia, mas logo foi abordada por um policial.

- Meu nome é Asterion, posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas senhorita?

Olhou assustada na direção de onde vinha a voz firme e se deparou com um jovem bonito, moreno olhos azuis e um forte sotaque do norte, muito parecido com o que ela tinha até pouco tempo atrás.

Pandora assentiu com a cabeça enquanto passava os olhos pelo cenário a sua volta.

Num canto do hall de entrada, uma mulher chorava desesperadamente, sendo amparada pelo homem que parecia ser seu marido e por um adolescente que possivelmente era seu filho. Em vários pontos do lugar, policiais interrogavam funcionários e hóspedes, enquanto o gerente se desfazia em desculpas e justificativas.

- Há quanto tempo está hospedada aqui?

Pandora voltou sua atenção para a pergunta constrangedora do policial, e tentou responder da maneira como pôde.

- Na verdade eu só passei a noite aqui.

Diante da resposta evasiva, Asterion deu uma boa olhada na moça, e na maneira como ela tentava se esconder sob o tecido grosso do sobretudo.

- Entendo... – disse deixando claro para Pandora que sabia muito bem o que ela fazia ali – Bem, gostaria de saber se viu esse garoto?

Pandora deu uma boa olhada na foto mostrada pelo policial. Era de um jovem de seus quinze anos, atlético e pelo rosto bonito e pelo sorriso confiante parecia bem popular.

- Não tenho certeza, posso tê-lo visto ontem junto com outras crianças. Porque aconteceu algo com ele?

- É isso que queremos descobrir. Se não se importa, vou precisar de seus dados, talvez seja chamada para depor, mas independente disso, se lembrar de qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar, por favor me ligue.- disse Asterion lhe entregando um cartão.

Pandora saiu do hotel apressada pensando que teria que procurar um outro hotel onde fazer seus programas, e que certamente aquele policial poderia lhe criar problemas.

Pegou o telefone no bolso do sobretudo, precisava ligar para seu "agente" e lhe explicar a situação para que ele pudesse providenciar tudo e deus alguns passos para fora da calçada, quando sentiu um baque forte e se viu sendo atirada para trás.

Mas por incrível que pareça não chegou a tocar o chão, apenas ouviu uma voz suave lhe dizer:

- Devia tomar mais cuidado, podia ter sido atropelada!

Foi então que ela se deu conta da sua situação. Estava a poucos centímetros do chão, amparada nos braços de um rapaz de seus vinte cinco anos talvez, os cabelos longos dele caíam em volta dela quase como uma cascata dourada e seu rosto, talvez ele fosse o homem mais bonito que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida, e por instantes ela se viu fascinada por aquele anjo, pois mesmo sem poder ver os olhos ocultos sob as lentes escuras de seus óculos era assim que ele lhe pareceu a princípio.

- Me desculpe eu estava distraída!- respondeu ela ainda perturbada pela visão daquele rosto. Ela se levantou e ajeitou rapidamente a roupa.

- Bem, fico feliz que nada tenha acontecido! – disse ele lhe oferecendo um sorriso – Eu vou indo então, cuide-se.

- Obrigada! – disse ela quase num sussurro enquanto ele se afastava acompanhado por seu cão.

Sobre a mesa de inox da sala de autópsia, o corpo parcialmente decomposto de um adolescente esperava.

Na mesma sala três policiais esperavam pelo médico responsável pela autópsia.

- Bom dia senhores! – disse o jovem médico, acabando de chegar e sem dar a mínima atenção ao olhar reprovador de Aioros.

- O que tem para nos dizer, dr. Von Linné? – perguntou Shura sem dar a chance ao amigo de ser mal educado com o médico que todos sabiam apesar das aparências, não levava desaforo para casa.

- Está muito formal essa manhã, Castillas! – respondeu o médico deixando o policial um tanto desconfortável com o comentário.

- Será que podemos começar Von Linné?

Afrodite olhou para Aioros e para o estado deplorável do capitão, que parecia não ter dormido, se barbeado, ou trocado de roupa.

- Está bem, vou pular aquela baboseira toda sobre o idade provável, sexo e ir direto ao que interessa. Apesar da aparência nada boa, quero que dêem uma olhada na cabeça, dá para perceber de longe várias deformações no crânio, e isso só pode nos dizer que o assassino desse garoto seja quem for, tem sérios problemas, porque bater tantas vezes assim na cabeça de alguém não é coisa de uma pessoa bem resolvida, bem outra coisa, pele e lábios ressecados, sintomas clássicos de desidratação, e eu dou um braço como nosso assassino manteve esse garoto sem comida e água, para enfraquecê-lo e poder brincar sem nenhuma resistência, porque um exame rápido no ânus e podemos constatar várias esfoliações típicas de vítimas de violência sexual.

- Então temos um pedófilo assassino a solta. – concluiu Aioros. – Quero tudo isso no papel Von Linné, e também quero o quanto antes a identificação da vítima.

- A técnica já está tomando conta disso, senhor. – disse Castillas.

- Bem Amamya, quero você e o Souza levantando as fichas de cada morador daquele bairro que possa ter relação ou não com a vítima. Vamos encontra esse filho da p#$* antes que ele pense em fazer isso de novo.

Numa das prisões mais seguras do país Okho olhava através das grades de sua cela. Não demoraria muito até que o responsável pelo seu setor viesse buscá-lo e o levasse para a cozinha.

Há algum tempo com seu bom comportamento ele havia conseguido uma vaga como ajudante de cozinha, o que além de ocupar seu tempo e deixá-lo cada dia mais próximo de sua condicional, o mantinha longe de todos aqueles criminosos.

Não que ele não soubesse que como ele haviam outros ali que pagavam por crimes que não haviam cometido, mas a maioria ali havia matado, roubado, estuprado, destruído famílias e sonhos e por isso ele não fazia questão nenhuma de estreitar laços com eles.

Estava ali não por escolha própria, mas pela irmã, mais uma jovem que havia caído na armadilha de falsas promessas de carreira no exterior e acabou presa nas malhas da prostituição. Tudo só piorou quando ela se envolveu com o filho do embaixador chinês na Grécia, o grande responsável por ele ter perdido sua liberdade.

Mas ele pagaria pela maldita chantagem e pelo que aconteceu com sua irmã. O dia do acerto de contas estava chegando.

Já passava do meio dia quando Shiryu finalmente acordou. Sua cabeça latejava

- Nunca mais vou beber! – prometeu a si mesmo.

Não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa da noite anterior, e a última imagem mais clara que tinha na cabeça era a de uma garota entre ele e Hyoga na cozinha, alguns baseados e a noite de sexo mais maluca que tinha tido na vida.

Olhou em volta, ainda estava na cozinha do apartamento de Shun. A garota ainda estava ali com o corpo encaixadinho no seu o que lhe custou algum esforço para deixar de lado certas vontades, e com uma das mãos perdida em algum lugar bem abaixo do umbigo de Hyoga.

- Realmente nunca mais vou fazer isso! – disse em voz alta ao se dar conta de que ninguém ali estava vestido.

Levantou-se e saiu à caça das próprias roupas e assim que as encontrou foi até a geladeira onde se serviu de um grande copo de água gelada e enquanto bebia deu um chute nas costas do amigo.

- Hein? – disse Hyoga ainda sonolento.

- Levanta! Temos que dar um jeito nessa bagunça antes que o Ikki apareça.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Hyoga afastando a mão da garota para se levantar e sorrindo ao se lembrar de como tinha chegado ali.

- Não tenho idéia, acabei de acordar, mas se eles foram espertos já foram.

- Talvez a gente devesse fazer a mesma coisa.

- Isso ia ser uma grande sacanagem com o Shun.

- Eu sei, não ia fazer isso de verdade, se bem que eu conheço alguém que com certeza já deve ter saído de fininho.

- Seiya.

Aioria abriu os olhos devagar para se adequar novamente à claridade do dia. Olhou em volta tentando se localizar e com um ar aborrecido percebeu que estava em um hospital, depois de sentir o braço preso ao equipo onde balançava o recipiente com soro.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou um rapaz de no máximo vinte anos da porta do quarto, jovem demais para ser médico.

Aioria se ajeitou na cama.

- Onde está Marin?

- Se está falando da ruiva que trouxe você para cá junto com seu irmão ela....

-Aioros estava aqui? – perguntou Aioria sobressaltado.

- Sim, o capitão Diakos estava aqui e só foi embora depois de ter certeza que você estava bem.

- Droga, ele vai me matar! – disse deixando o corpo cair de volta na cama, sabendo exatamente o que o esperava assim que estivesse recuperado.

- Se eu tivesse feito o que você fez, eu acho que meu irmão também me mataria, ainda mais ele sendo policial como o seu.

Ikki entrou apressado em casa, precisava de um banho e do mínimo de descanso, antes de voltar para delegacia.

- Ikki! – disseram em uníssono dos dois estudantes de vassouras em punho.

- Hyoga, Shiryu o que estão fazendo aqui... e que bagunça toda é essa?!

O olhar de surpresa do policial logo foi se transformando diante da dificuldade dos dois em explicar.

- Bem – começou Hyoga conhecendo a falta da paciência de Ikki – o Shun tava meio para baixo, e como ele conseguiu aquele super estágio...

- Vocês deram uma festa na minha casa?

- Já estávamos limpando tudo como você mesmo viu. – continuou Shiryu.

Depois de um longo silêncio Ikki finalmente se deu por vencido, normalmente teria sido muito mais rigoroso, mas na sua atual situação.

- Querem saber de uma coisa, terminem isso, eu preciso de um banho e de uma hora ou mais de sono! Mas não quero ver nenhum dos dois aqui quando eu acordar!

E saiu deixando os dois rapazes sem ação, com sua atípica atitude.

- Tem certeza de que era o Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga ainda incrédulo.

- Tenho certeza de que você vai terminar aqui, eu tenho um compromisso importante, eu sinto muito Hyoga.- disse o futuro advogado entregando a vassoura que segurava para o amigo. – Te pago uma cerveja na próxima.

- Não pode ser, não desse jeito, não! Eu tinha certeza de que isso nunca mais aconteceria! Mas eu preciso fazer algo não posso fechar meus olhos, talvez ainda haja uma chance, talvez...

Shaka andava de um lado para o outro repetindo sem parar essas mesmas perguntas e exclamações. A chance de estar certo de deixar de ser um charlatão, de ter recuperado seu dom, tudo isso o assustava e o empolgava ao mesmo tempo.

- É loucura eu sei, sei que eles não vão acreditar em mim, mas eu preciso tentar.


	7. Chapter 7

- Tá aqui Aldebaran, a identificação como o cap. Diakos queria.

- Alguma outra digital identificada Mú?

- Até tem, mas estão completamente deformadas.

- Como assim?

- Nosso assassino provavelmente sofreu algum tipo de queimadura ou mutilação.

- Perfeito Mu, isso já nos dá um direção, vou avisar o Capitão

- Boa sorte, porque não vai ser nada fácil encontrar esse cara.

Com o relatório de Mú em mãos, Aldebaran parte para sala de informática, onde um homem de cabelos curtos e vermelhos fitava concentrado a tela de um computador.

- Pode me dar uma mão Capella?

- Só um minuto Deba, mas pode ir falando.

- Quero uma lista de garotos entre 13 e 17 anos, desaparecidos nesse último mês. Também quero uma lista de condenados por pedofilia, que tenham sofrido algum acidente com as mãos.

- Meio vago não acha?

- Bem, acho que eu posso melhorar isso – disse um rapaz moreno e de intensos olhos azuis que havia acabado de chegar.

- Asterion! – disse Aldebaran ao reconhecer o policial.

- Que tal começar por um garoto chamado Lucius Anderoi.

O relógio marcava 12:00 em ponto. Sabia que deveria ter dormido mais, estava mais cansada do que de costume e mesmo assim não conseguia pregar os olhos. No berço ao lado Lilith cochilava, com o tempo havia se acostumado com o horário da mãe, e por isso a casa estava no mais completo silêncio.

Fechou os olhos numa nova tentativa e de imediato o rosto do menino que havia desaparecido veio a sua mente e de súbito uma nova lembrança sobre a sua chegada ao hotel na noite anterior.

Lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto aquele rosto.

- Talvez ele estivesse no saguão quando eu cheguei.

Levantou-se e foi tomar um copo de água. Lilith se mexeu no berço, Pandora se aproximou e pegou a filha no colo. Pensou em como se sentiria se sua Lilith também desaparecesse daquela forma e esse pensamento fez com que ela aconchegasse ainda mais o corpinho da criança ao seu.

Em alguns minutos Aldebaran estava na frente do prédio onde seu parceiro morava. Ikki já estava na portaria, parecia um pouco mais disposto.

- Preparado? – perguntou ele assim que Ikki entrou no carro.

- Vamos para onde?

- Já estou com a identificação do garoto, vamos falar com família.

Shina ajeitou o cabelo, respirou fundo e com um sinal de cabeça chamou seu câmera, para abrir espaço pela multidão de repórteres que se aglomeravam na sala de conferência à espera das prometidas declarações do cap. Aioros Diakos.

Essa era a grande vantagem de ter um câmeraman alto e forte como Cassius, além de guarda costas, era ótimo tê-lo por perto quando precisava atravessar aglomerados humanos, principalmente quando esse aglomerado humano era a concorrência.

A coletiva havia começado há pouco tempo, mas mesmo estando atrasada ela conseguiu um bom lugar.

- Capitão Diakos, é verdade que o garoto encontrado já foi identificado? – perguntava um dos repórteres logo após o capitão ter exposto o caso aos presentes.

- Sim – respondeu Aioros – mas essa é uma informação que só será divulgada depois de informarmos a família.

- Soubemos que além do mistério em torno do assassino o senhor tem enfrentado grandes problemas com as famílias que acham se tratar de um parente desaparecido, o que o Sr. tem a declarar sobre o grande número de adolescentes desaparecidos em nossa cidade?

- Poderia dizer muita coisa a esse respeito Sr. Vecca, mas creio que temos policiais suficientemente capacitados cuidando de cada um desses casos, e que com isso nos desviamos do assunto principal.- aquela resposta era a deixa que Shina queria para entrar em ação.

- Seriam policiais tão capacitados quanto os que estão cuidando desse caso cap. Diakos? Se não me engano, o ten. Souza está sendo investigado pela corregedoria e seu parceiro Ikki Amamya é praticamente um formando da academia!

Aioros já esperava que a presença daquela mulher iria lhe causar problemas, Shina Gazzo era conhecida no meio como uma verdadeira cobra, sempre atormentando a polícia com suas teorias e colocando quem quer que fosse em verdadeiras "saias justas". Não se podia negar que era uma mulher muito inteligente e sabia como ninguém achar o ponto fraco de suas vítimas, mas também era muito irritante.

- Nada foi provado contra o ten. Souza para que eu o tirasse do caso, quanto ao ten. Amamya apesar da pouca experiência ele foi um dos melhores de sua turma e está totalmente apto para assumir um caso como esse.

- Acha que pode haver outros garotos? Podemos concluir que se trata de um serial killer? – perguntou um jovem repórter de um jornal local.

- Ainda é muito cedo, mas não existe nenhuma evidência que indique se tratar de um serial killer.

- Mas o sr. não nega que isso é possível? – pergunta Shina novamente de forma provocadora.

- Eu não nego nem afirmo nada srta. Gazzo. – disse Aioros se preparando para sair. – É tudo por hoje, senhores, senhoras, senhoritas – disse frisando aquele senhorita ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar nada amistoso para Shina.

- Venha Cassius – disse Shina ao seu câmera-segurança, se preparando para ir ao encalço de Aioros.

Aioros praticamente esvaziou todo café que havia na garrafa.

- Se quer se acalmar eu não recomendo café. – comentou Shura que esteve ao lado dele durante toda a entrevista.

- E quem disse que eu quero me acalmar? Eu quero é torcer o pescoço daquela mulherzinha!

- Garanto que você não é o único.

Shura deu alguns passos na direção do amigo e lhe confessou:

- Estou preocupado com você.

- E porque, eu já enfrentei esse tipo de situação muitas vezes.

- Seja honesto Aioros, conte-me o que está acontecendo! Ainda sou seu melhor amigo!

- Ás vezes esse trabalho consome demais da pessoa que sou, Shura. Meu irmão está internado e eu não tenho coragem de voltar ao hospital para ver como ele está. Tenho medo de como irei reagir.

- Drogas?

Aioros assentiu com a cabeça.

- Foi uma overdose Shura! Me diga, o que ele quer, ele já conseguiu destruir a carreira dele, agora quer acabar com a vida!

- Sabe que isso acontece com muitos policiais da narcóticos, principalmente com aqueles que passam meses infiltrados em gangues como seu irmão fez.

- Esse garoto Amamya me faz lembrar Aioria no começo da carreira. Todos diziam que ele era um gênio também, lembra dos comentários.

- Se me lembro, vocês foram tão badalados por causa disso. Os irmão Diakos contra o crime, você como o mais jovem policial a assumir a frente da delegacia, e Aioros como o gênio da Narcóticos!

- Durou pouco tempo, meu amigo!

No estacionamento do prédio do departamento de polícia Shina se preparava para ir embora, já tinha o que queria em mãos e enquanto Cassius arrumava o equipamento dentro do carro, ela se deliciava imaginando o que poderia fazer com aquelas novas e maravilhosas informações, isso até seus pensamentos serem interrompidos pelo barulho de algo caindo pesadamente no chão.

- Cassius eu já lhe disse para tomar cuidado com o equipamento! – disse a repórter num tom visivelmente irritado, imaginando que desastre seu câmera havia causado agora, mas o som de sua voz sumiu quando encontrou o rapaz caído e desacordado próximo ao porta malas do carro.

- CASSIUS!

- Assustada srta. Gazzo?

Ela se virou assustada a procura daquele que muito provavelmente havia agredido Cassius.

- Shura Castillas o que fez com ele? – perguntou indignada.

- Ele só está desacordado.

Ele avançava a passos lentos na direção dela e Shina quase não teve forças para recuar diante do olhar magnético daquele homem.

- O que quer comigo?

- Sabe muito bem o que eu quero srta.

Shina não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Shura Castillas sempre lhe pareceu um policial medíocre, se arrastando no brilho de seu melhor amigo Aioros Diakos, esse sim um verdadeiro prodígio.

- Eu não sei do que está falando! – disse Shina tropeçando no corpo gigante de Cassius e caindo sobre ele.

- Não me subestime, eu a vi espionando no corredor, ouvindo minha conversa com Aioros, gravando cada palavra dita!

Suas palavras agora eram agressivas e mesmo sendo uma mulher valente Shina se sentiu intimidada.

- Não vou permitir que use isso para desacreditá-lo, porque mesmo que a Srta não concorde, a cidade precisa de um homem como ele!

Tomada por uma nova onda de valentia Shina sorriu diante do comentário e tirou do bolso do casaco uma pequena fita de áudio, que jogou aos pés do policial, mas não antes sem dizer o que pensava.

- Tome, pegue a maldita fita, mas saiba que eu não preciso dela para provar a incompetência de Aioros Diakos, porque ele pode muito bem ter sido um prodígio da academia, mas eu não tenho certeza de que um homem que mal consegue administrar sua vida pessoal e ainda encobre as burradas de um irmão viciado, tenha capacidade de administrar a delegacia de homicídio!

- Sei muito bem do que sua língua é capaz, mas eu estarei de olho em você! – disse Shura por fim, numa ameaça nada sutil.

Sem dizer mais nada ele recolheu a fita e saiu da mesma maneira que chegou, deixando uma Shina furiosa para trás.

Já havia ouvido falar que Shura Castillas era um homem perigoso, mas só agora percebia que não era a toa que ele era chamado de "o cão de guarda" de Aioros Diakos, e que sua fama era verdadeira, afinal não se podia esperar menos de um ex membro da guarda real espanhola.

- MALDITO! – gritava Shina em alto e bom som para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Shina acalme-se, se o chefe te ouvir gritando desse jeito nos joga sem pensar duas vezes numa das regionais! – Cassius tentava em vão acalmar uma Shina possessa andando atrás dela com uma bolsa de gelo no exato lugar onde Shura o havia acertado.

- Não dou a mínima para aquele carcamano, ele que se atreva a mexer comigo que eu sou capaz de mandá-lo para p#% que o pariu junto com aquele espanhol de m*%#a!

Todos na redação da emissora tentavam sair do caminho dela. Aqueles ataques de fúria eram famosos, assim como as constantes brigas com seu chefe, um italiano tão paciente e compreensivo quanto à própria Shina que era "carinhosamente" chamado pelas costas de Máscara da Morte, porque segundo certas fontes ele teria trabalhado para a máfia italiana por muito tempo.

- SHINA! – gritou ainda mais alto de dentro da única sala a parte naquele lugar uma voz grave e rouca.

- Pronto você conseguiu! – disse Cassius enquanto Shina bufava em direção à sala do chefe.

No bairro simples, onde as pessoas tinham que se contentar com um dos apartamentos dos muitos prédios antigos e mal conservados, Ikki e Aldebaran tinham uma missão nada boa pela frente.

Tudo o que ensinavam na academia perdia a importância quando um policial por mais experiente que fosse tinha que dar uma notícia como a morte de um filho. Aldebaran sabia disso. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que sua ex mulher Mariana havia lhe contado que estava grávida pela primeira vez, nunca pensou que pudesse sentir uma felicidade tão grande, e alguns meses depois nunca pensou que pudesse sofrer tanto por um filho que ele nunca chegou a conhecer. E mais uma vez ele estava se sentindo como o médico que lhe contara sobre o aborto espontâneo que sua mulher havia sofrido já no quarto mês da gestação.

- Está nervoso? – perguntou ele a Ikki vendo o rapaz inquieto ao seu lado.

- Não sei se consigo.

- Essa não é uma experiência boa para ninguém, mas faz parte do que fazemos, então tente pegar leve com eles.

A mão firme de Aldebaran apertou a campainha e alguns segundos depois uma mulher de seus quarenta anos abria a porta.

- Sra. Kasamates?

- Sim. – disse a mulher insegura diante da presença de dois estranhos em sua porta.

- Sou ten. Souza e este é o ten. Amamya do Departamento de Polícia.

Diante dos distintivos dos policiais, a mulher começou a tremer nervosa.

- É sobre o Peter, não é? O que aconteceu com meu filho?- perguntou a mulher nervosa, com algumas lágrimas já a lhe molharem o rosto.

- Nós sentimos muito – disse Ikki sem olhar no rosto dela – encontramos um corpo ontem a noite enterrado no jardim de uma senhora, era seu filho Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

- QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ LHE DISSE PARA CONTROLAR SEU GÊNIO SHINA? – perguntava aos berros Máscara da Morte para sua melhor e mais difícil repórter.

- Só estou seguindo seu exemplo. – Shina que agora um pouco mais calma se divertia em ver como seu acesso de fúria havia deixado seu chefe irritado.

- SEM IRONIAS, CERTO?

- Não estou sendo irônica, só estou furiosa por ter perdido o que talvez fosse a ruína de Aioros Diakos.

- Como? – disse o editor chefe da emissora acendendo um fedorento charuto.

- Já lhe disse como odeio o cheiro dessa coisa?

- Já, mas como sou eu que mando aqui não estou nem aí para o que você gosta ou deixa de gostar. Agora porque mesmo está aqui se lamentando ao invés de correr atrás da ruína do Diakos?!

- Ora você me...

Se tinha algo que Shina mais detestava nele além daquele fedor de charuto, era aquela maldita mania de inverter as coisas de modo que ela sempre fosse a culpada.

- Eu só queria que parasse de berrar na minha redação. Agora se perdeu a m#$a da matéria vá atrás do prejuízo.

- Não sei como um dia eu pude ter dividido a mesma cama com você! – disse Shina deixando a sala do chefe, mas não antes de ouvir um último comentário maldoso.

- Talvez porque você gostasse.

Shaka andava apressado demais para alguém que não enxergava. Provavelmente já teria sido atropelado não fosse por Shiva, seu cão e anjo da guarda.

Não muito longe dali, Vicente fazia uma pausa rápida apreciando seu café, quando viu um jovem loiro se aproximar de seu carro. Estranhamente ele parecia não perceber que estava vazio.

- Ei! – gritou ainda com a boca cheia – quer alguma coisa rapaz?

Shaka se virou na direção de Vicente.

- O Sr. É o dono do táxi?

- Sim.

- Poderia me levar até a delegacia mais próxima?

- Mas e o cão?

- É meu guia.

- Entra. – disse Vicente que nunca foi motorista de muita frescura.

Na casa da família Kasamates, a mulher em prantos se agarrava ao braço do marido que havia acabado de chegar.

- Eu sei que é um momento difícil, mas precisamos de sua ajuda para descobrir quem foi o responsável pelo que aconteceu com o filho de vocês. – Aldebaran mediu as palavras com cuidado – Sabem se ele esteve envolvido em alguma atividade ilegal? Se tinha algum inimigo ou alguém que quisesse feri-lo?

- Meu filho sempre foi um ótimo garoto, todos gostavam dele e mesmo depois que começou a ter problemas com aquele maldito vício...

- Um momento Sr Kasamates, por acaso seu filho estava envolvido com drogas? – perguntou Ikki que até então tinha se mantido calado.

O casal Kasamates fez um sinal de concordância.

Shiryu Sumiyama era muito mais alto que a maioria dos orientais. Com seus cabelos longos, negros e muito bem cuidados e vestido num elegante terno como estava chamava a atenção de qualquer um e por isso ele era tão popular.

Mas ali dentro do presídio onde seu primo Okho estava preso ele era muito mais do que o estudante de direito popular, ali ele era a esperança de muita gente, ajudando velhos advogados pagos pelo estado na revisão de processos antigos.

Mas para Shiryu aquela era mais do que uma chance de oferecer justiça, mas de fazê-la, com as próprias mãos.

- Nos vemos na próxima semana então! – disse o rapaz se despedindo do homem de origem semita que como muitos ali aguardavam por justiça.

- Você se tornou popular até aqui!

O dono da voz Shiryu conhecia muito bem, por isso nem se dignou a levantar os olhos quando o primo Okho entrou.

- O que eu posso fazer, você seria também se sorrisse de vez em quando.

- E acha que tenho motivos para isso?

- Talvez com as notícias que tenho!

- E agora o que fazemos? Temos um assassinato, vítima viciada em drogas devendo dinheiro, bem típico!

- Podemos voltar à noite Amamya, fazer uma checagem na área, avaliar suspeitos, mas não sem antes fazer uma visita a um conhecido.

- Ou... – disse Ikki, muito mais próximo dos conflitos e dúvidas daquela idade do que seu parceiro, que apesar do constante mau humor, há muito já havia passado dos trinta e como tal já começava a se preocupar com problemas cardíacos, hipertensão arterial e com uma gastrite que poderia lhe causar problemas sérios no futuro – podemos dar uma olhada na escola, nos amigos, normalmente garotos como esse começam a vida de vício na escola

- Bem lembrado garoto, acho que uma conversinha com o diretor não vai fazer mal a ninguém.

Shaka desceu do táxi, e saiu sem esperar o troco.

Na recepção um policial atendia o telefone enquanto anotava talvez um endereço ou talvez uma denúncia.

- Será que poderia me ajudar Sr.?

O policial sorriu parecendo contrariado.

- Será que pode aguardar um pouco, caso não tenha visto estou no telefone! – disse sem demonstrar muita simpatia.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não vejo nada desde os meus oito anos.

Constrangido com a resposta que recebeu, o policial deu uma boa olhada no homem a sua frente, só então percebendo os óculos escuros, e o cão preso ao seu lado. Sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer ele colocou o telefone no gancho e pegou uma caneta.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o recém chegado Milo.

- Tenente, eu só estava...

- Para de gaguejar Johann!

- Sim senhor! – respondeu o rapaz então se levantando e batendo continência.

- Quer saber? – sussurrou Milo para o jovem cego quase sem conseguir segurar o riso– adoro fazer isso com eles!

- O Sr. é policial também?

- Sou sim.

- Eu gostaria de falar com os policiais responsáveis pela investigação do caso do corpo encontrado em Kolonaki.

Milo ergueu a sobrancelha confuso e sua intuição apitou como um alarme de incêndio.

- Na verdade eles não estão, mas se puder me acompanhar. – disse conduzindo Shaka para o interior da delegacia.

As escolas não eram mais como antes, Aldebaran estranhou as correntes, a roleta na entrada e as muitas grades, isso sem contar com as evidências claras de vandalismo por toda parte. O carro da polícia estacionado em frente ao colégio chamou a atenção dos jovens e muitos sob o olhar experiente de Aldebaran pareciam mais intimidados do que curiosos, principalmente porque ele deixava o distintivo bem visível, mas também porque ele ultrapassava em muito a altura até mesmo dos atletas locais.

- E então? – perguntou ele assim que Ikki deixou a sala do diretor.

- Vamos embora, não vamos conseguir nada aqui. O cara não está nenhum pouco disposto a ajudar, principalmente se manchar o nome de sua preciosa direção com garotos viciados e assassinados.

- Detesto esse tipo, mas acostume-se Amamyia, eles são muitos.

- Fazer o que? E então, como você disse mesmo que se chamava aquele seu amigo?

Aldebaran deu uma risada generosa, percebendo que Ikki aos poucos começava a se descontrair.

Um jovem de descendência semita, de cabeça raspada e vestido de forma exótica entrava num prédio antigo e aparentemente abandonado. O local era um conhecido ponto de venda e consumo de drogas, um verdadeiro parque de diversões para ele.

- Veio só a passeio ou está se metendo com essa porcariada de novo Turco?

Um arrepio desceu pela espinha do rapaz, conhecia bem aquela voz e massa sólida que a acompanhava.

Se virou devagar, suando e tremendo.

- Olá policial Souza, sabe como é né, eu só estava querendo visitar uns amigos, nem todos tiveram a sorte de encontrar um policial tão interessado quanto o senhor!

- Está me bajulando Turco, e eu sei o que isso significa! – disse Aldebaran que sabia muito bem que o excesso de elogios por parte do rapaz só podia representar que ele não estava andando assim tão na linha quanto suas palavras diziam – mas por hoje passa!

O rapaz respirou aliviado.

- Se você me ajudar em uma coisinha.

Os olhos negros do jovem se arregalaram. Ajudar policiais nunca era bom para ele ou para seus negócios, mas era isso ou perder a condicional, porque se Aldebaran abrisse o bico sobre a visitinha àquele lugar, ele estava frito.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Queremos saber se algum de seus conhecidos fornece para um garoto chamado Peter Kasamates.

- Ah, o Peter tava me deven... quer dizer devendo uma grana para um amigo meu. – disse Turco rapidamente se corrigindo, - mas não era grande coisa que eu saiba.

Ikki levantou a sobrancelha e perguntou:

- Não o suficiente para que alguém o matasse, estou certo?

- De jeito nenhum, Peter às vezes fazia isso, mas sempre conseguia acertar as contas.

- Então vai me fazer um favor Turco, vai dizer para esse seu amigo ficar de olho naquelas redondezas, novos fornecedores, novos vizinhos, novos entregadores de jornais, qualquer coisa. – disse Aldebaran ainda com a gentileza de sempre.

- Entregadores de jornais? – disse Turco sem entender o que o policial estava querendo.

- Sem questionar, apenas observe, ou eu posso ter uma longa e cansativa conversa com seu agente da condicional.

- Certo, não precisamos ir tão longe, sabe que faço qualquer coisa para o bem da comunidade! – disse Turco numa pose forçada de bom samaritano.

- Sei... – disse Ikki saindo logo atrás de Aldebaran.

A pequena Lilith brincava distraída com Joana e Pandora não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a cena.

- Um dia ela ainda vai achar que é sua filha. – disse afastando a calculadora e tirando por um instantes os óculos que usava para leitura.

- Eu duvido, apesar de passar mais tempo comigo essa garotinha é doida por você Pan. Além do mais eu não posso competir com o vínculo que só mãe e filha possuem.

- Já pensou em ter os seus?

- Só tenho 19, ainda é cedo para pensar nisso.

Pandora respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

- Talvez se eu tivesse pensado como você, eu não estivesse aqui enrolada com tantas contas para pagar e tendo que me desdobrar para criar uma filha! Se bem que – disse se aproximando da menina que correu para os braços da mãe em seus passinhos ainda vacilantes – só de olhar para ela eu vejo como cada sacrifício valeu a pena.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa meio pessoal?- disse Joana sabendo que ia pisar num terreno um tanto quanto delicado.

- Pergunte.

- E o pai dela?

Pandora não gostava muito de falar no pai de sua filha, na verdade não gostava nem de ter que lembrar dele.

Era como fogo, ela uma jovenzinha de 17 anos, ele um inglês charmoso, cheio de lábia e com aquele sotaque irresistível. Não demorou muito para que estivesse na cama dele depois de muitas promessas de juntos para sempre. Mas a realidade jogou um balde de água fria em seus sonhos românticos, e depois de noites e mais noites de sexo descuidado ela finalmente engravidou, foi expulsa de casa, afinal numa cidadezinha no interior da Alemanha uma mãe solteira não era muito bem vista e quando foi procurá-lo como sua única esperança ele sumiu no mundo.  
Mas Pandora sobreviveu e estava ali graças ao próprio esforço.

- Ela não precisa de um pai Joana, ela tem a mim.

- Entendo. – disse a jovem latina percebendo que havia ido longe demais.

- Bem, acho que vou até o supermercado comprar algumas coisinhas para o jantar.

- Se você quiser eu posso fazer isso Pan.

- Não, estou de folga, apenas hoje quero me sentir como uma dona de casa.

Já era quase noite quando Aldebaran e Ikki voltaram à delegacia.

- Vou até a informática ver o que o Capella conseguiu com as listas que eu pedi.

- Acho que vou ligar para o meu irmão.

- Aquele que ta fazendo estágio com o Von Linné?

- Esse mesmo, quero saber se ele ainda está vivo. – disse Ikki brincando.

- Em se tratando do Afrodite é melhor verificar mesmo.

- Acho que isso tudo vai ter que esperar senhores.

- Tenente Castillas! – disse Ikki sendo surpreendido pelo oficial espanhol.

- Tem alguém aqui que está esperando para falar com vocês.

___


	9. Chapter 9

- Queria falar comigo Capella? – perguntou Asterion entrando na pequena sala da informática.

- Bem, na verdade seria ótimo se o Aldebaran estivesse aqui, as informações que eu consegui dizem respeito ao caso de Kolonaki. Bem, aqui estão as duas listas que o Aldebaran me pediu.

- Mas são tantos! – exclamou Asterion ao receber a lista impressa. – Não existe uma forma de refinar isso?

- Bem, eu tentei fazer isso me baseando nos dados sobre Peter Kasamates e Lucius Anderoi.

- E então?

- Nada além da idade. Lucius era popular, bom aluno, ótimo atleta, típico adolescente de classe média, já Peter vinha de uma família pobre, morava em um bairro violento, tinha problemas com drogas, além de ser um adolescente retraído por possuir um físico pouco desenvolvido.

Asterion deu uma boa olhada na dezena de nomes a sua frente, pensando nas famílias, o que sem querer o fez se lembrar da própria vida, da família que nunca mais viu, do orfanato onde passou boa parte de sua infância.

- Já tentou fazer o contrário? – disse num lampejo o dinamarquês. – Talvez devêssemos nos basear nas diferenças entre eles.

- É uma boa, afinal se a gente pensar que qualquer fã de C.S.I. sabe que a primeira coisa numa investigação é justamente descobrir as coincidências...

- Nosso assassino seja quem for pode muito bem assistir C.S.I. também.

- Bem, vejamos... disse o grego fazendo o cruzamento de informações – boa idéia Asterion, veja!

Asterion sorriu satisfeito com a visível diminuição dos casos.

- Acho que é um começo. E quanto à lista de pedófilos?

- Está aqui. Temos três aqui que tiveram acidentes com as mãos. Um se queimou com água quente na cozinha da penitenciária, outro teve as pontas dos dedos esmagados numa máquina de moer carne antes de ser preso e veja só esse terceiro – disse Capella com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Em Kolonaki, será? De qualquer forma não custa fazer uma visitinha ao senhor Rizanr.

- É bom você procurar o Souza e o Amamya primeiro.

- Vou fazer isso.

A tensão pairava no ar e Shaka podia sentir, mesmo estando sozinho numa sala quase vazia e cuja acústica impedia que os sons externos alcançassem seus ouvidos sensíveis, uma gentil preocupação do tenente Kriaques, que há horas havia deixado a sala a pretexto de encontrar Souza e Amamya.

E foi justamente a atitude muito gentil e desconfiada do policial que fazia com que Shaka começasse a se arrepender do que havia decidido fazer.

De repente ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e passos muito distintos. Passos firmes e um tanto ritmados que ele ouviu antes de ser deixado sozinho naquela sala, era Milo Kriaques. Passos leves, apressados, inquietos, típicos de alguém ainda muito jovem. Passos mais lentos, pesados e com passadas mais espaçadas, provavelmente de alguém muito alto e pelo barulho que faziam com uma generosa massa muscular.

- Tenente Kriaques.

- Sim sou eu Sr. Adaash, trouxe visitas.

Aldebaran se aproximou estendendo a mão enorme.

Senhor Adaash, sou o Tenente Souza e este é o meu parceiro Tenente Amamya.

Ikki deu um tapa na própria testa com a falta de tato do parceiro e fez um sinal lembrando o brasileiro da deficiência do rapaz a sua frente.

Aldebaran retirou a mão sem jeito.

- Em outra situação seria realmente um prazer conhecê-los, mas creio que o que me traz aqui não é nada agradável.

- Bem senhor Adaash, se as informações que tiver forem tão valiosas, com certeza cada família dessa cidade ficará muito satisfeita ao saber que seus filhos estarão livres de mais um criminoso.

- Como devo começar... – disse Shaka fazendo uma longa pausa. – Eu sei que parece loucura, mas eu sonhei com Peter Kasamates, eu vi o assassino com ele, vi como ele morreu...

- Senhor Adaash, sei que esse tipo de coisa pode parecer importante para o senhor. – disse Ikki dando uma olhada na ficha de Shaka onde a palavra "charlatão" estava em destaque- sua intenção pode ser boa, mas uma investigação policial não pode se basear em sonhos e visões.

- Eu entendo, Peter Kasamates e Lucius Anderoi já estão condenados, mas se me ouvirem poderiam salvar Kian Fu.

- Senhor Adaash agradecemos sua ajuda, mas o melhor que faz agora é voltar para sua casa e descansar – disse Aldebaran com a voz calma e gentil – pedirei para que um policial o acompanhe.

Aldebaran segurou o braço de Shaka fazendo com que ele levantasse, mas Shaka foi tomado por uma forte tontura e caiu no chão inconsciente.

Shaka caiu, como se tivesse sido atirado da realidade direto para aquele sonho. Estava novamente junto ao assassino, mas como das vezes anteriores não conseguiu ver o rosto oculto pelo capuz da blusa que usava.

De dentro de uma van comum, muito usada em entregas, ele observava os fundos de um restaurante chinês, onde um jovem com os mesmos quinze anos matava tempo, lendo uma revista, onde podia-se ver a figura semi nua de uma mulher.

- Kian, Kian! – uma voz estridente chamou e o garoto imediatamente guardou a revista e correu para dentro entre gritos e ofensas que ele não pode identificar, pois a mulher falava em chinês.

- CHAMEM UM MÉDICO, ELE ESTÁ TENDO UMA PARADA CARDÍACA!

Ikki sem esperar pelo socorro abriu a camisa do indiano, e começou a golpear fortemente o local onde deveria bater o coração, enquanto Milo gritava pelo telefone por uma ajuda que não chegava.

Poucos minutos depois, Aldebaran voltava, trazendo um Afrodite quase carregado ao seu lado, que imediatamente começou a examinar o rapaz, que graças aos cuidados de Ikki tinha seu coração batendo novamente

- Bom trabalho garoto!

- É Amamya senhor! – disse Ikki na mesma postura formal que quase sempre usava diante de um oficial.

- Sou médico, não policial, não precisa agir dessa forma comigo, Amamya é, se não me engano tem um Amamya na turma que eu estou supervisionando no Hospital Central.

- Deve ser meu irmão Shun doutor.

- Bom saber.

Disse Afrodite deixando a sala de interrogatórios ao lado da maca que transportava Shaka.

- Isso foi bom ou ruim? – perguntou o japonês confuso.

- Vindo do Afrodite, isso foi quase um elogio. – respondeu Aldebaran, pousando a mão gigante no ombro de Ikki.

- Preciso me apressar. – disse Pandora dando uma olhada na longa fila do caixa. Era seu único dia de folga e não estava disposta a ficar o resto da tarde esperando numa fila de supermercado.

Fez então o que qualquer cidadão apressado faria numa situação como aquela. Deixou a cesta num dos corredores e saiu dando uma boa olhada nos dois lados para atravessar a rua em direção ao restaurante chinês. Fato que a fez lembrar de um belo rapaz que havia conhecido a alguns dias, "um anjo de óculos escuros", pensou consigo mesma.

Entrou no restaurante sem perceber o próprio sorriso diante da lembrança.

- Parece feliz hoje Pan – disse a senhora Fu ao ver a jovem alemã entrando em seu restaurante e se apressando em atendê-la. – Aposto que deve estar pensando em algum rapaz bonito.

- De certa forma – disse a moça sorrindo diante do comentário da mulher.

- Eu vou querer duas porções de arroz frito, com rolinho primavera, tofu recheado e uma porção extra de bolinhos de arroz.

- Vai comer em casa hoje?

- Vou, na verdade eu queria cozinhar, mas o supermercado está tão cheio que eu não tive coragem de enfrentar a fila.

- E por acaso o rapaz que a fez sorrir vai jantar com você?

- Não senhora Fu, eu nem sei o nome dele, ele só impediu que eu fosse atropelada, não foi nada de mais!

- Isso foi o destino. Kian, venha aqui!

Apressado um garoto de seus 15 anos saiu da cozinha, tão apressado que quase caiu para trás ao ver Pandora, musa de seus sonhos adolescentes.

- Entregue para o seu pai e mande-o caprichar! - disse a mulher despachando o garoto para a cozinha com o pedido de Pandora.- Crianças, são terríveis quando chegam nessa idade, um dia você vai saber, tem uma filha e ela vai crescer.

- Bem senhora Fu, eu só quero que ela não cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi.

- Todos os pais querem minha querida.

- Senhora Fu, seria muito se a senhora mandasse Kian entregar a comida na minha casa?

- Parece estar com pressa, vai sossegada, vai ser um prazer para ele.

- Obrigada – disse saindo e quase trombando com um homem que ia entrando no restaurante, estranhamente coberto demais para o calor daquela época. Ele a segurou impedindo que ela caísse com a trombada e Pandora teve uma sensação estranha na pele sob a mão lisa como plástico do homem.

- Me desculpe senhorita! – disse entrando rapidamente sem olhar para Pandora.

Pandora parou por alguns instantes, e olhou novamente para o homem que havia acabado de entrar, mas assim que entrou ele tirou a blusa e se dirigiu para senhora Fu pedindo algo que ela não pode ouvir.

- Onde estou?

Shaka se levantou assustado, tateava as escuras tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava, mas nada ali lhe parecia familiar.

- Acalme-se senhor Adaash, está em um hospital.

- Eu conheço sua voz – disse Shaka recobrando a calma – é o amigo da jovem Kido! – continuou aliviado com a presença do jovem estagiário.

- É sou eu mesmo, é por isso que estou aqui, quando disse que o conhecia, meu irmão e meu supervisor me encarregaram de ficar aqui caso precisasse de alguma coisa.

- Seu irmão?

- O tenente Ikki Amamiya é meu irmão e o dr. Von Linné meu supervisor.

- Esse mundo é realmente cheio de surpresas. Pode me dizer por que estou aqui?

- Teve uma parada cardíaca Sr. Adaash, foi salvo pelos conhecimentos de primeiros socorros do meu irmão.

- Uma parada cardíaca, isso é sério! E como estou agora?

- Depois de alguns exames creio que poderá ir.

- Por falar nisso, sabe como está Shiva, meu cão?

- Está no canil da polícia, está sendo bem tratado, não se preocupe.

- Tenho que sair logo daqui, Shiva é muito apegado a mim.

Shun permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, sabia o que aguardava Shaka assim que ele tivesse alta e claro com sua sensibilidade aguçada Shaka percebeu algo errado naquele súbito silêncio do rapaz.

- Algum problema?

- Não creio que o senhor possa ir para casa quando tiver alta senhor Adaash.

- E porque não iria?

- Está sob custódia policial.


	10. Chapter 10

- E então o que os traz aqui?

Aioros nunca foi um homem de meias palavras, e tão pouco gostava dos gêmeos Panagakos. Tinha acompanhado de perto a atuação deles no caso de Aldebaran e esse era justamente um dos motivos da antipatia que nutria por aqueles dois.

- Bem, sabemos muito bem o quanto é direto e vamos ser também. – começou o mais velho dos irmãos, Saga.

- Por favor! – disse Aioros pedindo para que Saga prosseguisse, mas quem tomou a palavra foi Kanon.

- Me diz Capitão, porque permitir que um policial que está sob investigação encabece um caso que está atraindo tanta atenção da mídia, sabe que as pessoas vão começar a comentar, aquela repórter já está questionando seu posicionam, então.

- Estão aqui para me interrogar? Começou Aioros ofendido – porque se for o caso abram um processo contra mim e não usem o caso de Aldebran para isso!

- Era exatamente onde queríamos chegar capitão, Aldebaran não é o único que está aqui sob investigação. – prosseguiu Saga – seu irmão como tem passado?

Aioros fechou a mão sob a mesa com tanta força que feriu a palma da mão.

- Ele está em tratamento numa clínica.

- Não é bem o que ficamos sabendo. Tivemos informações de que ele deu entrada há alguns dias no Hospital Central com overdose – dizia Saga enquanto folheava vários relatórios.

- Sabe o que é pior do que um policial drogado Diakos? – insinuou Kanon com um certo veneno na voz – é um policial drogado que é irmão de policial.

- Estou entendendo o que querem dizer, e não estou gostando. Nunca facilitei as coisas para ele, tanto é que ele foi afastado!

Aioros sentiu a mão sangrar sob a mesa, indignado com aquele questionamento absurdo.

- Escute Aioros, esse é nosso trabalho, e sabe disso, não afirmamos nada, mas se nos der motivos estaremos de olho capitão.

- Como se sente Senhor Adaash? – disse Afrodite entrando no quarto em que Shaka estava.

- Acho que bem. Se bem me lembro creio que ainda não fomos apresentados.

- Isso é verdade, sou Afrodite Von Linné, o médico que o atendeu e se me permite dizer está muito melhor do que os pacientes que costumo atender.

Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha confuso.

- E por quê?

- Porque você está vivo, e eu sou médico legista. – respondeu Afrodite não se segurando e dando uma gostosa gargalhada, mas parando de rir assim que percebeu que o rapaz cego permanecia em silêncio. – Isso foi uma tentativa de piada, mas pelo jeito não foi tão boa quanto pareceu! Mas vamos ao que interessa...

- Posso ao menos saber por que estou sendo atendido por um legista?

- Porque sou legista, mas também sou clínico geral.

- Então veio me dar alta para que os policiais que estão aí fora possam me prender?

- Como sabe dos...

- Eu passei a tarde toda ouvindo o que eles diziam lá fora, sobre as enfermeiras daqui e sobre a minha prisão.

- Ouvidos sensíveis!

- Sou cego, tenho que trabalhar com os recursos que tenho. – disse Shaka sem demonstrar nenhuma reação diante do comentário do médico.

- Língua afiada a sua, mas não deveria se preocupar tanto, talvez você fique somente essa noite lá, um bom advogado pode lhe conseguir um Habeas corpus.

- Talvez eu devesse ter consultado um antes de fazer a loucura de procurar a polícia.

Afrodite deu uma boa olhada no rapaz a sua frente, não parecia o tipo perigoso e estava longe de ser o tipo que se interessava por garotinhos, até porque devia fazer muito sucesso com garotas.

- Você acredita mesmo no que disse?

- Porque não acreditaria, eu estive lá, de certa forma.

- Quer um conselho rapaz, não diga mais isso, pode piorar muito a sua situação.

Algumas horas depois dessa breve conversa, Shaka Adaash dava entrada na delegacia de polícia com as mãos algemadas, conduzido por dois policiais que o fizeram cumprir todo o protocolo de um primário como ele e depois de tudo isso ele voltou para a mesma sala onde havia estado antes.

- O senhor está realmente com problemas! – disse Aldebaran diante daquele que até agora era seu único suspeito

Ainda se lembrava da conversa que tinha tido com Asterion enquanto Shaka estava sendo atendido no hospital, mas depois do que havia escutado entre os delírios de Shaka achava difícil que as suspeitas de Asterion tivessem algum fundamento.

- O que eu disse foi tão comprometedor assim, porque a última coisa de que me lembro é que você e seu parceiro não deram muita atenção para o que eu disse.

- Enquanto esteve desmaiado você disse coisas Senhor Adaash, sobre os garotos, como se estivesse junto com eles, como se...

- Eu já disse, eu sonhei com eles, não podem estar achando que fui eu!

- Temos o testemunho de três policias e do médico que o atendeu.

- Eu não fiz nada àqueles garotos!

- Vamos detê-lo até amanhã e providenciaremos um advogado se não puder pagar por um, até lá eu aconselho que não diga mais nada, mesmo que esteja dormindo.

Aurora era uma belíssima mulher, de formas exuberantes e um rosto belíssimo.

Era filha de um poderoso juiz de quem havia herdado o talento para as leis e os inquisidores olhos verdes, e de uma médica cubana interessada em causas sociais de quem havia herdado a pele mulata e as formas tentadoras do corpo.

- Kamus ainda não está pronto? – disse entrando no banho para pegar um par de brincos e dando de cara com o marido ainda de cueca com a cara enterrada no monitor do laptop – se bem que vê-lo assim não é de todo ruim! – disse com um tom malicioso na voz, dando uma boa olhada no corpo do francês.

Kamus era o tipo de homem que poderia ter a mulher que quisesse e não precisava nem dizer nada para conquistá-la, e Aurora tinha orgulho do seu homem, era lindo, sexy e era o melhor advogado da cidade.

- Já estou terminando aqui – disse ele dando uma rápida olhada na mulher, porque ele sabia muito bem que se olhasse para ela por mais de dois segundos os dois iriam acabar aquela noite na cama no melhor estilo francês e não no jantar importante que o pai dela estava oferecendo.

Mas Aurora conhecia bem o marido, e sabia que a segunda coisa que gostava mais do que fazer amor com ela era o trabalho.

- Se não desligar esse computador agora, vou lá para fora completamente nua e me entrego para o primeiro que passar na rua.

Ele sorriu e fechou o laptop e a puxou mais perto de si.

- Que tal fazer isso aqui dentro.

- Mas então o primeiro seria você, isso deveria ser um castigo, não um prêmio.

- Eu já desliguei.

- Mas temos um jantar para ir.

- Temos tempo. - disse ele descendo os lábios pela pele macia do pescoço dela.

- Sabe quanto tempo levei para me arrumar?- disse ela amolecendo nos braços dele, sentindo uma vontade terrível de ceder.

- Vai ficar mais linda sem roupa alguma. – disse Kamus mergulhando os lábios entre os seios dela, enquanto tentava alcançar o zíper nas costas dela.

Sem conseguir mais resistir, Aurora deixou que ele a despisse, que a beijasse, que a tomasse para si. Chegariam atrasados com certeza, mas eles inventariam uma boa desculpa.

Saori acordou sobressaltada. Não era comum seu telefone tocar àquela hora e por isso mesmo por um instante pensou em deixar que tocasse e voltar a dormir, mas algo gritou dentro dela.

Havia aprendido com seu avô o hábito de dormir e acordar cedo e de ter sempre que possível boas horas de sono. E isso de certa forma já lhe havia criado alguns problemas como herdeira milionária cheia de compromissos sociais e nesses casos os estudos lhe eram uma ótima desculpa para a futura empresária.

- Alô ! – disse atendendo o compacto celular.

- Srta. Kido!

- Sim, é ela!

- Mil perdões por incomodá-la!

- Shaka é você? – perguntou a jovem reconhecendo a voz mansa do rapaz cego – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade aconteceram muitas coisas, mas eu liguei mesmo para poder ouvir uma voz amiga e como não tenho família, pensei que seria agradável poder ouvir a voz de uma jovem dama tão gentil.

Saori estranhou a atitude de Shaka, não o conhecia tão bem, mas ele não era o tipo de homem que sequer pensaria em fazer algo que pudesse incomodar alguém.

- Está com algum problema? – disse já demonstrando uma certa preocupação.

- Quem não os tem não é mesmo? Mas eu não quero envolvê-la nos meus. Eu só queria mesmo ouvi-la e dizer que talvez sua companhia tenha sido a coisa mais agradável que me aconteceu nos últimos dias.

- Fala como se estivesse se despedindo!

- Talvez. Foi bom falar com você Saori, foi bom conhecê-la, adeus!

Desligou o telefone antes que a jovem percebesse que seus problemas eram maiores do que podia imaginar, não queria que ela se envolvesse em algo como o que estava acontecendo e também não queria arriscar que ela descobrisse, mas sentiu o coração mais leve depois daquela ligação. Há muito tempo uma pessoa não lhe fazia tanto bem assim.

Do outro lado Saori ainda mantinha o celular próximo ao ouvido esperando que de uma hora para outra a voz dele voltasse a ser ouvida.

Seu coração lhe dizia que algo muito sério havia acontecido e que precisava descobrir o que era. Mais do que isso, ela ouviu naquelas poucas palavras um pedido desesperado de socorro, um pedido mudo de alguém que estava completamente sozinho naquele mundo.

- Tatsumi – disse discando no aparelho ao lado da cama o número que usava para falar com o mordomo e guardião.

- Srta!

- Eu quero que encontre a origem de uma ligação que recebi agora.

- LIGAÇÃO A ESSA HORA! – gritou Tatsumi do outro lado da linha, já pensando em estrangular o sujeito que teve a audácia de incomodar sua jovem mestra.

- Também quero que encontre Kamus, acho que vou precisar dos serviços dele.


	11. Chapter 11

Kamus entrou na delegacia chamando muito a atenção para sua figura elegante e sua beleza séria, em total contraste com as prostitutas e traficantes que circulavam ali escoltados por policiais de cara amarrada.

- Gostaria de falar com o responsável pelo lugar.- disse de maneira polida se dirigindo a um dos muitos e apressados policiais do lugar.

- Segundo andar. – disse indicando o elevador – procure pelo capitão Diakos.

Ikki acordou com uma forte enxaqueca.

Já fazia alguns dias que não conseguia ter uma noite descente de sono e mesmo com o cansaço de mais um dia de investigações sobre os ombros não conseguia dormir direito.

Ouviu a porta bater. Provavelmente era o irmão saindo para o estágio que fazia no Hospital Central.

Há dias que Shun tentava evitá-lo, indo dormir antes de Ikki chegar, saindo antes de Ikki acordar e isso só começou a acontecer depois de uma certa festinha, onde o rapaz acabou fazendo o que _o irmão_ já teria feito há muito tempo, traído June.

Shun sentia vergonha, disso Ikki tinha certeza, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, pelo menos eles teriam um motivo para terminar.

Levantou-se quase dez minutos depois de acordar sem vontade alguma de encarar aquele dia, mas quem disse que tinha escolha.

Foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho demorado, onde tentou não pensar em adolescentes mortos e estuprados. Nunca pensou que seu primeiro caso na homicídios fosse se tornar um grande e interminável pesadelo. Não gostava de imaginar o sofrimento daquele garoto. De certa forma, mesmo que algo assim nunca tivesse acontecido com ele, Ikki se via no lugar daquele rapaz.

Enrolou-se numa toalha e foi para cozinha. Não tinha muito tempo e precisava comer algo antes de sair. Havia se acostumado com isso, tinha aprendido a agir como uma mãe para o irmão, uma mãe que nunca o deixaria ir para a faculdade sem tomar um bom café da manhã, uma mãe que cultivava hábitos muito saudáveis.

Parou por alguns segundos em frente a um armário com roupas e acabou escolhendo o de sempre, uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça escura. Olhou para a gaveta impecavelmente bem arrumada e sorriu constrangido diante do espelho.

- Acho que Shun tem razão, preciso arrumar uma mulher, não devia estar me preocupando com coisas como essas. - disse alto para a imagem cansada que via no espelho ao perceber como aquelas pequenas coisas ocupavam os vazios em sua vida que ficavam entre cuidar do irmão e o trabalho.

Tomou o café, escovou os dentes, enquanto vestia um casaco e procurava as chaves do carro, e saiu.

Pandora abriu os olhos lentamente. Era um hábito antigo, desde que começara a vender o corpo era assim. Fazia isso para dar ao cérebro tempo suficiente para entender onde e com quem estava.

Mas aquela manhã era diferente de todas as outras, não havia nenhum homem indesejável ali, mas o rosto inocente da filha.

- Olá meu anjinho! – disse percebendo os olhos dourados da menina abertos para ela, os mesmos olhos do pai, talvez a única coisa boa que ele havia deixado para ela.

- Que tal um café da manhã gostoso e um passeio no parque.

A pequena Lilith sorriu. Apesar de já ter dois anos ela ainda não falava direito, havia nascido com um distúrbio cerebral, por isso seu desenvolvimento tanto físico quanto mental era uma pouco mais lento do que o de outras crianças.

Uma retardada, disse uma vez sua mãe, numa das poucas vezes que falou com ela depois de Lilith ter nascido.

Não, Lilith não era retardada, e ela não permitiria que a filha fosse tratada assim por ninguém. Submeter-se-ia à vida como prostituta para que a filha tivesse todo tratamento adequado a uma criança especial como Lilith.

- Capitão Diakos, meu nome é Gustav Kamus, advogado do Sr. Adaash. – disse Kamus numa apresentação quase formal.

- Kamus! – disse Aioros conhecendo a fama do homem a sua frente.

- Porque usou esse tom de voz, capitão?

- Não, não é nada. Eu só estava curioso em saber o que um advogado eminente, conhecido por sua clientela vip faz aqui disposto a defender um homem sem posses como Sr. Adaash?

Kamus sorriu já esperava por aquele tipo de pergunta.

- Digamos que ele tem amigos influentes. Bem, se o Sr. me permite capitão, antes de ver meu cliente, gostaria de me interar no caso e em todas as provas que tem contra ele. Ah, e claro, aqui está o Habeas corpus, pode liberar meu cliente para responder por todas as acusações em liberdade.

Aioros sorriu com uma expressão impressionada no rosto.

-. É bem rápido Sr. Kamus!

- Não sou rápido, apenas competente. E é por isso que estou onde estou.

A carta aberta ainda estava sobre a cama quando ela ouviu a campainha tocar. Levantou com um pouco de preguiça sem se importar de estar apenas de roupa intima.

- Aioria! – disse ao ver o rosto bonito, porém cansado do namorado do outro lado da porta.

Ele não disse nada. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto erguia Marin pela cintura, beijando-a com todo seu desejo.

- Senti tanto sua falta! – exclamou ela abrindo o zíper da calça jeans que ele usava e sentando no colo dele.

Sem dizer uma única palavra Marin e Aioria se amaram ali mesmo, como dois jovens desesperados pelo corpo um do outro, com a urgência do proibido, em plena luz do dia, tendo apenas a porta que apoiava as costas de Marin enquanto Aioria pressionava seu corpo para conter os gemidos abafados do prazer que os consumia.

- Estou atrasada! – disse Shina jogando os lençóis para o lado e expondo sem um pingo de preocupação o corpo de seu amante.

- E vai me deixar assim?- disse Hyoga com o tom mais provocador que tinha.

- Talvez eu devesse deixá-lo assim e trazer algumas amigas para casa mais tarde para apreciar tudo isso e morrerem de inveja do meu brinquedinho - disse a repórter se aproximando da cama e descendo o pé pelo abdômen firme do rapaz, seguindo atrevidamente mais para baixo.

Entendendo aquilo como um sinal, o futuro jornalista puxou a italiana pelo pé com que ela brincava derrubando-a sobre a cama e com a sua agilidade de esportista se colocou novamente sobre ela.

- Eu adoraria – disse Hyoga numa voz sussurrada que levaria qualquer mulher ao orgasmo – mas eu preferia mesmo que você ficasse. Não quer brincar mais um pouco Srta. Gazzo?

Seus lábios e línguas se encontraram num beijo ardente, enquanto os corpos sedentos novamente se procuravam.

- NÃO! – disse Shina quase num grito – eu não posso, meu editor vai me matar se eu me atrasar, você conhece bem aquele demônio. Aliás, não esqueça que estamos os dois sob ordens daquele tirano.

Hyoga rolou para o lado com um ar desanimado no rosto.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho frio então. Nos vemos na emissora à tarde.

- E a noite na minha cama.

- Como foi que saiu de lá?

Marin e Aioria agora estavam deitados no chão da sala, com o sabor do sexo ainda impregnado em seus corpos.

- Eu simplesmente sai, não estava preso, apenas internado. Assinei um termo de responsabilidade e fui embora.

- E seu irmão?

- Não apareceu, parece que está envolvido num caso de um assassino pedófilo.

Marin se levantou e foi para a cozinha preparar algo.

- Eu soube desse caso. Você não sente falta dessa vida? Você sabe, a de mocinho?

Aioria se levantou e fechou a calça.

- Sabe, era bom saber que de alguma forma eu estava ajudando as pessoas. Cada traficante que eu ajudava a pegar era uma criança a menos a se viciar. Mas trabalhar na narcóticos é uma grande armadilha, e eu caí.

- Eu sinto muito!

Marin deixava algumas lágrimas caírem sobre o balcão da cozinha.

- Não se culpe, eu nunca me perdoaria se a deixasse nas mãos daquele cara.

Ele a abraçou por trás.

Ela se virou e encarou os abatidos olhos verdes, acariciando sua juba dourada.

- Eu te amo Aioria.

- É bom ouvir isso Marin.

- Ei Aldebaran, achei que você tinha ido para casa. – disse Asterion aliviado por finalmente encontrar o brasileiro.

- É eu estava, mas não tem nada para fazer lá, então tirei um cochilo e voltei.

- Problemas com insônia? Devia procurar um médico.

- Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. Mas não acho que tenha vindo atrás de mim para saber como anda meu sono.

- Bem, estou investigando o desaparecimento de um garoto num hotel de luxo, e durante o processo pedi para Capella fazer alguns cruzamentos de informações para mim.

- E?

- Ele comparou nossos casos e não achou nenhuma coincidência.

- Isso é bom, isso quer dizer que o seu garoto ainda pode estar vivo.

- Assim como não existe coincidência com nenhum outro caso, além da idade. Veja esta lista que você pediu. São crianças desaparecidas nos últimos meses exatamente o mesmo período de tempo que Ivan Rizarn está solto, depois de ter sido condenado por pedofilia.

- O que mais achou sobre esse Rizarn? Algum assassinato?

- Não, mas o caso de Kasamates pode ter sido uma exceção, pode ter sido um acidente.

- Não sei Asterion, além do mais, tem aquele vidente, pode ter sido ele.

- Não me parece muito convencido sobre a culpa dele.

- Ele praticamente confessou, disse coisas que só alguém que estava lá com o garoto poderia saber, mas...

- Vou fazer o seguinte, eu vou dar uma olhada no Rizarn e se eu achar mais alguma coisa eu te aviso.

- Certo, obrigado Asterion.

- Eu gostaria muito de agradecê-lo dr. Kamus. – disse Shaka ao lado de um Shiva totalmente eufórico por estar novamente com seu dono.

- Agradeça à Srta. Kido, é graças a ela que estou aqui.

Shaka sorriu ao lembrar-se da jovem de voz suave.

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa Sr. Kamus?

- Fique a vontade é meu cliente agora.

- Ela é bonita?

Kamus não pode deixar de estranhar aquele pergunta, não que a curiosidade daquele rapaz fosse totalmente absurda, principalmente por ele ser cego, mas pelo momento em si.

- Bem, isso não tem muito a ver com o seu caso e acho que isso deveria ser sua...

- Apenas me diga.

Kamus suspirou alto.

- Linda Sr. Adaash, linda como um anjo deveria ser. Agora se quiser ir para sua casa posso lhe dar uma carona e podemos conversar sobre seu caso no caminho.

- Eu agradeço.

Era uma casa até um tanto isolada, com um jardim bem cuidado cheio de flores, onde as estátuas de gnomos davam um toque quase infantil.

Asterion saiu do carro disposto. Tinha tudo planejado, seu primeiro passo seria ir atrás dos pedófilos locais e se aquele caminho não o levasse a lugar algum ainda poderia procurar o vidente.

Deu duas batidas firmes e poucos segundos depois um homem de aproximadamente quarenta anos e aparência pacata atendeu a porta.

- Sr. Ivan Rizarn?

- Sim sou eu. – respondeu do outro lado da porta o ex professor primário.

- Tenente Asterion Norgaard. – Asterion mostrou com um certo orgulho o brilhante distintivo preso ao bolso interno da jaqueta.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo?- perguntou o professor sem se afetar pela presença do policial.

- Será que podemos conversar um pouco?

O hotel era bem localizado e os funcionários pareciam bem discretos, mas isso não fazia com que Pandora se sentisse menos desconfortável naquele ambiente desconhecido.

Depois de um dia agradável ao lado da filha, ela havia recebido um ligação de seu agente para encontrar um cliente muito especial, que não podia chamar a atenção com encontros noturnos.

Entrou no quarto aliviada por ainda estar vazio. Tirou o sobretudo e os óculos escuros, revelando o rosto bem maquiado e o corpo exuberante que vestia uma lingerie vermelha extremamente sensual.

- Perfeita! – exclamou uma voz rouca com um sotaque carregado.

Pandora se assustou, pois antes que pudesse reagir à surpresa se viu cercada por dois homens idênticos a não ser pela cor do cabelo.

- Desculpe, mas eu não faço programas desse tipo. – disse Pandora recolhendo o sobretudo.

- Não tão cedo princesa! – disse o gêmeo loiro em tom de ameaça, puxando Pandora pela cintura de encontro ao próprio corpo – ouvimos falar muito a seu respeito, não podemos deixar a cidade sem experimentar os prazeres que esse belo corpo pode nos ofertar.

Pandora tentou se desvencilhar, mas com um golpe violento Hipnos arranca a fina lingerie deixando Pandora completamente nua

- Acontece que eu e meu irmão Thanatos gostamos de compartilhar as coisas e tenho certeza que você vai colaborar não vai?

- Bem Sr. Adaash , está entregue, eu aconselho que descanse bastante, vou precisar muito de sua ajuda para resolver esse caso. – disse Kamus enquanto Shaka descia um Shiva ainda muito agitado do carro de luxo do advogado.

- Obrigado Sr. Kamus!

- Cuide-se.

Andou alguns passos na direção da porta do pequeno consultório, quando ouviu passos apressados e vacilantes atrás dele e depois disso um choro baixinho.

Voltou na direção de onde vinha o choro.

- Está tudo bem?

Não houve resposta.

- Quer entrar um pouco, minha casa não fica muito longe daqui, você pode tomar uma água e se acalmar...

Não houve tempo para Shaka completar aquela frase, antes disso a jovem triste caía desmaiada em seus braços, enquanto um perfume provocante invadia suas narinas, trazendo-lhe lembranças de uma jovem distraída e de voz triste.


	12. Chapter 12

-Ainda está em condicional não é mesmo Sr. Rizarn?

O homem ajeitou os óculos de armação grossa num claro sinal de desconforto.

- Se quer saber da minha situação Tenente, poderia ter entrado em contato direto com meu agente da condicional, ele lhe explicaria que não há absolutamente nada de irregular com minha situação. Tenho residência fixa e já arrumei um emprego.

- Isso parece ótimo! É sempre muito difícil para um ex-detento conseguir um bom trabalho!

Asterion continuava provocando, imaginando por quanto tempo o ex-professor conseguiria manter a calma.

- É um emprego modesto, numa fábrica de pescado, mas é honesto e assegura meu próprio sustento.

- Realmente um emprego modesto até demais para alguém como o senhor.

Rizarn ficou visivelmente incomodado ao ser lembrado da vergonha que era alguém com a formação brilhante que tinha ir parar numa fábrica ao lado de pessoas que mal sabiam ler e escrever.

- Bem, qual era mesmo o assunto que o trouxe aqui tenente Norgaard?

Asterion deu uma pequena volta na sala pequena e bem arrumada.

- Tem saído muito? Visitado outros bairros?

- Tenente Norgaard se está insinuando...

- Não estou insinuando nada, mas deve ter visto nos noticiários, deve ter ouvido falar do corpo que encontramos aqui na sua vizinhança.

- Eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo! - Rizarn estava a ponto de explodir – Acha que eu seria tão idiota de matar um criança e enterrar praticamente no meu quintal?

- Eu não sei, o que o senhor acha? – perguntou o policial encarando o ex-professor que tentava recuperar o controle.

- Eu cometi um erro e já paguei por ele. Conheço meus direitos se quiser falar comigo novamente Tenente será na frente de um advogado.

- Não creio que isso seja necessário a não ser que tenhamos motivos para isso.

Asterion então se levantou colocou os óculos de sol e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Tenha um bom dia!

Sentiu algo gelado tocar em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos e se assustou ao ver o rapaz debruçado sobre ela.

- Não precisa se assustar, está tudo bem, não vou machucá-la! – disse Shaka diante da atitude da moça.

- Onde estou? – perguntou Pandora se cobrindo ao perceber que estava usando apenas a lingerie rasgada com que havia saído do hotel.

- Está em minha casa. O médico já veio vê-la e apesar do desmaio e de alguns ferimentos ele disse que você vai ficar bem, só precisa de algum descanso.

- Médico... – Pandora estava cada vez mais confusa. Tentava com certa dificuldade se lembrar de como havia ido parar diante de seu anjo salvador, mas só conseguia se lembrar de como havia fugido desesperada daquele hotel depois de ter sido estuprada por aqueles dois.

- Sim, você desmaiou praticamente na minha porta, foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu!

Pandora se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e foi até um espelho pequeno que viu sobre um móvel e deu uma boa olhada no próprio rosto. Nos lábios e nas maçãs pálidas do rosto haviam pequenas escoriações e sob o olho direito um feio edema havia se formado.

- Estou horrível!

- Vou ter que acreditar no que você disse.

Pandora voltou para a cama e pegou as mãos de Shaka segurando-as firmemente entre as suas.

- Obrigada de novo!

Ikki chegou apressado à delegacia. Seu rosto havia se tornado bem conhecido depois que o caso de Kolonoki passou a ocupar destaque na imprensa, o que sem dúvida tornava uma missão complicada circular pela cidade.

- Começamos mal esse dia! – disse Aldebran quase atropelando o japonês.

- O que aconteceu?

- Shaka Adaash foi liberado, conseguiu um advogado de peso, Gustav Kamus.

Ikki assobiou alto.

- Mas que eu saiba esse cara só defende milionários!

- Para você ver. Vamos ter que ficar de olho no Adaash, mas talvez tenhamos que começar a procurar outras opções. Estive com Asterion, ele está sondando um pedófilo local. Ele acha que pode estar investigando o desparecimento de um garoto que pode ter sido uma vítima de nosso criminoso.

O telefone tocou na mesa ao lado e um policial da área administrativa atendeu, passando-o em seguida para Aldebaran.

Depois de uma breve conversa e de algumas anotações, Aldebaran se dirigiu novamente ao parceiro.

- Encontraram vestígios de um outro corpo em Kolonaki.

- Eu dirijo. – disse Ikki saindo ao lado do gigante.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Pandora ao sentir vindo da cozinha pequena um aroma delicado de ervas.

- Gosta de comida indiana?

- Não precisa se incomodar Shaka eu já lhe dei muito trabalho e...

- Não foi bem isso que eu perguntei.

Pandora sorriu um pouco sem graça.

- Na verdade eu nunca experimentei.

- Então hoje é seu dia de sorte- disse Shaka enquanto trazia à mesa uma travessa com algo que ela não soube identificar – ou talvez seja meu dia de sorte por ter companhia para o almoço.

Com passos calculados Shaka se dirigiu até Pandora e lhe tomou uma das mãos, conduzindo-a até uma cadeira que gentilmente puxou para que ela se sentasse.

Bom apetite!

Asterion estava entrando em seu carro depois de uma conversa com um possível suspeito, quando o celular tocou no bolso do seu casaco.-

-Alô. - atendeu de forma séria depois de ver o número da central no visor do aparelho. Depois de alguns segundos ouvindo o que era dito do outro lado da linha seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de decepção. - Maldito! - exclamou jogando o aparelho para dentro no banco do carro e dando a partida no veículo que disparou pelas ruas tranquilas de Kolonaki.

-Aurora, você estava aí?

Kamus parecia mais cansado do que de costume e Aurora começava a se preocupar com aquela quase obsessão em resolver aquele caso.

-Você estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu que eu estava aqui? Isso é realmente inédito para mim!

Ele se levantou e aproximou o corpo ao da bela morena que o enlaçou carinhosamente pelo pescoço.

- Eu sinto muito querida! - disse o advogado se afastando para poder ver os belos olhos da esposa. - é só que fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia tão empolgado com uma caso. Depois de passar anos defendendo corruptos em escândalos políticos, ganhando pensões milionárias para mulheres interesseiras, depois de tanto tempo essa é a primeira vez que eu sinto a minha velha intuição apitando dentro de mim!

- E o que sua intuição lhe diz?

- Que esse cara apesar de tudo o que ele afirmar ser tão improvável, apesar de não existirem provas a favor dele, eu acho que ele está dizendo a verdade.

Aurora respirou fundo e se afastou.

- Faz pouco mais de 24 horas que você assumiu a defesa desse maluco, e você já defendeu gente de todo tipo, eu sei, mas Kamus acreditar num vidente cego que acha que testemunhou os assassinatos de garotos em seus sonhos, não acha que está indo longe demais?

- Não se preocupe Aurora – disse Kamus dando um beijo na mão delicada onde brilhava o anel de barachel em direito. - eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? - disse Pandora depois de terminar a agradável refeição.

- Se eu puder responder. - disse Shaka sem fazer objeção nenhuma.

- Como aconteceu, como perdeu sua visão?

Shaka sorriu tirando os óculos escuros. Pandora não pode deixar de se admirar diante daqueles olhos. Apesar de não possuírem mais vida, eram sem dúvida os olhos mais lindos que ela já havia visto. Talvez fosse pelo tom de azul celestial que possuíam ou talvez pelo triste vazio que brotava deles ou ainda e mais certamente pela maneira como se sentia atravessada por eles.

Olhos sempre foram sua fraqueza. Foi pelo fogo que queimava nos olhos dourados de Radamantys que ela se apaixonou por ele, cedendo a todas as suas vontades e agora depois que ela tinha certeza que não cairia novamente nesse tipo de armadilha, estava ali totalmente presa por aqueles olhos cegos.

- Foi quando eu tinha meus cinco anos. Uma vez por ano meus pais e eu deixávamos Londres para visitar minha avó em Bangalore na Índia. É uma das poucas imagens que ainda guardo em minha memória. A casa grande cheia de tapetes e almofadas coloridas, o bosque que cercava a propriedade e uma grande e divertida estátua de Ganesha na entrada saldando os visitantes. Foi um ano que quase não choveu e mesmo para uma região onde o clima era mais ameno a seca foi cruél e pequenos pontos de incêndio aconteciam por todo lugar. Foi muito rápido, quando percebemos o perigo já havíamos sido cercados pelo fogo. Eu fui o único sobrevivente e mesmo assim depois que o calor intenso queimou minhas retinas e me deixaram isso. - disse Shaka mostrando as costas nuas, onde uma enorme cicatriz lembrava duas asas em relevo sobre a pele alva.

Pandora se aproximou e tocou delicadamente a pele queimada. E Shaka sem perceber fechou os olhos apreciando o toque suave das mãos dela.

- É tão triste! - disse ela quase num sussurro ainda tocando aquele estranho relevo.

- Depois de anos e anos indo de um especialista a outro e esperando nas intermináveis filas de transplante eu assumi que não voltaria a enxergar, simplesmente parei de procurar por soluções. Me estabeleci em Cambridge com meus avós maternos, me formei em Filosofia e depois de um tempo comecei a ver novamente.

- Como assim? - perguntou Pandora surpresa com aquela afirmação.

- Desenvolvi uma espécie de vidência, conseguia antecipar resultados de jogos, ver coisas relacionadas ao futuro próximo. E como todo jovem assustado, porém entusiasmado, fui para Londres onde pensei usar meu dom para meu próprio bem. Até ganhei algum dinheiro com isso, mas o que eu estava fazendo era errado e eu sabia disso. Aos poucos as visões foram se tornando mais raras até desaparecerem de vez. Hoje eu... AH!

Subitamente Shaka parou de falar e um grito escapou de sua garganta depois de sentir uma forte pontada em sua cabeça.

- Shaka! Está tudo bem? - disse Pandora correndo para ampará-lo.

- NÂO! - gritou Shaka ao ser bombardeado por uma nova sequência perturbadoras de imagens.

Num quarto escuro de um apartamento de luxo, um homem se espreitava entre os corredores tentando alcançar um comodo específico. Lá dentro do que parecia um típico quarto de empregada, pequeno e ocupado pelos poucos móveis, um computador instalado próximo à cama de solteiro, numa mesa tomada por restos de comida e capas de dvds, indicavam que aquele homem, fosse quem fosse, passava quase todo tempo que tinha de sobra em frente àquele monitor.

Tirou do bolso do casaco surrado uma câmera portátil que ligou ao computador, onde descarregou uma série de fotos de garotos de todos os tipos físicos, ascendências e classes sociais.

Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção diante daquelas crianças e suas mãos deformadas corriam pela tela lentamente, acariciando cada uma daqueles meninos.

Voltou então de repente sua atenção a uma página de notícias que mostrava detalhes das investigações sobre o incidente em Kolonaki, com depoimentos do chefe de investigações Aioros Diakos.

Um sorriso amargo brotou em seu rosto. Desligou a computador, pegou o casaco e saiu apressado.


	13. Chapter 13

Quando Asterion chegou ao suposto local do crime, Ikki e Aldebaran já estavam lá.

Cumprimentaram-se rapidamente, enquanto o dinamarquês colocava no bolso da jaqueta os óculos escuros.

- Parece que aquele padrão que estávamos procurando está se estabelecendo aqui mais uma vez. - disse Aldebaran com uma ponta de esperança na voz.

- Veja os dados que conseguimos Ten. Norgaard. - disse Ikki tirando do bolso um pequeno caderno de anotações.

- Pode me chamar de Asterion, Ikki.

Ikki sorriu um tanto sem graça e prosseguiu.

- Aqui, o rosto também foi desfigurado por golpes violentos na cabeça, o bairro é o mesmo onde a algumas semanas encontramos Peter Kasamates, e levando em conta as roupas que usava e o fato de que o rapaz gostava de levar lembranças dos hotéis onde ficava – continuou o japonês mostrando um pequeno saco plástico onde se via um talher provavelmente de prata com a logomarca do hotel - tudo indica que o corpo pertence mesmo a Lucius Anderoi.

- Nada além da idade e do bairro ligando esse caso ao de Kasamates?

Aldebaran balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Nada. Bem, estamos voltando para a central para ver o que Afrodite tem a nos dizer sobre o corpo, quer vir junto?

- Acho que vou dar mais uma olhada por aqui.

- A propósito – disse Aldebaran se lembrando de repente de algo – alguma coisa com o tal de Rizarn?

Asterion ajeitou o cabelo escuro que lhe caiu sobre o rosto.

- Provavelmente o cara está limpo, mas vou ficar de olho nele. Seja quem for esse assassino, é bem conveniente ter um condenado por pedofilia por perto.

* * *

Depois de uma longa licença Milo Kriaques estava de volta. No peito e no abdômen ainda podia sentir um certo incômodo pelas várias cicatrizes que havia ganhado. Não por que seus ferimentos não tivesse cicatrizado, mas pelo que elas representavam.

- Dessa vez você não me escapa Doh Ko! - dizia enquanto seus dedos corriam pelos arquivos empoeirados do caso que havia lhe rendido aquelas cicatrizes, e que havia sido encerrado depois da aparição de um bode expiatório.

Seus olhos corriam rapidamente pelas páginas, procurando por algum fato que o ajudasse a reabrir aquele caso.

- Aqui está você! - exclamou alto, quando a foto de uma jovem chinesa de belos e inocentes olhos escuros apareceu diante dele. - Shun Rei, é você que vai me ajudar mocinha!

Sentiu o celular tocar no bolso e deixou de lado o longo processo para atender.

Do outro lado da linha uma voz desconhecida começou a falar.

- Acho que vai gostar de saber uma coisa policial Kriaques.

- Quem é?

- Isso não é importante Tenente, mas a informação que tenho, essa sim é muito importante.

- E que tipo de informação você tem? - disse Milo com a certeza de que era mais um dos muitos trotes que costumava receber.

- Okho escapou da penitenciária de segurança máxima onde foi preso a alguns meses.

- Okho! - exclamou Milo afastando o aparelho do rosto sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso que exibia . - Era exatamente isso que eu precisava!

* * *

Na bela cobertura onde Kamus vivia com sua esposa, uma visita inesperada trouxe ao advogado lembranças de uma época em que tudo o que ele queria era trazer justiça ao mundo.

- Shura! - disse surpreso o advogado, apertando amistosamente a mão do visitante.

- Uau! - exclamou o espanhol dando uma boa olhada no ambiente – Então é isso que se consegue com competência profissional e um bom casamento?

Kamus se recostou no batente da porta, fazendo um sinal para que o amigo entrasse.

- Você poderia estar ainda melhor do que eu, se não tivesse abandonado a faculdade de Direito pelo sonho de servir a realeza.

Shura sorriu diante do comentário do francês sobre os velhos tempos de faculdade.

- Talvez, mas essa vida não é para mim. Burocracia, ficar sentando diante de uma mesa... Tenho alma de cavaleiro meu bom amigo, a diferença é a espada que uso. - disse Shura revelando sob o paletó o coldre onde descansava uma 9 mm.

- Bem, onde está minha educação? Sente-se meu amigo, vou buscar um bom vinho e então você pode me contar o que o traz aqui.

- Aceito o convite, mas dispenso o vinho, estou aqui a trabalho Gustav, não oficialmente, mas ainda a trabalho. Preciso de um favor.

* * *

Saga examinava cuidadosamente alguns documentos, enquanto o irmão tinha o olhar fixo na tela do computador e os dedos tamborilando sobre a escrivaninha sob o ritmo do bom e velho rock'n roll.

Saga suspirou fundo e ergueu os olhos na direção de Kanon.

- Podia pelo menos usar fones de ouvido!

- Devia aproveitar minha generosidade, ouvir Led Zeppelin é praticamente uma honra! - respondeu o gêmeo mais novo sem dar atenção às reclamações do mais velho – Muito melhor do que aquela porcaria clássica que você ouve.

- Aquela porcaria a que você se refere é só o maior compositor dos sé... - Saga deixou que as palavras morressem em sua boca diante de um novo achado. - Perfeito! - exclamou.

- O que foi? - perguntou Kanon levantando-se sobressaltado com aquela explosão do irmão.

Saga fez um gesto de mão para o que o irmão ficasse quieto.

- Parece que nosso amigo Aldebaran não era tão inocente quanto tentava parecer.

Kanon se aproximou interessado.

-Veja, de todas as pistas que investigamos sobre o envolvimento de Souza no incidente com seu antigo parceiro, deixamos passar uma. Mais especificamente uma chamada de celular que ele recebeu pouco antes de deixar seu turno de trabalho. Uma chamada que o fez sair mais cedo aquele dia. No seu depoimento ele disse ter saído direto para um bar, frequentado por brasileiros como ele, mas o barman disse que ele só chegou depois das dez naquela noite.

- Se ele é tão inocente, porque mentiria? - prosseguiu kanon.

- Poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas qualquer coisa que tenha feito nosso mister bom policial mentir... Há algo aí, meu instinto me diz.

- Pois o meu diz outra coisa. Que vamos descobrir o motivo da mentirinha do Grandalhão.

Saga sorriu concordando. Ele e Kanon eram diferentes em quase tudo, apesar de serem gêmeos, mas como policiais pensavam do mesmo jeito e quando se uniam não havia nada que pudesse passar por eles.

* * *

No pequeno apartamento apenas um de seus três moradores estava presente. Seiya bocejava diante de uma pilha de livros e balançava uma caneta entre os dedos, enquanto tentava concluir um trabalho para a faculdade.

Ninguém havia lhe dado crédito quando o japonês com fama de preguiçoso para os estudos, decidiu fazer Astronomia. Mas quando sua irmã adotiva Marin e ele deixaram o Japão, e ele recém saído do colégio, perguntou a ela se deveria continuar estudando, Marin com a seriedade e a calma que lhe eram características, lhe disse:

"Apenas se quiser fazer algo que ame muito."

Quando pousaram em solo estrangeiro, ele já tinha tomado sua decisão. Até aquele momento, ele tinha apenas duas grandes paixões em sua vida, a irmã que o criara como mãe e as estrelas, pelas quais ele sempre fora fascinado. Não era raro pegá-lo distraído em algum canto olhando calado para o céu, pensando sempre no que poderia haver além delas.

Muita coisa havia mudado desde então, apesar das coisas que lhe eram reveladas todos os dias, o curso havia se mostrado mais difícil do que ele esperava, mas Seiya não costumava desistir das coisas. A irmã que sempre o apoiou em tudo, também já não estava por perto, havia desaparecido de sua vida e uma nova paixão tomou seu jovem coração, Saori Kido.

Deixou os livros de lado e alongou os braços, quando ouviu alguém tocando a campainha.

- Boa tarde! – disse um o homem assim que Seiya abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde, algum problema Policial Kriaques? - perguntou o estudante ao ver o distintivo que o homem a sua porta exibia.

- Eu estou procurando por Shiryu Sumiyama, você o conhece?

Seiya hesitou, mas como não sabia mentir, não teve outra alternativa.

- Sim, ele mora aqui.

- Eu gostaria de falar com ele, é possível?

- Ele não está em casa, na verdade eu não o vejo desde ontem.

- Bem, poderia me dizer então onde eu posso encontrá-lo?

- Talvez no campus ou na penitenciária onde ele trabalha.

Milo deu uma boa olhada no garoto a sua frente, que parecia não estar mentindo e sorriu.

- Bem, obrigado garoto, tome o meu cartão, se encontrar seu amigo avise-me, ele pode estar com problemas.

* * *

Shiryu parecia mais nervoso, enquanto dirigia, muito mais rápido do que de costume. Seus dedos tamborilavam pelo volante, quando tinha que parar em algum sinal vermelho e seus olhos estavam sempre atentos ao espelho retrovisor.

- Não quer que eu dirija um pouco? Você parece meio cansado Shiryu. - disse Shun tentando dizer algo que não tivesse a ver com o fato de que ele havia praticamente sido arrastado as escondidas do hospital, quando ia começar seu turno, para cuidar de alguém que não podia ir a um hospital.

Sabia que se tratava de alguém procurado, e sabia também que Shiryu tinha um primo que estava na prisão, mas confiava no amigo e sabia que o que quer que ele tivesse feito, tinha um bom motivo.

- Não precisa, já estamos chegando. - respondeu Shiryu entrando numa rua que o levou a um prédio antigo no centro velho da cidade.

Sairam do carro e entraram no prédio que não tinha elevador. Subiram cinco andares quase correndo.

Shiryu parou ainda ofegante em frente a uma porta no final do corredor, onde trocou algumas palavras em chinês com o morador antes de entrar.

- Shun – começou Shiryu quando a porta se abriu diante deles – prometa-me que vai esquecer tudo que seus olhos virem aqui depois que for embora.

Shun hesitou, mas Shiryu estava tão sério que ele acabou concordando.

- Tá, eu prometo.

Por mais receoso que Shun estivesse, não estava preparado para o que viu lá dentro.

Shiryu trocou breves palavras com um outro chinês de cabelo curto e vestido como um gigolô.

- Venha Shun. - disse Shiryu, enquanto praticamente arrastava Shun pela sala estreita, onde homens e mulheres trabalhavam numa espécie de refinaria de drogas.

- Eu sei Shun, mas acredite eles estão muito melhor aqui. - disse Shiryu, parando em frente a porta de um dos quartos.

Abriu a porta e fez com que Shun estrasse rapidamente, para só então acender a luz e revelar, deitado sobre a cama de solteiro, um rapaz que provavelmente tinha a mesma idade de Shiryu, e que apresentava um ferimento feio na perna esquerda.

Shun se aproximou do rapaz ferido sem esperar que Shiryu pedisse e examinou o ferimento.

- A bala atravessou, por sorte não parece ter atingido nenhuma artéria ou músculo importante na sua trajetória, só vou precisar suturar e rezar para que isso não infeccione. - disse Shun abrindo a mochila e tirando de lá um kit de primeiros socorros.

- O que quer que eu faça para ajudar? - disse Shiryu se aproximando enquanto Shun já fazia assepsia do local.

- Não deixa ele se mexer.

* * *

- Onde estou?- perguntou Shaka assustado, como se estivesse voltando a vida.

- Está num hospital sr. Adaash. - respondeu uma jovem enfermeira que cuidadosamente fez com que ele se deitasse novamente. - Não devia se levantar tão rápido.

Shaka fechou seus olhos tentando se lembrar de como havia ido para ali. Imediatamente uma sequência perturbadora de imagens vieram a tona, na lembrança do sonho que tinha tido.

- Está tudo bem, sr. Adaash, sente alguma dor? - insistiu a enfermeira.

- Agora está. Pode me dizer como eu vim parar aqui?

- Ah sim, uma moça bonita, meio pálida e com o rosto um pouco ferido, mas muito bonita ligou para o serviço de emergência.

- E por acaso ela está aqui?

- Ela teve que ir. Esperou até ter certeza de que o senhor estava bem, mas teve que ir. A propósito, ela disse que espera que não seja nada grave e estima suas melhoras, deixou também o endereço e o telefone dela caso queira procurá-la. Se quiser eu posso fazer a ligação para o senhor.

- Sim, eu gostaria sim, mas primeiro preciso fazer uma outra ligação.

* * *

Já estava anoitecendo quando Asterion chegou à delegacia acompanhando a equipe de legistas. Vinha conversando com Mú a quem havia dado uma carona.

- É estranho , não é? - perguntou o policial.

- O que? - Mú arqueou a sobrancelha confuso com aquela pergunta.

- A tal da Gazzo não ter aparecido. Não sei como, mas ela sempre sabe onde as coisas vão acontecer.

- Provavelmente ela deve estar pertubando os caras da Central. O maior interesse dessa mulher nesse caso, é encontrar uma forma de ferrar com o cap. Diakos.

- Eu sei. Soube também que o Castillas deu uma dura nela a alguns dias. Talvez ela só esteja sendo cautelosa. O Shura pode até ser um cara legal, mas ele e o Aioros são amigos de longa data, ninguém fere um sem mexer com o outro.

Os dois riram juntos. A amizade entre Aioros e Shura já foi motivo de muita polêmica dentro da polícia. Criando até mesmo boatos sobre um suposto caso amoroso.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa Mú?

- Claro, se eu puder responder...

- O que acha do envolvimento daquele tal de Adaash?

- Bem, eu não cheguei a ver o cara, mas pelo que soube ele não parecia o tipo de suspeito que deveriam procurar. O máximo que ele deve ser, é um tipo de charlatão que quer se promover em cima desses crimes.

Asterion ficou calado alguns instantes, pensativo.

- Talvez eu devesse ir até a casa dele e tirar minhas próprias conclusões.

* * *

Ikki estava se preparando para acompanhar a autópsia do corpo de Anderoi, quando seu celular tocou.

- Policial Amamya? - disse a voz do outro lado.

- Sim.

- Sou eu o Turco, se lembra de mim?

- Sim. - disse Ikki visualizando o sujeito careca e estravagante que ele e Aldebaran haviam abordado a alguns dias

- Eu tenho novidades sobre aquele pedido que me fizeram.. mas quero falar pessoalmente.

- Onde?

- Tem um albergue a alguns quarteirões do prédio onde conversamos da última vez.

Estaremos aí em quarenta minutos.

Depois de desligar o telefone Turco deixou seu braço cair pesadamente ainda com o aparelho na mão.

- Muito bom Turco! - disse um homem armado, com um forte sotaque estrangeiro, talvez da Russia. - Eles vão ficar muito satisfeitos com você.

Turco permaneceu encolhido contra a parede suspirando:

- Eles vão me matar! Eles vão me matar!

* * *

Aldebaran e Ikki chegaram logo ao lugar combinado. Era pouco movimentado, exceto por drogados e moradores de rua.

- Lugar interessante! - Disse Aldebaran assim que saiu do carro. - Típico de bandidinhos como o Turco.

- Tem algo errado aqui! - Ikki parecia preocupado – Eu sinto.

Haviam muito prédios abandonados em volta, a maioria tomado por viciados.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Aldebaran impaciente com aquela situação.

- Ele deveria estar aqui, foi o que combinamos.

Foi por um breve momento, mas Ikki pode ver no alto de um daqueles prédios um luz brilhar.

Rapidamente ele se jogou atrás do carro puxando o parceiro com ele. O ruído de balas perfurando a lataria do carro foi ouvido apenas alguns segundos depois. Por reflexo os dois destravaram suas armas, preparando-se para revidar.

- Filho de uma...! - exclamou Aldebaran. - Armaram para gente!

- Mas quem poderia ser? - perguntou Ikki tentando visualizar no espelho do carro o ou os atiradores.

- Não sei, sou policial a tempo suficiente para ter arrumado alguns inimigos. Me diz você é rápido Amamya?

- Fui artilheiro no time de rugby da academia e fomos campeões por três anos seguidos.

Aldebaran sorriu.

-Eu te dou cobertura.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Aldebaran respirou fundo, contou até três mentalmente e saiu de trás da proteção do carro, atirando freneticamente na direção de onde vinham os tiros, enquanto Ikki rápido ágil como um felino correu na direção dos prédios do outro lado da rua, se esquivando da chuva de tiros a sua volta. Fez um sinal rápido para Aldebaran e entrou.

Estranhamente o atirador não deu atenção ao fato de uma de suas presas ter desaparecido, e continuou mirando no grande alvo que era Aldebaran.

Como esperado o interior do prédio estava deserto, como se tivesse sido preparado para aquele momento. Mas não tão deserto, como descobriu Ikki ao chegar ao topo, onde um grupo de chineses parecia esperar por ele, ele rapidamente se escondeu quando uma primeira saraivada de balas veio em sua direção.

Um a um eles desceram atrás de sua presa. Mas Ikki tinha a vantagem do espaço estreito de corredores e a escadaria e conseguiu com uma boa dose de seu treinamento em artes marciais se livrar de cada um dos chineses. Percebeu um último tiro vindo do andar de baixo e em seguida o silêncio. Desceu os degraus de dois em dois e ainda viu uma figura descer calmamente pela escada uns dois ou três andares de onde estava. Deu vários tiros na direção do provável atirador e já se preparava para descer quando voltou os olhos na direção de uma porta aberta atrás dele. Entrou com a arma em punho, mas não havia ninguém além de um corpo meio pendurado pela janela.

Alguns minutos depois Aldebaran entrava pela mesma porta.

Conseguiu pegá-lo? - perguntou Ikki ao parceiro.

Não, ele desapareceu por um beco, como que por mágica.

Aldebaran se aproximou do corpo que estava parcialmente escondido pela figura de Ikki, e então reconheceu o rosto aterrorizado do informante, de onde o sangue ainda escorria por um ferimento único entre seus olhos.

Nada lhe vinha a cabeça, por mais que tentasse pensar numa boa desculpa para explicar o hematoma em seu rosto e seu desaparecimento durante todo o dia.

Olhou seu reflexo pela janela do ônibus, só agora conseguia tempo para pensar em algo, mas sua cabeça estava tão cheia com os últimos acontecimentos que nada lhe vinha.

"Pelo menos não estou com fome.", pensou lembrando do rapaz cego, quando o ônibus parou para que ela descesse.

Ajeitou como pode o sobretudo sobre a roupa rasgada e atravessou a rua na direção do restaurante chinês.

De longe viu o movimento e agradeceu por isso, com tanta gente, ninguém teria tempo para reparar em seu estado.

Parou em frente tomando coragem para entrar, mas sua atenção foi desviada por um ruído vindo dos fundos do restaurante. Seguiu na direção do som e acabou tropeçando em algo que depois ela reconheceu como o caderno de desenhos que Kyan, filho da dona do lugar, sempre carregava consigo. Seu coração disparou dentro do peito, e sua intuição gritou.

Kyan! - chamou ela, já esperando pelo pior.

Ouviu um gemido abafado e o rosto amordaçado de Kyan com a cabeça pendurada para fora de uma van.

Kyan! - gritou ela, antes de ser atingida por um forte golpe na cabeça.

O que aconteceu com vocês? - perguntou Afrodite diante dos dois policiais feridos – Mino, venha aqui me dar uma ajuda!- gritou ele chamando pela sua jovem auxiliar.

Foi uma emboscada. Armaram para gente e ainda mataram meu informante. - disse Aldebaran, enquanto a pequena Mino lhe cortava a manga da camisa que havia sido rasgada e exibindo um feio ferimento. Tive sorte porque meu parceiro aqui foi zagueiro de rugby na academia.

E por que diabos vocês dois não foram direto para um hospital? - Ikki gemeu quando Afrodite apertou uma gaze contra o ferimento que ele tinha no pescoço, depois daquela pergunta.

Precisávamos falar com ele. - disse o japonês, olhando na direção da porta.

Asterion cruzou apressado os corredores tomados de pessoas vestidas de branco, onde foi interceptado por um elegante homem usando um terno escuro, típico de advogados.

Tenente Norgaard, suponho. Meu nome é Gustav Kamus, sou advogado do Sr. Shaka Adaash.

Sim, sou eu. Mas por que me chamou até aqui dr. Kamus;

Pode me acompanhar, por favor.

O policial seguiu em silêncio o sério advogado, pensando no no porque de um homem como Kamus estar defendendo alguém sem posses como Adaash.

Eu sei no que está pensando, o mesmo que todos os outros policiais. E eu vou lhe responder honestamente Tenente. Só dessa vez quero defender alguém que eu realmente julgue inocente. Além do mais, esse homem, tem algo nele que eu diria me convenceu. É aqui.

Os dois pararam diante de uma porta, mas só Asterion entrou. Apenas um dos leitos estava ocupado, por um homem que com certeza não era mais velho do que ele mesmo. Era bastante alto e possuía uma estrutura física bem desenvolvida, mas apesar disso o rapaz, que mantinha os olhos cegos fechados lembrava mais um anjo do céu, do que um homem de carne. Fora isso havia algo mais, algo que inspirava confiança, exatamente como Kamus havia descrito.

Ele está aqui. - disse Kamus avisando da chegada do visitante.

Ouvi falar do rapaz por quem você procurava, Tenente. Eu sinto muito.

A imprensa não perde tempo.

Não foi pela imprensa que fiquei sabendo.

Uma sombra de desconfiança nublou os olhos azuis de Asterion

Sei que vai parecer loucura, mas...

Não precisa me explicar, eu já sei sobre seus "sonhos e premonições".

Mas não acredita como os outros.

Não posso acreditar em algo que não pode me provar.

Shaka suspirou parecendo um pouco cansado, mas seguro do que ia fazer.

Dr. Kamus, eu agradeço por tudo, mas o assunto que tenho com o Tenente Norgaard é um tanto pessoal, poderia nos dar licença?

Entendo. - disse o advogado saindo discretamente.

Ela acordou com o movimento violento do veículo em uma curva. Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo era projetado de um lado para o outro.

Deviam estar numa estrada de terra pensou.

Seus olhos procuraram Kyan. O garoto ainda estava inconsciente. Pandora tentou se levantar e chegar até o rapaz, mas tinha os pés e mãos amarrados.

Kyan! - chamou ela, tentando não chamar a atenção do motorista, fosse ele quem fosse.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, como se estivesse acordando de um sonho.

Que bom que está vivo!-o alívio na voz dela fez com que ele se desse conta da situação em que estavam e seu medo ficou preso na garganta como um grito mudo.

Ele... você...onde!- balbuciou Kyan ainda muito assutado.

Fique calmo. Preciso que me ajude, temos que sair daqui.

O que ele vai fazer com a gente? - perguntou Kyan tentando segurar o choro.

Eu não sei, mas não podemos ficar para descobrir. - tirando da imagem da filha, uma força que ela não sabia que tinha, Pandora se arrastou até o garoto – mas primeiro tempos que nos livrar dessas cordas.

As luvas faziam suas mãos coçarem de forma incomoda , mas não mais incomoda do que a falta de tato na ponta dos dedos. Sem querer se lembrou do dia em que queimou as mãos e da dor absurda que tinha sentido. Poucas coisas em sua vida tinham valido tanto a pena, e ele teria feito de novo, apenas para ver aquele bastardo na cadeia.

Ouviu um barulho mais forte, vindo da parte de trás do veículo. Desacelerou e pisou cuidadosamente no freio. Não ia deixar seu brinquedo escapar, e muito menos aquela vadia estragar tudo.

Depressa Kyan! - dizia Pandora sentindo o veículo diminuindo a velocidade até parar.

Kyan já tinha mãos e pés livres quando a porta se abriu. Pelo menos ele tinha uma chance de escapar, então tomada pelo instinto protetor que só as mães conhecem, Pandora se atirou sobre o sequestrador.

Corra Kyan! – gritava ela. O garoto hesitou por alguns segundos, mas o olhar doentio do homem que se debatia sob o corpo de Pandora o fez deixar de lado toda a hesitação e sair correndo na direção da estrada.

Vendo sua presa desaparecer, o sequestrador jogou o corpo de Pandora violentamente para o lado, fazendo com que ela se chocasse contra a lateral do veículo. Ele olhou na direção para onde o garoto havia corrido e em seguida lançou um olhar enfurecido para Pandora.

Vadia! - gritou num misto de raiva de decepção – Viu o que você fez?- ele segurava a cabeça e andava de um lado para o outro.

Pandora estava apavorada.

Está com medo?- disse ele aproximando o rosto do seu. Agora ela podia ver claramente com quem falava – pois se não estiver, devia, alguém vai ter que pagar pelo que aconteceu, e como só estamos os dois aqui...

continua...


	15. Chapter 15

- SOCORRO, ME AJUDEM! - gritava histericamente o menino oriental, assim que viu o carro aparecer no seu caminho.

- É ele Asterion, o menino que eu vi! - disse Shaka, com um certo alívio no peito por saber que aquele havia escapado com vida.

Asterion pisou bruscamente no freio e saiu do veículo, amparando o adolescente.

- Está tudo bem, ele te machucou?

- Não, ele ia... mas a Pandora, ela...

- Pandora? - Shaka congelou ao ouvir aquele nome, não era um nome muito comum entre as mulheres daquele país, mas parecia ser um coincidência grande demais – Você disse Pandora, Pandora Heinstein?

Kyan não disse nada, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Essa moça, ela estava com você, ela ainda está com ele? - Asterion sacou a arma e a destravou diante da afirmação do rapaz – me diga, apenas para que direção.

-o-

- Agora só resta, esperar que ele reaja bem aos antibióticos.- Shun tinha um ar cansado, nunca pensou que teria que trabalhar naquelas condições, mas agradeceu por ser Shiryu a estar do seu lado, não Seiya ou mesmo Hyoga.

- Ele vai ficar bem?- depois de muito tempo era a primeira coisa que Shiryu lhe dizia.

Shun deu uma boa olhada no rapaz deitado sobre a cama, que agora dormia pesadamente.

- Eu espero que sim.

Um minuto longo de silêncio se fez entre os dois. Aquele era o momento em que Shun esperava que o amigo lhe desse alguma explicação sobre tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei que você merece uma explicação sobre tudo isto. É o mínimo que lhe devo, mas talvez seja perigoso para você se envolver mais do que está envolvido.

- Sou bom o suficiente para ser trazido aqui e ficar horas tentando salvar a vida de alguém, mas não para saber a verdade!

- É por isso mesmo, você é bom demais, eu não quero que se suje, há muita coisa podre no caminho que me trouxe até aqui, e ainda há muita sujeira para ser feita, antes que certas verdades apareçam.

Shun ficou em silêncio novamente. Esperava mais do que isso, mas conhecia Shiryu há tempo suficiente para saber que não tiraria mais nada dele.

- Pode ao menos me acompanhar até lá embaixo e me ajudar a tomar um táxi.

Shiryu sorriu discretamente, depois de horas de tensão, a atitude de Shun acabou por fazê-lo relaxar um pouco.

…...o...

Pandora estava paralisada de medo. Podia ver o brilho sinistro da chave inglesa na mão de seu agressor, enquanto ele a jogava de uma mão para outra, como se decidisse a forma mais dolorosa de usar aquela ferramenta.

- Você podia ter ido para sua casa, poderia estar com sua filha agora, mas não, a vadia tinha que bancar uma de heroína! - a voz dele agora era fria, como se ele tivesse finalmente recuperado o controle e continuou igualmente fria, quando acertou a barriga da moça com o cabo da ferramenta, num golpe tão violento, que fez Pandora gritar de dor. - Por que você tinha que entrar naquele beco?

Pandora respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego, que lhe faltou devido à imensa dor que sentia.

- Escute – disse ela nervosa demais para conseguir disfarçar – Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu não sei quem é e...- ela já não conseguia conter as lágrimas -... eu só quero voltar para minha filha!

- CALA A BOCA! - o pavor fez com que o sangue dela gelasse, quando um golpe ainda mais forte acertou a lataria do carro, logo acima de sua cabeça. - Está com medo, não está? Pois tem toda razão de ficar!

Com um movimento brusco ela a puxou pelos cabelos e a arrastou até um grupo mais fechado de árvores. Ele quase podia ouvir os batimentos acelerados do coração dela, a medida que sentia o próprio fim se aproximar. Ergueu então a ferramenta sobre a própria cabeça pronto para dar o golpe final na vadia que havia atrapalhado seus planos. Ao menos ele continuaria sendo um homem sem rosto, já que o garoto não havia tido tempo suficiente para ver.

- Por favor! - disse Pandora com as lágrimas vertendo descontroladamente por seus olhos violetas.

Um sorriso sádico brotou nos lábios de seu agressor, mas desapareceu quase que um segundo depois.

- Abaixe essa arma bem devagar, e coloque as mãos onde eu possa ver!

A voz firme de Asterion encheu o coração de Pandora de esperança. "Estou salva!", pensou reconhecendo o policial, que havia encontrado no hotel, onde um garoto havia desaparecido.

O sequestrador não se moveu.

- Eu não vou repetir. Se não fizer o que eu disse, vou ter que atirar! - disse Asterion se aproximando.

Sem saída o sequestrador deixou cair a chave inglesa no chão e se virou lentamente.

- Senhorita se afaste agora por favor. - Pandora não esperou que ele pedisse uma segunda vez, e se arrastou para longe do alcance do seu agressor.

Foi então que o inesperado aconteceu. Pandora não chegou a ver, pois já estava de costas para o sequestrador, mas ouviu o barulho do tiro, viu a arma apontada na mão de Asterion, e olhando para trás, viu o homem que a havia sequestrado, deixar cair das mãos uma faca, que apontava para a direção onde ela estava e por fim viu a ferida aberta em seu peito sangrar antes que ele caísse sem vida.

…...o...

O perfume característico dela encheu o ar quando ela se aproximou, e depois de tudo o que Shaka tinha visto, a voz dela era uma melodia suave em seus ouvidos.

- Shaka! -a jovem tinha a voz carregada de medo e seus passos trêmulos, até então amparados pelos braços de Asterion, só encontraram segurança no abraço do amigo.

- Pandora! - disse Shaka acolhendo a moça em seus braços com uma alívio no peito – que bom que está segura e bem! Obrigado tenente Norgaard, obrigado por salvá-la.

Asterion sorriu.

- O herói aqui não fui eu. Se não tivesse me convencido e me mostrado o caminho,o final dessa história poderia ser outro.

Interrompendo o momento, dois carros de polícia chegaram com suas sirenes vermelhas piscando.

- Norgaard! - Aldebaran saiu de um dos veículos acompanhado de seu parceiro, Ikki.

- Está tudo acabado. E antes que esse maníaco fizesse outra vítima – disse Asterion aos dois policiais.

Ikki se aproximou do garoto Kyan e se sentou ao lado dele como faria com o irmão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, garoto – disse com a ternura de um irmão mais velho na voz – vamos levá-lo para casa.

O garoto não disse nada, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tome – disse Pandora se aproximando dos dois – foi graças a isso que encontrei você Kyan – o garoto ainda calado tomou o caderno de desenho amassado entre as mãos, sem perceber o breve instante em que os olhares de Ikki e Pandora se encontraram. Ikki foi tomado uma uma sensação de tristeza ao encarar aqueles belos olhos violeta, mas foi Pandora quem recuou. Ela já tinha visto olhos como aqueles antes. Eram olhos de fogo, exatamente como os de Radamantys. Mas dessa vez ela não seria enfeitiçada por olhos como aqueles.

- Com licença. - disse se afastando e voltando para perto de Shaka.

Outros carros se aproximaram, com peritos para estudar o local e para levar o corpo do criminoso, e ainda ambulâncias para atender as duas vitimas, bloqueando todo e qualquer acesso à estrada.

- É Asterion, você vai ter muitos relatórios para preencher. No final das contar foi você quem pegou esse cara! - exclamou Aldebaran dando um de seus tapinhas amistosos nas costas de Asterion, que por pouco não caiu de cara no chão.

- Mas acho que vou precisar de ajuda.

- Bem, tem interrogatórios, mas já que o criminoso já era, podíamos permitir a esse dois pelo menos uma noite de sono. - disse indicando Kyan e Pandora.

…...

- Estão entregues. - disse Ikki parando o carro em frente ao prédio antigo em que Pandora morava.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu a moça, ainda muito incomodada com o olhar de fogo do policial.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir para um hospital cuidar desses ferimentos? - Aldebaran demonstrava uma certa preocupação principalmente com o trauma que ela havia sofrido na cabeça.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Tenente Souza, mas obrigada por sua preocupação.

- Cuidem-se então, e se precisarem de algo, liguem. - disse Aldebaran entregando um cartão à Pandora.

…...o...

Kamus entrou sem esperar ser anunciado, na sala onde Saori lia e tomava seu chá.

- Acabei de receber um telefonema da homicídios.

- Desculpe srta. - logo atrás dele o mordomo da casa, entrava se desculpando.

- Está tudo bem Tatsumi. Prossiga Dr. Kamus.

- Só achei que gostaria de saber que seu amigo Adaash vai ser provavelmente inocentado.

- Como assim?

- O verdadeiro assassino parecer ter finalmente ter sido encontrado.

Já era bem tarde quando Hyoga entrou no apartamento. Seiya estava cochilando sobre os livros e aparentemente não havia mais ninguém.

Deixou o casaco cair sobre o sofá e foi até a geladeira, de onde tirou uma garrafa de cerveja.

Tinha sido um dia cheio, Máscara da Morte tinha sérias desconfianças sobre o caso que ele mantinha com Shina e por essa desconfiança, o tratava com mais e mais rigor. Shina por outro lado, não queria dar bandeira, então também não pegava leve com ele. E ainda havia as barreiras que ele todo dia tinha que derrubar, para provar seu talento, que não estava numa redação apenas por ser um rapaz bonito, que provavelmente se soubesse dormir com as pessoas certas, logo teria uma vaga como garoto do tempo e futuramente, quem sabe fosse âncora de um telejornal. É claro que tinha ambições, mas foi a paixão pela investigação, que havia feito com que o jovem russo largasse as passarelas e os anúncios publicitários, para se aventurar no jornalismo. Mas para um ex modelo, era sempre mais difícil provar sua competência, em qualquer ramo acadêmico.

- Acorde Seiya, está babando nos seus livros! - disse dando um safanão no amigo japonês.

- Hã! - disse Seiya acordando assustado.

- Vá para cama, pelo jeito está precisando descansar.

Seiya não esperou um segundo ordem, se levantou e arrastando os chinelos, caminhou lentamente na direção do quarto.

- Hyoga o Shiryu já chegou? - perguntou Seiya esfregando os olhos.

- Não, eu acho. Por que?

- Veio um policial atrás dele aqui hoje. Vocês dois precisam parar com esses baseados, vão acabar se encrencando.

- Polícia? - repetiu Hyoga para si mesmo, depois que Seiya desapareceu em uma das portas do corredor.

...o...….

De seu confortável escritório na Embaixada da China, Doh Ko participava de uma vídeo conferência. Em várias partes do mundo, representantes da República Democrática da China, discutiam sobre um dos assuntos que ainda tornava difícil a relação com outros países do mundo, principalmente numa época em que só se falava de aquecimento global e do impacto causado pelos países em desenvolvimento no meio ambiente.

Doh Ko já estava cansado de dar desculpas educadas a cada cinco minutos, e por vezes o pensamento de que tudo seria mais fácil se pudessem simplesmente mandar prender quem os contestasse, lhe invadia a mente cansada.

- Um segundo por favor senhores. - disse vendo o número do filho aparecer na tela do celular.

- Pai?

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Você soube?

Doh Ko respirou fundo para não dizer exatamente o que lhe veio à mente junto com a pergunta estúpida do filho.

- E o que eu deveria saber?

- Okho fugiu da cadeia.

O rosto aparentemente gentil de Doh Ko por segundos se transformou, como se fosse feito de aço.

- Conversaremos mais tarde sobre isso.

A voz do rapaz do outro lado da linha se tornou histérica.

- VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO, ELE FUGIU E VAI VIR ATRÁS DE MIM!

- Mandarei alguns seguranças trazê-lo para a Embaixada, fique onde está. - sem uma única palavra de carinho ou consolo, Doh Ko encerrou a chamada, para em seguida discar um outro número.

- Lao, vá buscar meu filho, quero ele aqui em no máximo meia hora.

…...o...

- Me desculpe! - Pandora se aproximou com uma xícara de chá entre as mãos.

- Não há o que perdoar, eu quis ficar com você essa noite, afinal agora que o assassino está morto, resta lidar com as sequelas emocionais. - o silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos, até Shaka reiniciar a conversa. - o chá vai esfriar se não tomá-lo logo.

Pandora riu descontraída, e percebeu com isso, como era bom estar com ele.

- Eu acho que deve estar cansado, vou te trazer um cobertor. - ela se levantou e Shaka ouviu os passos dela se afastarem e se aproximarem novamente.

- Depois de um dia como o de hoje, acho que vai querer ficar com sua filha, então...

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me chamar. Se tiver alguma dificuldade de...

- Não se preocupe, eu sou apenas cego.

- Me desculpe, é só que eu nunca estive com alguém assim, então é um pouco difícil não parecer...

- Fique tranquila Pandora, eu não vou condená-la pelo seu cuidado, ficarei bem, boa noite!

- Boa noite! - disse ela saindo na direção do único quarto do apartamento simples, ainda segurando a xícara de chá intocada entre as mãos.

Shaka se acomodou no sofá e puxou o cobertor que Pandora havia lhe trazido, seu corpo e sua mente estavam cansados, no entanto o sono não veio. Talvez fosse o fato de estar dormindo num lugar estranho, cogitou, mas sabia bem que não era isso.

Aspirou o ar profundamente, o lugar estava impregnado com o perfume dela, e aquilo chegava sim a incomodá-lo, já que não tinha intenção de abusar da confiança dela, mas não era fácil não pensar nela como uma mulher extremamente atraente, sabendo o tipo de vida que ela levava. E em meio a pensamentos, se viu imaginando a jovem deitada a alguns metros de onde estava e o que usava e ainda como era o seu rosto.

Estava tão distraído, que não ouviu os passos delicados voltando para a sala onde estava. Só percebeu Pandora ao seu lado, quando a jovem se atirou em seus braços.

- Não quero dormir sozinha essa noite.


	16. Chapter 16

Shaka a puxou para uma abraço e Pandora chorou no ombro do rapaz e se surpreendeu com o arrepio que percorreu seu próprio corpo quando sentiu a pele nua dele tocando a sua, morna e úmida pelas lágrimas que ela derramava.

- Você poderia ter ido para sua casa... se quisesse. - ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Pandora, selando-lhe as palavras.

- E então estaríamos sozinhos. Não acha que já tivemos solidão demais em nossas vidas, fugindo do contato com outras pessoas?

Ela sentiu algo se aquecendo em seu peito. Ele tinha razão. Talvez estivessem errados em consolar seus medos e frustrações um nos braços do outro, mas não eram assim todas as pessoas, levando suas vidas, sempre em busca de algo que as conforte?

- Quer juntar sua solidão à minha? - disse ela finalmente.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e com as mãos bem cuidadas acariciou o rosto dela. Com a ponta dos dedos Shaka quase podia ver-lhe o rosto delicado, os olhos de cílios longos, molhados pelas lágrimas, o cabelo longo e macio, a pele fina ainda ferida.

- Você é tão linda! - Ele ouviu o riso discreto e satisfeito dela e sentiu que ela se afastava.

Com passos silenciosos ela foi até a porta do quarto, e de longe viu que a filha dormia profundamente, fechou a porta então. Seus passos quase felinos se dirigiram novamente para o sofá, enquanto deixava para trás a camisola fina. Deitou o corpo completamente nu sobre o de Shaka, que reagiu com desejo ao senti-la.

- Me mostre como um homem cego faz amor.

…...0...0...

"Pássaros!', constatou ela surpresa. Nunca até a manhã daquele dia, ela tinha percebido o canto deles, mesmo que eles sempre tivessem estado ali. Depois de tudo, aquele canto alegre lhe pareceu ainda mais bonito, e por isso ela ainda permaneceu alguns segundos de olhos fechados, aproveitando o som.

"É assim que ele vê o mundo!", pensou finalmente abrindo os olhos, e vendo que Shaka ainda dormia ao seu lado, como um verdadeiro anjo.

Um anjo, talvez ele fosse realmente, havia salvado sua vida duas vezes, Pandora não podia negar que se sentia segura ao lado daquele homem, e com o rosto quente e rosado, ela concluiu, que se anjos conhecessem o sexo, seria divino, exatamente como haviam feito.

- Arrependida? - perguntou ele sem abrir os olhos cegos, com os lábios quentes deslizando pela pele do pescoço de Pandora.

Ela sorriu e o beijou, se colocando sobre o corpo dele.

- Sim – a mão dela deslizou pelo peito sem pelos – de não tê-lo conhecido antes.

- Então acho que seria uma ótima ideia aproveitarmos para recuperar o tempo perdido.

…...0...0...

Afrodite ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Havia passado toda noite trabalhando no corpo do assassino de garotos, confirmando dados, coletando amostras, tentando através do cadáve rescrever a história daquele homem.

- Pode me trazer um café, Clarice?

- Claro Doutor.

Entrou em sua sala, e se jogou na maca esperando pelo café.

Ao lado de pilhas de documentos que esperavam a aprovação de Afrodite von Linné, chefe da emergência do Hospital Central, um jornal aberto na página policial, trazia uma matéria assinada por Shina Gazzo, que criticava abertamente o sistema penitenciário estadual, e usando como exemplo, a fuga do imigrante chinês, Ohkho, que contou com a colaboração de funcionários e de um estagiário de direito, que mais tarde descobriu-se tratar de Shiryu Suyama primo do fugitivo.

- Vaca! - exclamou Afrodite, que como muitos não suportavam aquela mulher venenosa. A jovem recepcionista se assustou quando entrou. - Ah, me desculpe, eu não estava falando de você – disse Afrodite mostrando o jornal para a moça.

- Gostaria de mais alguma coisa Doutor?

- Ah, sim, mande chamar aquele estagiário japonês, o Amamya.

- Sim senhor. - disse a moça saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

…...0...0...

- O que significa isso Shina? - disse Hyoga jogando na mesa da italiana a edição do dia do jornal onde Shina também tinha uma coluna.

- Eu pergunto a mesma coisa, Alex, chegando desse jeito, principalmente da noite maravilhosa que tivemos ontém!

- O que fez com o que eu lhe disse? O que fez com a vida do meu amigo?

- Ah, então seu amigo se envolve com a fuga de um bandido perigoso e você acha que a culpa é minha? Tenha paciência!

Hyoga deu uma volta em torno da mesa dela, tentando evocar alguma razão, incrédulo com a frieza daquela mulher.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Quando todos a chamavam de cobra pelas costas, eu a defendia. Mas agora eu vejo que estava errado em tentar evocar alguma humanidade em você!

Shina se levantou da cadeira e disse altiva:

- Eu nunca disse que guardaria segredos, sobre o que me dizia na cama.

Ele se aproximou colocando os lábios a poucos centímetros do rosto dela.

- Parabéns Shina, acaba me perder também! Não vai demorar muito e você vai estar completamente sozinha, só você e seus preciosos Pulitzers!

- É uma pena! Mas não se superestime, não é tão difícil, encontrar um loiro bonito e bom de cama para me fazer companhia!

…...0...0...

Aioria suava frio, enquanto seu corpo era tomado de violentos calafrios. Já faziam dois dias desde que ele decidira se internar, mas dessa vez tinha uma razão especial para se livrar desse maldito vício.

As palavras de Marin e de seu irmão Aioros ainda ecoavam em sua mente, dando força à sua vontade.

" Não podemos continuar como estamos Aioria, não somos apenas nós dois agora e eu não quero matar meu filho. Eu quero uma família com você, mas não assim!'

" Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei para que você me pedisse isso? Tudo o que eu queria era poder apagar aquele dia de nossas vidas, mas já que isso não é mais possível ao menos agora que você se decidiu podemos dar um novo começo às nossas vidas."

Ainda podia sentir as lágrimas de ambos, e a esperança e entre tremores e convulsões, Aioria desejou se tornar digno daquelas lágrimas.

…...0...0...

- Com licença Doutor!- disse Shun dando duas batidas na porta semi aberta.

- Entre! - respondeu lá de dentro o médico, quem nem se incomodou em deixar a maca onde estava deitado, quando o rapaz entrou. Afrodite olhou de lado para o rapaz e quase não o reconheceu. Shun ao contrário da maioria dos estudantes de medicina, que ou pareciam hippies drogados ou nerds demais, sempre teve uma aparência impecável, além de ser um rapaz muito bonito e ser frequentemente o assunto favorito nas conversas de estagiárias e jovens enfermeiras durante o cafezinho. Mas naquela manhã ele pouco tinha a ver com o estagiário popular que todos conheciam. Seus olhos verdes estavam fundos, numa evidência clara de que não havia dormido durante a noite, a roupa que ele sempre exibia muito limpa e bem passada, estava amarrotada e com pequenas manchas de sangue sobre quase todo o tecido, isso sem contar com o cabelo desgrenhado e a barba por fazer.

- Parece que eu não fui o único que teve uma noite difícil!- disse Afrodite finalmente se levantando.

- Me desculpe Doutor, mas eu não consegui ir para casa e...

- Não me precisa me contar o que aconteceu,guarde isso para quando resolver escrever uma biografia. O assunto que quero tratar com você é outro. Por acaso você já pensou na área em que quer atuar?

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em clínica médica, existem tantos especialistas hoje em dia, que...

- O que acha de medicina legal? Afinal você vem de uma família de policiais.

- Quando eu escolhi medicina, eu pensei em...

- Já sei, o velho sonho de salvar vidas. Eu também já pensei assim. Mas medicina legal te oferece mais do que isso, é a chance de evitar crimesee estudar os mortos também é uma maneira de salvar os vivos.

- Eu entendo, mas eu não sei, tenho que pensar.

- Não estou te apressando Amamya, mas não demore muito, você é muito talentoso, pode fazer qualquer coisa que quiser dentro da medicina, mas pensar demais, nem sempre é uma qualidade boa num médico.

- Tá, mas e se eu por acaso aceitasse sua sugestão...

- Você poderia ser meu assistente na homicídios.

…...0...0...

Nas penitenciárias estaduais existiam alguns tipos de prisioneiros que ficavam confinados a espaços reservados, de acesso totalmente restrito. Estupradores, prisioneiros de alta periculosidade, psicopatas e ex policiais. Shion estava lá a aproximadamente sete anos.

Nos corredores de paredes blindadas, o ex policial era escoltado por dois guardas em direção à única sala que conhecia, além da própria cela. Lá dentro um rapaz de cabelo claro e olhos gentis aguardava.

- Mu, que bom que veio! - disse Shion para o rapaz através do vidro de meio metro de espessura.

- Como tem passado tio?

- Na mesma, sabe que meus dias não são muito diferentes uns dos outros. Mas o que aconteceu, você quase não vem aqui? - o velho instinto gritava dentro de Shion, imaginando que resposta teria.

- Não me agrada muito vir aqui, não é fácil carregar o peso de seus atos nas minhas costas.

- E mesmo assim você conseguiu se tornar Diretor Técnico da Equipe de Investigação Científica.

- E preciso provar meu valor a cada minuto. Mas o mesmo não aconteceu com seu ex parceiro.

A lembrança de Aldebaran trouxe um certo desconforto ao prisioneiro.

- Eu sempre afirmei nos meus depoimentos que ele não estava envolvido nas minhas atividades.

- Mas eles nunca acreditaram. Ninguém perdeu tanto quanto Aldebaran, quando você foi condenado.

- Acha que não sei? Acha que era isso que eu queria? Mas não está nas minhas mão livrar meu velho amigo desse peso, e ele sabe disso.

…...0...0...

Shaka aguardava nervoso pelo próprio depoimento. Torcia as mão úmidas, enquanto Shiva se mantinha atento, mas quieto ao seu lado.

Depois de quase duas horas, ele pode sentir novamente o perfume suave de Pandora e uma outra fragrância, possivelmente de loção pós barba, que ele reconheceu ser do tenente Amamya.

Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios e depois afagou o pelo macio de Shiva. Ela tinha as mãos frias e úmidas, quando segurou as dele.

- Está tudo bem?

- Nunca é bom ter que lembrar dessas coisas, mas pelos menos está mais perto de terminar. - ela sentiu a mão de Shaka enlaçá-la pela cintura e Ikki pareceu um pouco desconfortável com aquilo.

- Nós vamos falar com o garoto agora, poderia aguardar mais um pouco senhor Adaash?

- Como quiser Tenente.

Ikki se afastou depressa, mas parou para abordar um outro policial.

- Aldebaran já chegou?

- Não ainda tenente.

De longe Shaka pode ouvir o suspiro pesado de Ikki ao ouvir aquela resposta.

…...0...0...

A sala já estava cheia quando Aldebarn chegou. Quem o recebeu, foi o próprio anfitrião.

- Gustav! - cumprimentou ele, um pouco mais formal do que costumava ser.

- Entre e fique a vontade, se é que isso é possível! - disse o advogado indicando a sala espaçosa, onde Shura, Aioria, Aioros já estavam acomodados.

- Tem certeza de que podemos falar "disso" aqui? - perguntou Aldebaran dando uma olhada nos andares superiores.

- Minha esposa está numa audiência e eu dispensei os empregado. Podemos falar a vontade.

- Já que estamos todos aqui, acho que podemos começar- disse Aioros – creio que você sabe Gustav que tanto eu, como Shura e Aldebaran deveríamos estar na Central, então vamos ao que interessa. - Aioros jogou sobre a elegante mesa de centro um envelope simples de papel pardo.

- Panagakos. - disse Aldebaran lendo o nome que constava numa pequena etiqueta no canto inferior esquerdo do envelope.

- É isso mesmo, recebi isso ontém, enquanto vocês estavam na caça ao pedófilo assassino. Saga e Kanon conseguiram chegar a um pequeno hiato entre os nossos depoimentos, uma ligação de celular e o depoimento de um barman.

- Isso vai levá-los diretamente ao nosso segredo. - disse Shura, que até então estava calado.

- Eu não posso ser preso agora... - balbuciou Aioria – não agora! - a mão firme de Aioros, fez com que o ex policial, visivelmente perturbado pela abstinência se calasse.

- Se essa história vazar, você não vai ser o único com problemas aqui, Aioria.

- Você não está entendendo Oros, eu e a Marin, nós vamos ter um filho. Eu não posso permitir que meu filho cresça como nós dois, sem um pai!

- Não se preocupe Aioria, vamos dar um jeito. - disse Aldebaran sorrindo, como se tentasse esconder o medo do que poderia acontecer a partir daquele momento.

- Não sei não – disse Kamus se servindo de um dose generosa de seu melhor whisky,- só existe uma maneira de sairmos dessa - um longo silêncio se fez na sala – e acho que vocês já sabem do que estou falando.


	17. Chapter 17

- Ikki!- o policial que estava debruçado sobre o computador, onde uma jovem combinava sequências de dna, com amostras do cadáver do assassino pedófilo, se surpreendeu ao se deparar com o irmão caçula em seu local de trabalho.

- O que faz aqui Shun? Eu estou um pouco ocupado agora, tenho uma testemunha para interrogar, fora o fato de que meu parceiro parece ter sido abduzido ou coisa assim, então se for...

- Na verdade eu vim falar com o dr. Von Linné.

- Com o Afrodite, o que quer com ele?

- Ele me convidou para trabalhar com seu assistente aqui.

Uma pontinha de orgulho mexeu com Ikki, pela possibilidade de que o irmão viesse trabalhar mais próximo a ele, e um pouco de medo.

- Por que não me contou isso?

- Quando eu poderia ter feito isso?

Ikki sorriu sem graça, na verdade boa parte da culpa pelos dois estarem tão afastados era o tempo que ele estava dedicando à carreira.

- Bem, vamos lá para baixo, eu levo você.

...0...

Shun Rei subiu o mais depressa que pode as escadas da luxuosa cobertura onde vivia. Precisava fazer as malas o quanto antes.

A notícia sobre a fuga de seu irmão caiu sobre ela como uma bomba. Sabia que a família Kho já havia tomado as providências para proteger Fei, e por isso mesmo ela deveria desaparecer. Não seria usada como escudo para eles novamente, não dessa vez.

A ligação breve de Shiryu pode ter sido arriscada para ele e para Okho, mas lhe indicara o caminho que devia seguir a partir desse momento.

Os dias de egoísmo haviam acabado para ela, faria o que fosse preciso, para proteger ao irmão e ao primo, assim como eles haviam feito quando ela havia fugido da China pelo sonho de tentar ser algo mais do que uma dona de casa submissa.

- Desculpe-me entrar desse jeito, mas a porta estava … - Shun Rei olhou para trás e se deparou com o rapaz alto e de vibrantes olhos azuis. - parece estar com pressa.

- Eu... só estava separando umas roupas velhas. - disse ela nervosamente.

- Meu nome é Milo...

Ela parou e deixou cair um vestido no chão.

- Eu sei quem é detetive. Me lembro muito bem de você, eu estava lá quando foi baleado.

Milo se abaixou e recolheu o vestido vermelho e imaginou em como ele ficaria bem naquele corpo delicado.

- Eu achei mesmo que se lembraria, assim como pensei que contaria o que realmente aconteceu naquela garagem, e quem foram os responsáveis por isso. - disse ele abrindo a camisa, e revelando as várias cicatrizes que pontilhavam o toráx forte.

- Sabe o que teria acontecido comigo se eu eu tivesse feito isso? - ela tentou em vão conter as lágrimas.

- Poderíamos tê-la protegido! Mas ao invés disso, veja o que aconteceu! Seu irmão está foragido, talvez ferido, seu primo jogou uma carreira brilhante no lixo por sua causa, e os verdadeiros culpados ainda estão livres.

Ela se levantou e encarou os olhos de Milo.

- O que quer que eu faça, Senhor Kriaques?

- Diga onde eles estão, sei que o Suyama entrou em contato com você, não estaria com tanta pressa, se não fosse se juntar a eles. Depois disso, bem sua consciência pode lhe dizer melhor do que eu. - depois de deixar o vestido sobre a mala, Milo deixou o quarto da mesma maneira como entrou.

Uma onda violenta sacudiu o corpo frágil de Shun Rei e a garota se deixou cair chorando no chão, não pela visita inesperada, mas pelo que ela tanto temia e tinha que fazer.

…...o...

- Estou surpreso, não esperava que decidisse tão rápido! Nossa conversa hoje de manhã parece ter sido bem esclarecedora! - Afrodite havia acabado de colocar o grosso avental de usava durante os procedimentos de autópsia.  
- Bem, na verdade eu só queria dar uma olhada, se não se importar! - disse o rapaz, um pouco constrangido com a presença do irmão.  
- Aproveitando que estou aqui, algum dado novo sobre "aquele" sujeito?- perguntou Ikki.  
Afrodite coçou o queixo, onde deixava crescer um cavanhaque, e cujos pêlos começavam a incomodá-lo.  
- Bem, encontrei uma coisa interessante, mas não creio que vá ajudar. Me acompanhem, assim o seu irmão pode começar a se familiarizar com cadáveres.

...0...

Okho acordou com um forte latejamento no ombro ferido. Abriu os olhos e examinando o próprio corpo, viu as ataduras brancas cobrindo seus ferimentos.  
- Shun disse que isso iria acontecer. Tome. - Imediatamente Okho reconheceu a figura séria e centrada do primo Shiryu, que lhe estendia um copo de água e duas pilulas achatadas.  
- Onde estamos? - o rapaz tentou se ajeitar melhor na cama estreita.  
- É melhor você não saber, com certeza ia me repreender como fazia quando éramos crianças.  
-Você andou aprontando nesses dois últimos anos mais do que eu em toda a minha vida.  
- Culpa do vovô, sempre enfatizando a importância da família em nossas vidas.  
Okho sorriu, como não fazia desde que havia deixado seu país natal.  
- E você tem levado isso bem a sério.  
- Só eu, não é mesmo? - os primos riram alto e juntos, até que foram interrompidos pela presença de um jovem chinês, que trocou algumas palavras com Shiryu, para em seguida dar passagem a uma jovem chinesa, de belos olhos escuros, onde ainda havia um resquício de inocência.  
- Shun Rei! - exclamou Okho, não impondo resistência as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos.  
A garota não disse uma palavra sequer e ignorando os ferimentos do rapaz, se atirou nos braços dele chorando.  
- Eu tive medo de que pudessem estar me seguindo, mas depois que o Shiryu me encontrou... eu tinha que ver você irmão.  
Shiryu se juntou ao abraço familiar.  
- Seja como for que tudo tenha acontecido, pelo menos estamos juntos de novo! - disse o formando de direito, deixando escapar sem querer uma ponta de preocupação.  
- E vamos conseguir ficar juntos? - perguntou a garota com um medo profundo do que o futuro podia reservar a eles.  
- Eu vou buscar nossos novos passaportes amanhã cedo. Antes do final do dia, estaremos deixando o país.

. .

...o...

- O que acham disso?- perguntou Afrodite quase advinhando que os dois irmãos caretas, não iam descobrir do que se tratava.  
Ikki e Shun se entreolharam sem saber do que o médico estava falando. - Ah, eu já devia saber... são cicatrizes típicas de...  
- Olá rapazes, me desculpem pela demora! - saldou Aldebaran, explodindo porta adentro, e se colocando em frente ao corpo do suposto assassino, e ao lado dos Amamya, depois de cortar Afrodite no meio de uma explicação, coisa que qualquer um que conhecesse bem o médico, evitaria fazer.- ei,eu já vi marcas bem parecidas com essas.  
- Prossiga Tenente. - disse Afrodite visivelmente irritado.  
- Minha ex mulher tinha uma cicatriz parecida , o nome de um namorado tatuado nas costas , que ela tentou apagar com laser.  
- Então é isso? Uma tatuagem! - disse Ikki pensando - algo que poderia identifícá-lo.  
- E da qual ele quis se livrar bem depressa - disse Shun dando continuidade à linha de raciocínio do irmão - essas quelóides são bem recentes - Shun mostrou aos outros as cicatrizes avermelhadas e brilhantes na pele do braço do cadáver.  
Afrodite se aproximou de Shun e passou o dedo enluvado sobre a superfície da cicatriz.  
- Ótimo Amamya, parece que o seu talento para medicina criminal está começando a aflorar.  
- Isso quer dizer que talvez ainda seja possível identificar o desenho. - concluiu Aldebaran.

- Já que resolveu parte do mistério - disse Afrodite estendendo a Shun um par de luvas e um bisturi - nada mais justo do que fazer as honras. Seja cuidadoso, mas não precisa economizar, queremos tecido suficiente para análise, não um carpaccio.

...o...

O velho eletriciasta arrumava com cuidado suas ferramentas. Desde que havia aprendido seu ofício sempre havia sido muito cuidadoso com elas. Organização era o segredo de qualquer bom profissional. Era uma pena que nem todos fossem assim. O seu antecessor por exemplo, pela bagunça que era a rede elétrica daquele prédio, ele até podia imaginar que não. Tá certo que prédios antigos como aquele, quase sempre davam muito trabalho para qualquer eletricista.  
- Mas que porcaria! - exclamou quando percebeu a falta de uma de suas preciosas ferramentas.  
Olhou em volta no chão e se deparou com um par de pés. Foi a última coisa que ele viu antes de ter sua cabeça arrebentada pela ferramenta que faltava.

...o...

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! - Agora Afrodite estava realmente irritado.  
- Isso está estranho, o gerador auxiliar já deveria ter sido ligado. - observou Aldebaran, que conhecia bem o funcionamento daquele prédio, institivamente levando a mão à arma.  
- Shun espere aqui, acho melhor darmos uma olhada nisso Aldebaran. - Ikki sacou a arma do coldre e saiu apressado acompanhado de seu parceiro deixando para trás a sala escura, onde a luz do dia nunca chegava.

...o...

Apesar do dia claro lá fora, a queda de luz repentina causou um verdadeiro caos dentro da central, totalmente dependente de seus computadores e equipamentos técnicos da perícial.  
- Ei Castillas alguém já achou o eletricista? - perguntou Aldebaran vendo que o espanhol também trazia a arma em punho.  
- Já mandei alguém verificar na manutenção, mas não acho que isso tenha sido acidental. Alguém queria causar pânico aqui.  
- Seria a forma mais fácil de entrar aqui sem ser percebido. - concluiu Ikki.  
- Tenente! - chamou gritando um policial que corria na direção dos três oficiais. - Achamos dois corpos na manutenção.  
- O que? - perguntouu Shura incrédulo.  
- Um era o Cezzari o eletricista e o outro...- o policial parecia hesitar - o outro era o Tenente Norgaard.  
-Asterion! - disseram os três praticamente juntos.

...o...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Pandora segurava aflita as mãos de Shaka entre as suas. - A luz...  
- Não se preocupe, a escuridão não é tão assutadora quanto parece, além do mais ainda é dia lá fora.  
-Não sei, tem algo errado, eu posso sentir. - ao lado deles Shiva começou a latir agitado.  
Shaka não podia ver o que acontecia,mas podia sentir a agitação, os passos apressados, o cheiro do suor exalado pelo nervosismo presente no lugar.  
- Fique aqui eu vou tentar conseguir alguma informação. - Shaka se levantou acompanhado por seu cão e se encaminhou para a escrivaninha de uma policial que havia acabado de desligar o telefone, mas antes que conseguisse chegar até ela esbarrou violentamente contra uma outra pessoa, um homem, pela estatura e força do impacto, ao mesmo tempo sentiu o cão ao seu lado recuar assustado e ouviu seu ganido e pela maneira com isso o desequilibrou, percebeu que alguém havia pisado na pata do cão.  
- Cuidado com o totó! - disse alguém antes que Shaka tivesse tempo de protestar e logo a seguir a policial com quem ele tinha intenção de falar, ergueu a voz se dirigindo a todos.  
- POR FAVOR SENHORAS E SENHORES, ESTAMOS COM PROBLEMAS DE MANUTENÇÃO NO PRÉDIO, PARA EVITAR MAIS CONFUSÃO PEÇO QUE PERMANCEÇAM SENTADOS EM SEUS LUGARES. AQUELES QUE QUEIRAM DEIXAR O PRÉDIDO, POR FAVOR FAÇAM USO DAS ESCADAS, POIS NOSSOS ELEVADORES TAMBÉM NÃO ESTÃO FUNCIONANDO E POR FAVOR MANTENHAM A ORDEM!

...o...

Aioros entrou apressado como sempre.  
- É mesmo o Norgaard?  
- Sim senhor. - disse a jovem secretária que tentava acompanhar os passos largos do capitão.  
- Alguém já avisou a família dele?  
- Na verdade não havia ninguém a quem avisar.  
- Shura o que houve aqui? - perguntou o capitão ao encontrar o amigo no corredor que levava à sala de interrogatório.  
- Queda de luz, dois corpos, mas ao menos temos um suspeito, ele está na sala de interrogatório com o Amamya.  
- E por que o Amamya e não você? Que eu saiba na minha ausência você é o responsável aqui.  
- O garoto que achamos conhece o Amamya, é um dos amigos do irmão dele.


	18. Chapter 18

O enorme hematoma em seu olho latejava, mas não era essa a maior preocupação de Hyoga naquele momento.

- Se você quiser, o Shun pode dar uma olhada nisso. - Ikki tentava com pouco êxito deixar o estudante à vontade, na verdade o policial parecia tão ou mais nervoso que o rapaz no momento.

-O Shun está aqui?- perguntou o russo sem emoção na voz.

Ikki respirou fundo, disposto a esclarecer logo os últimos acontecimentos.

- Olha Hyoga, eu não sei o que aconteceu naquela sala, mas eu quero que saiba que sua situação não está nada boa, então se você quer sair daqui, por favor, diga que sabe o que aconteceu lá embaixo, que viu quem matou aquelas pessoas.

O rapaz tomou um pequeno gole do café que Ikki havia lhe oferecido assim que entraram naquela sala fria, afastou o cabelo loiro dos olhos e encarou o policial.

- Eu queria poder dizer o que você quer ouvir, mas não posso. Eu nem mesmo sei como vim parar aqui!

-Droga! - exclamou Ikki numa raiva controlada - O que está acontecendo com vocês? Primeiro o Shiryu ajudando o primo a fugir da cadeia, e agora você!

- Eu não matei aqueles caras Ikki, tem que acreditar em mim!

- Você acha que eu quero acreditar que um dos amigos do meu irmão matou um policial? - Ikki fez uma pausa e deu uma volta na sala – Você precisa conseguir um advogado.

- O Seiya, ele falou com a Saori, o tal do Gustav Kamus tá vindo.

- Vocês têm sorte de tê-la como amiga, esse cara é um dos advogados mais disputados da cidade.

- É. Eu ouvi falar.

- A arma que foi usada já está sendo analisada, eu vou pedir alguns exames toxicológicos para ver se você estava sob ação de algum tipo de sonífero, é bem provável que você tenha sido "plantado" na cena, para nos confundir, isso já vai ajudar bastante. É bem possível que o nosso legista queira dar uma olhada nesse ferimento, talvez isso também ajude a limpar sua barra.  
Ikki fez um sinal na direção da janela de vidro espelhado e o policial que estava do lado de fora da sala abriu a porta alguns segundos depois.

- Você vai ter que ficar aqui por enquanto.

- Obrigado, Ikki! - disse Hyoga antes de sair acompanhado pelo policial fardado.

0...0...0

Seiya suava muito mais do que o normal. Tudo bem que o elevador parado e sem refrigeração não ajudava, mas o nervosismo por estar perto de sua musa era o que realmente o perturbava.

- Está tudo bem, Seiya? - perguntou Saori gentilmente.

- É..., tá, tá sim.

- Eu espero que o Hyoga esteja bem, ver alguém tão próximo em uma situação dessas... - as palavras de Saori despertaram um ciúme que Seiya não imaginava que sentia.

- Como assim? - continuou o rapaz ainda mais nervoso - por acaso você e o Hyoga eram tão próximos assim?

- Claro que sim, assim como você, o Shun, o Shiryu. Por que a pergunta?

- É que... você conhece a fama dele?

A garota deu uma leve demonstração de contrariedade. Gostava muito de Seiya, mas a maneira como ele se expressava muitas vezes ofendia.

- Entendi, então deve ter passado pela sua cabeça que o Hyoga também já me "faturou". - ela fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos.

- Não, não é isso! Ai, Saori, eu não quis dizer isso! - Seiya ficou apavorado ao perceber o que havia dito e mais do que nunca desejou que o elevador voltasse a funcionar.

Um breve silêncio fez-se entre os dois, até o momento em que o riso discreto de Saori encheu o ar quente. Seiya imediatamente percebeu que mais uma vez havia caído nas brincadeiras da jovem herdeira.

- Tava zoando com a minha cara de novo, né?

- Você precisava se olhar no espelho! - disse ela ainda rindo.

- Acha que as coisas vão melhorar? - perguntou Seiya ficando sério. - Sabe, voltar a ser como eram, antes de tanta coisa ruim acontecer.

- Vamos fazer o possível para que isso aconteça Seiya.

0...0...0

Ikki sentia que as coisas ficavam fora de controle. Isso não era nada bom. Ainda se lembrava do garoto encrenqueiro que havia sido, das muitas brigas e da dificuldade que teve na Academia de dominar aquela fera presa dentro dele.

- Onde está o Aldebaran? - perguntou ao sair da sala de interrogatório.

- Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa na sala de autópsia...

Ikki não deixou que o rapaz terminasse, saiu correndo tão rápido que se isso não fosse uma coisa que acontece só na ficção teria deixado um rastro de fogo atrás de si.  
Seus passos não pararam até entrar na sala de Afrodite.

- Shun! - exclamou quase sem fôlego.

- Ei, acalme-se, Ikki! - disse Aldebaran segurando Ikki que avançava pela sala, que agora estava sendo minuciosamente examinada pela perícia.

- Ei, Aldebaran, controle seu parceiro, eu não quero que ele destrua alguma provável pista! - disse Mu visivelmente irritado com a irracionalidade de japonês.

- Seu irmão está bem, Minu está cuidando dele e do Afrodite na sala ao lado.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou Ikki, recuperando aos poucos o controle e se encaminhando ao lado do parceiro para a sala onde o médico e seu jovem assistente recebiam cuidados.

- Quer saber o que aconteceu? - disse Afrodite, segurando uma bolsa de gelo sobre um feio hematoma em seu rosto. - Alguém entrou na MINHA SALA e roubou o corpo do nosso pedófilo!

- O que? - Ikki colocou as mãos na cabeça, incrédulo - O que mais falta acontecer hoje?- sentiu a mão pesada de Aldebaran em seu ombro.

- Acalme-se rapaz, nada vai se resolver com nervosismo. - Ikki fez que sim com a cabeça e respirou fundo. - Agora vamos por partes, precisamos dar alguma satisfação à jovem Pandora e ao Adaash, você vai conversar com eles, tome o depoimento dos dois, eu e Mu vamos dar um jeito nessa bagunça aqui.

- Está certo, pode mandar alguém levar o meu irmão embora depois?

- Vou tomar o depoimento dele também, mas assim que terminar, ele vai para casa.

- Obrigado, Aldebaran!

0...0...0

-A luz voltou! - exclamou Pandora aliviada.

- Para a maioria sim. - a moça sorriu diante da observação bem humorada de Shaka, selando os lábios dele com um beijo, coisa que era bem incomum para uma garota tão reservada, pouco dada a demonstrações públicas de afeto.

- Quem sabe agora alguém nos dê alguma satisfação. - não muito longe de onde estava, Pandora viu com certo incômodo o policial japonês se aproximar.

- Me perdoe por fazê-los esperar, tivemos alguns problemas hoje, mas creio que podemos começar, srta. Heinstein. - disse o policial indicando um corredor próximo, por onde seguiriam para sala de interrogatórios.

- Eu achei que daria meu depoimento ao Tenente Norgaard.

- Bem, infelizmente ele não poderá fazer isso, - Ikki não se sentiu muito bem em ocultar dela o real motivo da ausência de Asterion, estranhamente se sentiu culpado por mentir à jovem diante dele, mesmo que não houvesse necessidade de lhe contar o ocorrido - mas não creio que haja algum problema, já que originalmente esse caso era meu e do meu parceiro.

- Eu estarei aqui! - disse Shaka antes que ela saísse acompanhada do policial.

0...0...0

Um silêncio constrangedor fez-se entre ambos enquanto seguiam pelo estreito corredor, vez ou outra tendo de desviar de alguém que vinha em sentido contrário, normalmente muito apressado. Num desses momentos, Pandora quase foi atropelada por um funcionário da limpeza, caindo um pouco sem jeito nos braços de Ikki.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Não há necessidade. - disse Pandora rejeitando a ajuda do policial e se levantando sozinha.

- Seu relógio - disse Ikki se abaixando para recolher o objeto caído no chão, notando que pequenas manchas agora pintavam o piso, escuras como o sangue no pós morte. /troquei ali pra não repetir chão

- Fique aqui, senhorita! -disse Ikki enfaticamente, saindo em seguida correndo atrás do homem da limpeza, com a certeza de que ele era o invasor, e que aquele sangue escuro só poderia pertencer ao cadáver roubado.

0...0...0

Depois de quase meia hora preso em um elevador sem ar condicionado, nem mesmo a presença de Saori, sua musa, diminuíra o alívio que Seiya sentiu quando as luzes se acenderam e o elevador voltou a funcionar.

- Graças a Deus! Eu já estava ficando louco aqui dentro! - disse o rapaz se levantando do chão, onde estava sentado.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao destino, eles mal puderam ouvir o tumulto, um homem armado surgiu do nada, entrou no elevador, segurando uma bolsa grande de viagem, empurrando Seiya para trás, e apontando a arma para ambos.

- Espere, deixe-nos sair daqui! - disse Saori com a voz trêmula de medo.

Seiya levantou-se, colocando-se entre o homem e Saori.

- Ei, cara, vai com calma, nós só...

- Fiquem quietos e tudo vai acabar bem!

0...0...0

O pânico estava no auge, a repentina falta de luz, e depois aquela inesperada perseguição. Os sons confundiam os ouvidos de Shaka, mas em meio aquele verdadeiro caos, ele reconheceu a voz de Saori, acuada e com medo.

- Droga! - ele ouviu Ikki dizer, quando a porta do elevador de fechou, deixando o fugitivo escapar.

- Quem é aquela pessoa, tenente?

- Agora não, Sr. Adaash! - disse Ikki correndo em direção às escadas. Desceu o mais rápido que pode e quando chegou à rua, o suspeito ameaçava Saori com a arma, enquanto Seiya estava caído próximo à entrada do prédio, com um feio corte na testa de uma possível coronhada.

- SOLTA A GAROTA, AGORA! - gritou o Ikki, enquanto o tráfego era interrompido pela cena.

- ASSIM QUE EU SOLTÁ-LA VOCÊ ATIRA! EU SEI, ELA É A ÚNICA COISA QUE VAI ME MANTER VIVO!

Ikki sabia perfeitamente como aquele tipo de situação costumava acabar, mas não queria expor Saori.

- Ikki! - chamou a jovem com a voz carregada de desespero.

- Fique calma Saori, confie em mim, vou tirá-la daqui!

Uma multidão de policiais já havia se reunido em volta do suspeito e sua refém.

Não havia escapatória. Um aperto na garganta e um minuto de hesitação foram mais que o suficiente para Ikki acertar um tiro na mão do suspeito. A arma caiu longe e num gesto instintivo o homem largou a garota para proteger a mão ferida. Assim que se viu livre do abraço forçado, Saori se arrastou pelo chão, tentando alcançar a barreira de policiais, em segundos extremamente longos ela conseguiu alcançar Ikki.

Tudo indicava um final clássico como num filme de ação. Poderia ter sido assim, mas um bipe e o olhar desesperado do homem diziam que não.

- CORRAM!...- gritou Ikki e como se aqueles segundos passassem em câmera lenta diante de seus olhos, agarrou Seiya e Saori, se jogando o mais longe possível para protegê-los da chuva de destroços que se seguiu à potente explosão, em meio ao caos e o pânico.


	19. Chapter 19

Com dificuldade Pandora conseguiu alcançar a sala de espera, o tumulto causado pela queda de energia só havia piorado. Agora, um grande contingente de policiais se dirigia para a saída do prédio. Curiosa sobre o motivo daquilo tudo, ela se aproximou de uma das janelas, e como estava apenas no terceiro andar, pode ver lá embaixo um grande número de ambulâncias e caminhões do corpo de bombeiros. A fumaça, do que poderia ter sido a explosão de que ela e todas as pessoas que agora corriam em pânico dentro do prédio fugiam, dificultava a visão, mas como não havia sinal de Shaka por ali, a jovem preocupada decidiu descer.

...0...0...

O pequeno aparelho de tv era a única distração que Okho tinha naquele quarto minúsculo, mesmo a imagem não sendo das melhores. Desde seu reencontro com a irmã, o rapaz não havia conseguido dormir preocupado que os homens de Do Koh pudessem invadir o local e levá-la embora, não que ele pudesse impedir que isso acontecesse ferido como estava, mas permanecer acordado dava-lhe uma sensação de segurança.

Lá fora, o barulho era constante. Aqueles traficantes não eram o tipo de gente com quem Shiryu normalmente conviveria. Definitivamente, Shiryu sempre fora o filho favorito, o neto favorito, o melhor aluno e o mais responsável entre eles, além de nunca terem se dado muito bem, devido às muitas diferenças tanto no caráter como no modo como levavam a vida. Foi preciso o drama da tímida Shun Li para que os primos, opostos como eram, se unissem, sacrificando tudo o que puderam, derrubando barreiras morais e deixando de lado a própria honra, algo muito valorizado pelos orientais, mas não mais do que a família.

Olhou para o colchonete improvisado onde a garota dormia e fixou seu olhar novamente no aparelho de tv.

- Ainda não se sabem o número de mortos e feridos, mas a movimentação de ambulâncias é grande em frente à Delegacia Central de Homicídios. – na imagem pequena da tv, atrás da repórter, era possível ver pedaços de concreto, carros parcialmente destruídos e pessoas sendo atendidas no chão por paramédicos, enquanto outras eram levadas para as ambulâncias. – Há boatos sobre um suposto homem bomba, que depois de invadir o prédio por motivos ainda não esclarecidos, fugiu usando a herdeira da poderosa Fundação Kido, como refém. Mais informações a qualquer momento, ou em nossos telejornais.

- Que tipo de maluco faz uma coisa dessas? – questionou o rapaz para o nada.

- Existem homens capazes de qualquer coisa nesse mundo, meu irmão. – A voz suave de Shun Li o surpreendeu.

- Há quanto tempo está acordada?

- Tempo suficiente para ver você brigar com a sintonia dos canais. - ela riu de forma discreta ao ver um leve rubor se formar no rosto de traços duros do rapaz. Okho parecia pouco a vontade perto da irmã. Tanto aconteceu em suas curtas vidas, que ambos pareciam ser estranhos.

- Está com fome? – perguntou Okho tentando cortar aquele silêncio constrangedor.

- Um pouco, mas acho que vamos ter que esperar o Shiryu voltar.

- Por falar nisso, ele está demorando demais para quem foi só comprar comida.

- Você o conhece, Shiryu é muito cuidadoso, se ele desconfiar que está sendo seguido, não vai voltar até conseguir despistar.

- É, eu espero que ele só esteja sendo seguido pela própria paranoia.

...0...0...

"Saori!" , exclamou Shiryu em pensamentos, enquanto tentava esconder o rosto sob o boné da balconista, que parecia olhar um pouco demais para ele.

Nunca havia sido muito bom em disfarces, gostava de sua aparência diferenciada, sempre foi muito vaidoso, mas agora essa mesma vaidade se voltava contra ele. Mesmo tendo o cabelo trançado, era muito difícil escondê-lo sobre um simples boné. Contudo, essa não era sua maior preocupação.

Olhou de soslaio mais uma vez, tentando reconhecer o homem que havia chegado há poucos minutos na lanchonete, e que o encarava de maneira insistente. Só podia ser um policial, pensou.

- Aqui está o seu pedido, senhor. – disse a jovem recepcionista, estendendo uma sacola para Shiryu. Atrás dela, a tv mais uma vez noticiava a fuga de Okho da cadeia, exibindo o rosto de ambos como procurados. Entregou o dinheiro e saiu sem pegar o troco, andando o mais rápido que podia pela rua cheia de gente. Olhava preocupado para os lados, quando sentiu um choque contra seu ombro.

- Perdão senhor, eu... - Shiryu não teve tempo de completar seu pedido de desculpas, conhecia muito bem o contato frio do cano de uma arma.

- Deixe as desculpas para depois, apenas me acompanhe. – disse o homem com quem havia esbarrado. Agora ele podia ver que o homem era o mesmo que o observava a alguns minutos atrás de uma das mesas da lanchonete.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Shiryu, tentando demonstrar alguma segurança.

- Ao contrário do que parece, eu quero ajudar vocês.

...0...0...

A voz de Shun parecia distante, assim como o forte latejamento que deveria sentir nas costas, se não estivesse à beira da inconsciência.

Não soube dizer exatamente quando ou como foi levado para o hospital, tudo era muito vago em sua memória, mas ainda havia muita agitação no lugar quando Ikki finalmente acordou. Pessoas feridas chegavam o tempo todo. No entanto, a volta de sua consciência também trouxe a dor, em toda a sua extensão. Sentia a pele repuxar, como se tivesse sido colada sobre ela mesma. Teve vontade de gritar, mas a voz não saiu da sua garganta.

- Ikki! – era Shun, com um curativo enorme sobre a testa e um hematoma feio sobre o olho esquerdo. – A ação dos analgésicos já deve estar acabando. – o rapaz deu uma boa olhada no equipo, onde uma bolsa com soro e medicamentos estava pendurada.

Desafiando a própria dor, Ikki puxou o braço do irmão caçula, seus olhos tinham uma expressão de angústia.

- Me perdoe! – Shun parecia não entender o que o irmão queria dizer, mas estava mais do que aliviado de ver o irmão vivo, nunca havia sentido tanto medo de perder sua única família, e só agora começava a entender a extensão daquele medo.

- Por que está me pedindo perdão?

- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que cuidaria de você, e olha o que te aconteceu!

Shun ficou calado por alguns segundos e então explodiu.

- CALA BOCA IKKI! VOCÊ OUVIU O QUE DISSE? EU NÃO QUERO UMA BABÁ! Eu quero meu irmão vivo! Que se danem esses machucadinhos! Aquilo foi uma bomba, você poderia ter morrido! – em vão o estagiário tentava conter umas poucas lágrimas que lhe escapavam dos olhos – Se quer se desculpar faça isso pela razão certa!

Ikki colocou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, que com cuidado segurou o braço do irmão.

- Então, me perdoe por ter sido descuidado!

...0...0...

"Vozes", pensou Seiya, enquanto sua mente escapava da prisão da inconsciência. Não queria despertar, sentia muita dor em sua cabeça, por isso permaneceu de olhos fechados, esperando que o sono viesse, mas sua atenção foi captada pela conversa que se desenrolava a sua volta.

- Já está mais calma? – a voz era serena e tinha quase certeza que era de alguém mais velho.

- Eles me deram um calmante, mas... – Seiya imediatamente reconheceu a voz suave de Saori, muito trêmula, e ele quase se levantou para saber o que havia acontecido depois que ele havia perdido os sentidos, mas algo na maneira como conversavam fez com que ele esperasse.

- Ele está morto agora e seja quem for não vai mais poder machucá-la.

- Mas o Seiya e o Ikki e tantos outros policias estão feridos por minha causa... – uma onda incontrolável de choro interrompeu a conversa, e Seiya se atreveu a abrir um pouco os olhos para ver o que acontecia. Saori soluçava nos braços de um homem alto e loiro.

"Desgraçado!", exclamou ele em pensamento, se mantendo calado para ver o que acontecia.

- Eu queria ter sido capaz de protegê-la, você já fez tanto por mim, e quando você estava em perigo eu não pude fazer nada! – Shaka deslizava os dedos, pelos longos cabelos claros da garota.

- Você já fez - ela levantou o rosto e o encarou com seus grandes e expressivos olhos verdes – está aqui comigo. – Com as mãos macias, Saori acariciou o rosto de Shaka, que a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços, enquanto seus lábios se tocavam.

Por instantes, Shaka saboreou o beijo inocente e até um pouco desajeitado da moça, os lábios macios queimando os seus, acendendo o corpo para desejos muito impróprios para que um homem adulto sentisse por uma garota que era pouco mais que uma adolescente, mas a razão o alcançou e ele se separou de Saori de forma quase brusca.

-Não! – disse num esforço, interrompendo o beijo – Isso não está certo Saori, você é apenas uma menina e eu, eu não mereço... - as palavras morreram na garganta, quando ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado na porta do quarto, pela voz meio apagada de Pandora:

- Shaka! – ele não podia ver, mas sabia que ela havia dito aquilo entre lágrimas, assim como soube que ela estava indo embora.

- Pandora, espere! – chamou o rapaz tropeçando no território desconhecido para seus sentidos. – Pandora!

Saori se sentiu pequena, frágil, diante das doloridas palavras que Shaka havia lhe dirigido e sem perceber, ela chorava.

- Não chore, Saori – Seiya havia se levantado e também tinha lágrimas nos olhos – ele está certo, ele não te merece.

- Seiya!- com uma mistura de alívio e desabafo, ela foi até o leito onde estava o amigo e se entregou ao abraço que ele lhe oferecia.

- Eu queria poder escolher, Seiya, eu queria poder ter escolhido você.

...0...0...

O ferimento lhe ardia na perna, mas toda a dor que sentia valia a pena. Não deixaria que eles ficassem com ele, abrissem seu corpo. Não, isso não.

Abriu o saco preto e encarou o rosto sem expressão, o corpo pequeno demais para um homem adulto, as mãos lisas como plástico, e sorriu.

Eles achavam que tinha acabado, mas estava só começando.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

Oráculo 20

Shun já tinha ido embora, com muito esforço, Ikki conseguiu que ele voltasse para casa.

Ainda não tinham conversado sobre aquela história de especialização em medicina legal, não que não julgasse o irmão capaz de aguentar o peso dessa área obscura da medicina, mas coisas como as ocorridas naquele dia seriam muito mais comuns na vida do frágil Shun, isso sem contar com o peso de testemunhar a crueldade de todo tipo de crime, estampado nos corpos que ele teria que encarar todos os dias.

- Droga! Acabei de tomar uma bronca por ser super protetor e aqui estou eu de novo subestimando meu irmão! – Ikki sacudia a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, um movimento que trouxe de novo a dor das queimaduras que lhe cobriam as costas. Contudo, a dor foi novamente deixada em segundo plano quando viu a bela Pandora Heinstein entrando em seu quarto como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém.

Ela olhou surpresa para ele, obviamente não sabia que ia encontrá-lo, mas pediu silêncio.

- Senhor, por favor, está num hospital! – lá fora uma enfermeira tentava conter alguém que parecia muito nervoso e Ikki não fez muita força para perceber que se tratava de Shaka Adaash.

- Eu tenho que encontrá-la, precisa explicar o que...

- O senhor está muito nervoso, não vou conseguir ajudá-lo senão se acalmar um pouco... – aos poucos as vozes foram sumindo pelo corredor e um novo e constrangedor silêncio se ergueu entre Pandora e Ikki como uma muralha de gelo.

- Brigou com seu namorado? – perguntou ele, tomando a iniciativa.

Ela não chegou a responder, apenas sentou no chão, escondendo o rosto enquanto chorava.

- Ei, me perdoe, eu não quis... – Ikki desceu da cama, com uma nova pontada de dor e arrastando o equipo com soro onde estava preso foi até a chorosa garota.

- Não é culpa sua, também não deve ser dele, afinal o que eu podia esperar! – disse ela quase como se falasse consigo mesma.

- Tome. – disse o policial lhe estendendo uma compressa de gaze – não é bem um lenço, mas pode limpar seu rosto.

Ela pegou e agradeceu, se dando conta do rosto jovem de Ikki, um tanto constrangida com o que tinha dito.

- Você não simpatiza muito comigo, não é? – perguntou ele diante da muralha que se ergueu mais uma vez.

- Não é bem isso... É só que você parece muito com uma pessoa que... – a imagem de Radamantys surgiu vívida na memória dela - bem, não importa mais. Ela se levantou, respirou fundo e ajeitou a roupa.

- Tem certeza de que está bem, digo, pode ficar mais um pouco se...

- Não tenho tempo para ficar me lamentando por coisas que não posso mudar. Espero que se recupere logo!

- Espere! – disse Ikki, quando ela já estava no corredor - É só que talvez devesse ouvir a explicação dele. É só uma sugestão.

Pela primeira vez, Ikki a viu sorrir, discretamente, sim, mas ele pode ver naquele sorriso uma força adquirida pelo sofrimento, e talvez por tudo que ele mesmo já tinha passado, ou talvez por outro motivo que ele desconhecia. Aquele lhe pareceu o sorriso mais bonito do mundo.

...0...0...

As roupas ficaram espalhadas pelo chão, Aioria contemplava solitário o objeto no fundo da gaveta. Marin dormia na cama grande que ocupava boa parte do quarto modesto, depois de passar boa parte do dia enjoada, só há alguns minutos tinha conseguido pegar no sono. Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto adormecido e pensou se era possível medir o amor que sentia por ela. Voltou seus olhos mais uma vez para o conteúdo da gaveta. Esticou o braço e acariciou o distintivo brilhante, apesar do tempo, a farda parecia nova.

Marin se mexeu e abriu os olhos sonolentos.

- Aioria? – chamou numa voz cansada. Ele saiu do pequeno closet, atendendo ao chamado, tão bonito quanto no dia em que o viu receber uma de suas muitas condecorações.

- Ainda serve. – sua voz soava nervosa como de um menino pronto para voltar às aulas.

- Por que trouxe isso com você? – perguntou Marin confusa com o fato de Aioria ter trazido aquela relíquia para a clínica.

- Acha que um dia vou conseguir voltar? – Marin suspirou fundo. Pensou nas dificuldades que ele teria para deixar o vício, apesar de toda a determinação e no amor que ainda sentia por aquela farda.

- Você vai conseguir. Vamos ter nosso filho e ele será o amado filho de uma professora e de um Herói.

…...0...0...

Os olhos ardiam sob as lentes finas dos óculos de leitura, mas Shina se sentia triunfante, diante das palavras no monitor iluminado do computador.

O trabalho de sua vida realizado, nada conseguiria impedir essa realização. Nada, nem mesmo as ameaças de Castillas, ou as chantagens emocionais de seu amante. Tudo perfeitamente encaixado, desde o escândalo de corrupção que envolveu Aldebaran Souza, o envolvimento de Aioria Diakos com o tráfico de drogas, o processo envolvendo a embaixada chinesa. Tudo apontando para o mesmo homem. Tudo ligado a um nome. Aioros Diakos. Um homem cuja ambição o tornaria, em breve, chefe de toda polícia grega. Tantas pessoas envolvidas! Seria uma bomba na segurança pública de Atenas, mas a população precisava saber.

Olhou para trás e não pode deixar de sentir uma certa saudade das noites em que com o mesmo movimento podia ver o corpo bronzeado de Hyoga, dormindo profundamente, na maioria das vezes coberto, apenas pelo ar frio da noite, que ela deixava entrar pela janela aberta do apartamento. Não queria admitir, no entanto também não podia negar, sentia a falta daquele corpo jovem.

…...0...0...

O ferimento na perna nunca lhe pareceu tão inconveniente. Não tão inconveniente quanto a presença do policial, com a arma ainda apontada para as costas de seu primo Shiryu.

- Milo Kriaques! – exclamou Okho entre os dentes meio cerrados.

- Não parece muito feliz em me ver. – brincou Milo de forma habitual.

- Não estamos. – exclamou Shiryu – mas ajudaria muito não apontar armas para nenhum de nós.

Milo riu alto, jogando o cabelo volumoso para trás.

- Tá bom. Você me deu um voto de confiança, talvez eu deva fazer o mesmo. – ele se afastou do rapaz, e colocou a arma no móvel ao lado da pequena televisão.

- Do que ele está falando, Shiryu? – questionou Okho confuso.

- Bem, eu tenho uma proposta a fazer.

- Um acordo com um policial! - Okho não parecia disposto a concordar com nada que viesse de Milo, então sentiu o olhar confiante de Shun Rei sobre ele.

- Deixe que ele fale irmão. – a suavidade daquela jovem era como um bálsamo naquele lugar.

- Eu sei que o modo que cheguei até vocês não foi dos mais gentis, mas não conseguiria muita coisa pedindo por favor.

- Vá direto ao assunto, policial. – Shiryu havia se sentado numa cadeira velha de madeira encostada à porta.

- Sei que vocês não tem nada a ver com aquele assassinato. Sei que foram pressionados e... creio que temos um inimigo em comum. O caso é que se trata de um homem poderoso, com imunidade diplomática. Também imagino que tenham um plano para acabar com Doh Koh de alguma forma e estou disposto a ajudar.

- E o que você ganha ajudando dois fugitivos? – perguntou Shiryu.

- A mesma coisa que vocês. Justiça. Sabemos que a justiça comum jamais irá alcançá-lo, mas homens como ele, temem uma coisa, mais até do que a morte.

- Destrua a imagem e você destruirá o homem. – disse então Shun Rei, com os olhos perdidos nas imagens do próprio sofrimento.

...0...0...

Shiva correu feliz na direção dela, lambendo suas mãos e choramingando baixinho.

- Olá, menino! – disse ela afagando o sedoso pelo castanho. Pandora deu uma olhada na entrada do prédio e viu quem menos queria ver.

- Pode ao menos me deixar explicar? – o olhar cego encarava um pedaço quebrado da calçada.

Pandora passou ao lado dele, sem intenção de parar. Tudo o que queria era poder tomar um banho quente e abraçar a filha, mas sentiu a mão forte segurar a sua.

- Sem mágoas dessa vez. É só que certos casais não funcionam tão bem quanto gostariam. – ela sorriu, tentando dar alguma credibilidade ao que dizia.

- E o que sentimos? Isso deveria valer alguma coisa. – Shaka se levantou, tocou o rosto bonito de Pandora e viu o sofrimento na ponta dos dedos.

- Foi tudo muito rápido e tanta coisa aconteceu junto. – os lábios se tocaram e os corpos se aproximaram mais do que deviam, mas Pandora resistiu e correu para dentro do prédio, no instante em que uma chuva fina começava a cair.

- Eu não vou desistir de você, senhorita Heinstein. E dessa vez eu vou fazer certo, como deve ser.

…...0...0...

- ELA SUMIU! A VADIA ME ABANDONOU NA HORA EM QUE EU MAIS PRECISAVA DELA! – mesmo o mais paciente dos pais poderia perder a paciência com aquele ataque histérico, mas Doh Kho parecia impassível, diante do escândalo que o filho fazia dentro de seu escritório na embaixada chinesa.

- Você vai se acalmar e me deixar falar, ou quer gritar mais alto, talvez para que nossos compatriotas o ouçam da Grande Muralha?- o embaixador deu uma boa olhada na tela de seu computador, onde as notícias de seu país dividam espaço com a explosão que havia acontecido na frente da delegacia de Homicídios.

Chen respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Sabia muito bem que não era muito inteligente abusar da paciência de seu pai.

- Aposto que ela foi atrás daquele assassino do irmão dela. Talvez a vagabunda tenha ajudado aquele maldito plantador de arroz a fugir!

- Caso você não se lembre, Chen, ambos sabemos que não foi o plantador de arroz que matou aquela prostituta. – alertou Doh Koh – Esqueça Shun Rei! Creio que você seja capaz de achar uma outra, talvez até mais bonita que ela. Talvez uma russa ou quem sabe uma brasileira!

- Sabe muito bem, que se eu quisesse outra, já teria me livrado de Shun Rei há muito tempo!

- Então se conforme, porque é exatamente isso que vai acontecer. Sua "putinha" sabe demais, não vou arriscar minha carreira por isso.

….0...0...

Um dia tenso entre os jovens daquele apartamento. Seiya tinha recebido alta e Hyoga foi liberado depois que os exames que tinham feito comprovaram a presença de uma espécie de sedativo.

Depois de tudo isso, enfrentar o transporte público na cidade, no horário de maior movimento, seria um bálsamo, mas a carona no carro de luxo da Fundação Kido foi mais que bem-vinda.

- Vocês vão ficar bem? – disse Saori, que tentava com pouco sucesso, esconder a própria tristeza.

- Você vai ficar? – Seiya ainda carregava o peso do sofrimento de Saori em seus ombros e em seu coração.

- Olha, eu não sei direito o que aconteceu com vocês, e também sei que o apartamento de um bando de universitários não é o lugar mais organizado e limpo do mundo, mas se você não estiver com muita vontade de ir para casa e ficar sozinha...

- Ei, Hyoga, eu é que devia dizer algo legal assim para ela! – disse Seiya indignado. Saori riu discretamente, feliz com os amigos que tinha, enquanto Tatsumi rosnava indignado.

- Está tudo bem, rapazes, eu vou ficar bem, mas agradeço o carinho de vocês.

- Acho melhor a gente subir então. – disse Hyoga puxando Seiya pelo braço, deixando a garota em seu carro de luxo.

- Para casa, Senhorita? – perguntou Tatsumi recuperando a pose.

- Não, eu não quero ir para casa.

…...0...0...

Os passos macios eram de um verdadeiro toureiro, por isso dificilmente seriam ouvidos. Sim, Shura poderia ter sido muitas coisas em sua vida. Seu pai desejou que ele fosse toureiro, como mandava a tradição dos Castillas. Sua mãe, a honra de pertencer à Guarda Real Espanhola. Mas Shura decidiu fazer Direito e tornar o mundo um lugar mais justo e seguro.

Foi na faculdade que conheceu dois de seus mais queridos amigos. O jovem grego que tinha os mesmos sonhos que ele, e o francês que havia batalhado muito para estudar Direito, sem ter os mesmos recursos financeiros que a maioria ali.

Muitos anos tinham passado desde a época, muitas pessoas passaram pela sua vida e muitas coisas aconteceram com ela. Gustav tinha muito mais dinheiro do que sonhou ter na sua época de bolsista e Aioros tinha o poder para trazer mais justiça ao mundo. Talvez por isso Shura tenha decidido ficar à sombra dele, limpando o caminho para a ascensão do amigo. Exatamente como agora.

Caminhou se desviando de objetos e sapatos no chão. Pensou que mesmo sendo uma cobra, como mulher, Shina seria mais organizada. Achou o notebook ainda ligado, e ouviu o barulho de água do chuveiro. Teria tempo suficiente.

Sentou-se em frente à tela onde viu a imagem de repórter ao lado do jovem estudante, encontrado junto ao cadáver de Asterion.

Em poucos minutos, encontrou o único arquivo protegido por uma senha.

- Então o que você esconde aqui?

O barulho da água havia parado. Shina desfilava nua pelo quarto, sem se dar conta do visitante que a observava. Parou em frente ao espelho por um instante para apreciar o corpo de formas generosas e só então se deu conta da figura parada em sua porta.

- O QUE? – exclamou tentando cobrir a nudez com a toalha que havia deixado sobre a cama.

Shura se aproximou lentamente e com um movimento rápido derrubou a mulher sobre a cama, se colocando sobre ela.

- Não tenho medo de suas ameaças, Castillas.

- Isso eu já percebi. Eu achei que pudesse te manipular, mas eu estava enganado. É uma mulher corajosa, Shina Gaggio, e devo admitir que gosto disso! – estranhamente, Shura não usava força alguma, e mesmo assim Shina nem sequer resistia à pressão do corpo sobre o seu.

- Vai fazer o que agora? Não pode impedir que a verdade seja revelada. Mesmo que destrua todos os meus arquivos, todas as minhas provas, você não pode me calar! – disse ela provocadora.

Uma onda de excitação cresceu entre os dois, se tornando mais intensa. O sangue latino de ambos gritava de desejo. E o desejo nascido do ódio, não podia ser ignorado.

Um beijo intenso, de línguas entrelaçadas, foi a resposta de Shura. Roupas foram arrancadas e o sexo foi tão urgente que chegava a ser violento, tão rude como as palavras sujas trocadas entre ambos durante o orgasmo de costas arranhadas e lençóis molhados de suor e sêmen.

- Não espere que as coisas mudem por causa disso. – disse Shura colocando a camisa.

- Nem por um instante. – respondeu Shina sem dirigir um olhar para o policial que ia embora. Tinha certeza que se olhasse, não teria coragem de deixá-lo ir embora.

Assim que Shura fechou a porta atrás de si, a repórter correu para o computador. A tela ainda iluminada mostrava cada um de seus preciosos arquivos sendo devorados por um vírus poderoso.

- Ele não pode ter achado que sou tão idiota. – disse ela olhando para o grande aquário cheio de belos peixes ornamentais – ou... – o instinto gritou dentro dela. "Ele não poderia saber". Caminhou até o aquário e depois de subir em um pequeno banco, colocou a mão na água, tentando alcançar o fundo, onde uma inocente concha guardava seu segredo.

- VAZIA! – gritou atirando o pequeno adereço com força contra a parede.

Com um desespero de quem vê algo importante se esvaindo entre seus dedos como areia, Shina colocou o roupão felpudo e saiu corredor afora, atrás do policial. Não que tivesse alguma chance de encontrá-lo, mas era o que sua fúria lhe dizia para fazer. Teria matado aquele homem desprezível se o tivesse diante de si. Deveria ter imaginado que tudo não passava de uma estratégia. Todo o desejo e vigor com que a possuíra eram apenas parte de um plano para arruiná-la, ou pior, a cereja do bolo, cujo último pedaço tinha o gosto salgado de sexo e amargo de humilhação.

Presa em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto descia as escadas, não percebeu as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, nem a sombra que a perseguia.

Cont...


End file.
